Del odio al amor tan solo hay un paso
by Kbkp
Summary: Una voz que lo atormenta. Una amistad perseguida desde sus inicios. Miedo a enamorarse de su mejor amigo. El comportamiento tan extraño que tiene su padre con el señor Malfoy. Todo esto es lo que vive nuestro protagonista Albus Severus Potter en su intento por tener una adolescencia tan normal como lo fue la de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es mi primer fanfic, y espero que les guste, no sé si será de vuestro agrado. pretendo que esta historia sea larga, aunque depende de la aceptación que tenga, intentaré actualizar por semana, aunque si veo que no tiene reviews y no gusta pues no seguiré actualizándola. Este primer capitulo va sobre el primer día de Albus. de momento la historia continuara sobre el primer año de Albus en Hogwarts. Está claro decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado. ^^

* * *

Aquel uno de septiembre de 2017, a las seis de la madrugada era una mañana un poco fría, el verano casi estaba desapareciendo y ya se notaba como la oscuridad tardaba más en irse y el sol cada vez calentaba menos. Pequeñas lechuzas volaban por las innumerables calles de Londres y aun el sol no había aparecido por el horizonte cuando en la pequeña y abarrotada casa de los Potter el caos reinaba allá por donde pasara. Desde el gran ventanal que decoraba el jardín y daba paso hacia un salón bien decorado pero un poco descuidado, se podía apreciar múltiples prendas volando de un lado hacia otro, pasos precipitados e incluso palabras mal sonantes apaciguadas por las gruesas paredes de la fachada. Y es que es cierto que para los Potter ningún día era tranquilo, pero sobre todo aquellos últimos días de agosto y primero de septiembre era cuando la tranquilidad optaba por abandonarles por completo.

James -el hijo mayor de la familia- un chico bastante alto a pesar de tener tan solo trece años, demasiado pelirrojo como para mirarlo de cerca, con pecas bastante vistosas sobre toda su nariz, arriba de ésta unos ojos de color marrón avellana relucían con travesura, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un pelo demasiado lacio como para mantenerse por sí solo, lo último que decoraba el rostro de aquel pequeño maleante era su sonrisa, que siempre era la encargada de reflejar que acababa de hacer la mayor jugarreta de su vida. Éste, se paseaba solo y exclusivamente con su túnica de quidditch dejando entrever por la parte trasera de ésta sus calzoncillos decorados con regalices.

En el otro extremo del salón, aguantando un berrinche y teniendo en mano un par de calcetines negros simples, se encontraba su hermana menor Lily. Era la más pequeña de la familia, tenía nueve años, aunque ya solo le quedaban dos meses para cumplir los diez. La niña era muy parecida a su hermano, el color del pelo era exactamente del mismo tono cobrizo y bien cuidado, todo ello recogido en una perfecta trenza, las pecas también adornaban su pequeña nariz, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, azules en la oscuridad y grises cuando la claridad los deslumbraba, su cuerpo demasiado pequeño y delgado y fruncía el ceño cada vez que su hermano mayor le sacaba la lengua. Iba vestida con un pijama rosa lleno de estrellas blancas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile a James que pare!

-Lily me va a echar de menos, Lily me quiere… -decía mientras se agarraba a la barandilla de las escaleras que comunicaban con la parte superior de la casa. –Miradme que sexy soy.

Unos pasos apresurados de escucharon por todo el salón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la madre de estos pequeños pelirrojos se encontraba asomada por el quicio de la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, levantando la ceja izquierda en pleno gesto de asombro al ver a su primogénito tomar poses que a él le resultaban extremadamente "sexys". La señora Potter era una mujer un poco menuda, de aspecto serio y delgado aunque con curvas. Su pelo era igual que el de sus hijos, sus ojos azules como el de su pequeña, las pecas inundaban también su nariz y sus orejas eran tan pequeñas que ni siquiera se podían apreciar entre todo su cabello.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la escena y sacaba la varita de sus pantalones. -¡Oh por Merlín…! No sé quién es más pequeño de los dos. –Decía Ginny mientras se masajeaba las sienes y recogía toda la ropa con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha. –James quiero verte vestido con ropa muggle ya, Lily, lo mismo te digo e id a desayunar.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi túnica?

-¿Tenemos que volver a hablar del mismo tema? –Decía su madre amenazadoramente. –vamos a la estación, quieres ponerte ropa muggle, ¿o prefieres los regalos de tu abuela?

El chico la miró con terror y negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta y lo mismo va para ti jovencita.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, él empezó, yo solo quería vestirme pero James me tiró toda la ropa…

-¡Yo no fui! –Alegó el pelirrojo nervioso. –Fue Albus, está nervioso y ya sabes lo que ocurre.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sip. –Dijo James con tono burlón mientras se sentaba en las escaleras. –Está loco de remante.

-¡James Sirirus Potter! Como vuelvas a hablar así de tu hermano te juro que te mando con tu tío Dudley a descubrir lo que es vivir entre muggles.

-¡Oh no con la bola de grasa no! –Dijo dramatizando. –soy demasiado joven para ser devorado por una ballena.

-De verdad que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

-Quererme, soy tu hijo no tienes más remedio.

-A veces dudo que seas mi hijo y no seas hijo de tu tío George. Anda ve a vestirte, yo iré a ver a tu hermano.

-Está con papá, hablando ya sabes…

-Bueno, diles que el desayuno está listo y que bajen, no quiero volver a llegar otro año tarde, ¿me oyes?

-Si mi capitán. –Dijo poniéndose firme.

James al ver la cara que su madre puso corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Pasó los cuadros familiares y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al final del pasillo. Se paró en la última puerta y suspiró. Alzó la mano para aporrearla con delicadeza pero antes prefirió poner la oreja, a James le encantaba enterarse de las conversaciones ajenas.

-Albus… -Decía el señor Potter. Un hombre con aspecto cansado, pelo alborotado, lentes redondas y unos ojos verdes de un color demasiado peculiar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto era la inconfundible cicatriz en forma de rayo, la marca que el señor tenebroso había dejado en la delicada frente de aquel pequeño Harry Potter, que ahora –después de diecinueve años de la derrota de Voldemort- se hallaba en el cuarto de su hijo conversando con su pequeño Albus.

Su hijo mediano era demasiado parecido a él, aunque algo en lo que no coincidían era que su hijo no necesitaba llevar gafas. Por lo demás el parecido entre padre e hijo era demasiado asombroso como para ser verdad. Albus se encontraba en un estado de estupor. El sudor frio recorría su frente y su mirada permanecía clavada en el marco de la ventana.

-Vamos Albus. –Repitió su padre. –No pasa nada, sabes que a mí también me pasaba de pequeño.

-No quiero que en Hogwarts me traten como a un bicho raro.

-No controlar la magia es normal… a mi hay días en los que aún me cuesta.

-James dice que no soy normal, ¿y si tiene razón?

-A tu hermano le gusta gastarte muchas bromas, no le hagas caso es solo…

Pero la conversación no se pudo terminar porque en ese momento entraba el nombrado. –Mamá dice que bajéis a desayunar, no quiere que lleguemos tarde.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo el señor Potter mientras se incorporaba y suspiraba. –Vamos Al, tu hermano se tendrá que vestir antes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, mamá me ha amenazado con ponerme los jerséis de la abuela.

-Si, efectivamente, será mejor que te cambies.

Ambos salieron y dejaron que el primogénito de los Potter se vistiera. El desayuno, para sorpresa de los señores Potter, fue demasiado tranquilo. James hablaba de las ganas que tenia de volver a ver a sus amigos y de las travesuras que le gustaría realizar ese año. Lily comentaba lo que le gustaría a ella poder entrar ya en Hogwarts aunque aún le quedaba un año. Albus removía su desayuno de un lado a otro pero sin probar bocado. De las mil veces que su madre le preguntó si estaba bien, él solo asentía y volvía a agachar la cabeza.

A las diez, con dos baúles a cuestas, una lechuza y un gato, los Potter se dirigieron a la estación de King's Cross. En la puerta de ésta habían quedado con Ron Weasley, hermano de Ginny lo que se notaba por su aspecto, pelo pelirrojo, pecas inconfundibles y ojos azules, y con su mujer Hermione, amiga de la infancia de estos desde el primer año de Hogwarts de Harry. Era el primer año para Rose, la primogénita del matrimonio Weasley y la prima de los tres pequeños Potter. La niña tenía el pelo rizado y espeso, de un color pelirrojo –notorio de un Weasley- y ojos de un color marrón intenso.

-Albus, ¿estás nervioso?

El chico solo asintió. Sus tíos lo miraron e interrogaron con la mirada a sus padres. Estos solo supieron encogerse de hombros y tomar rumbo hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Una vez que lo pasaron y estuvieron frente a la locomotora que los dirigiría hacia Hogwarts todos los chicos empezaron a ponerse demasiado nerviosos.

James desapareció alegando que quería ver a sus amigos, Albus se acercó a su prima y no se alejó de ella ni un momento, mientras que ésta, corría de un lado hacia otro observándolo todo. Lily, a su pesar estaba bien sujeta por su madre, que no la dejaba irse ni un momento.

-Ginny deberías de haberla dejado con mamá, eso hicimos nosotros con Hugo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella y James se pelaron ésta mañana cuatro veces. Le prometí que si se portaba bien la traería conmigo.

La niña refunfuñó e intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero su madre, que la tenía bien agarrada de la mano derecha, no lo dejo ni siquiera hacer un leve movimiento, cosa que enfureció más a la pequeña, haciendo que su tono de piel casi no se diferenciara con el de su pelo.

Las horas fueron pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la estación estaba abarrotada. Un número demasiado elevado de niños con sus familiares se encontraban hacinados alrededor del expreso. El primer pitido de éste anunció la entrada de los estudiantes a sus vagones. Los padres empezaron a despedirse de sus hijos. James apareció para darles un beso a sus padres y a sus tíos y desapareció de nuevo adentrándose en un compartimento y sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Rose lo siguió inmediatamente no sin antes llevarse un consejo de su padre.

-Has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre, demuéstralo.

Y con eso y un abrazo su hija se sentó al lado de su primo James con nerviosismo. Todos despidieron a sus hijos con movimientos agitados. Un segundo pitido anunció otra vez el mismo aviso de antes. Pero el mediano de los Potter aún no se había movido del sitio.

-Albus. –Dijo su padre mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Y si… ¿Y si entro en Slytherin? O no controlo mi magia.

-Te querremos igualmente. –dijo su padre mientras suspiraba aliviado. – Y vas a Hogwarts para aprender cómo controlarla.

-¿De verdad? Porque James dice que entraré en Slytherin y no aprenderé nunca y me echarán y…y…

-Albus… -le cortó su padre. –Yo voy a quererte, tu madre y yo vamos a quererte hagas lo que hagas y entres en la casa que entres, controles o no tu magia.

Con esa última frase y el tercer pitido lanzado desde el expreso, el pequeño abrazó a sus familiares y se adentró en el vagón viajando hasta el compartimento en el que estaba su hermano con sus amigos y su prima, no sin antes toparse con un niño muy rubio, de tez pálida y de ojos grises que lo había mirado con una expresión bastante desdeñosa y con asco, cosa que no le había agradado en lo más absoluto a nuestro pequeño protagonista. Se sentó al lado de su prima y agitó la mano derecha con nerviosismo despidiéndose de sus padres y tíos hasta que la imagen se volvió borrosa y ya no había padres, tan solo se veía campo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Aquí estoy con la continuación, que no hubiera sido posible si janamiercoles2 no me hubiese dejado su review, muchas gracias porque de verdad que me dio mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar. Tienes razón, realmente la pareja ScorpiusxAlbus no es tan seguida como DracoxHarry, pero es que me encanta! Aunque sinceramente en verdad esta historia iba a ser Drarry, pero a medida que iba escribiendo me imaginaba la situación con Albus y Scorp, así que me decidí y me agrada escribir, pero no recibir comentarios me había embajonado un poco hasta que leí el tuyo, muchísimas gracias ^^ me haces muy feliz! También quiero darle las gracias a los que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos, porque aunque no comenten al menos se que les interesa leer mi fanfic y sin más charlas, aquí dejo la continuación y diciendo lo mismo de siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Albus observaba detenidamente el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. Decidió dejar de mirar por aquel gran ventanal y prefirió contemplar a sus acompañantes. James, hablaba agitadamente con su amigo Will –un chico de tez morena, bajito y regordete, con el pelo rizado y ojos tan negros que casi no se le podían diferenciar el iris de la pupila- su conversación era sobre las clases que darían aquel año. Rose leía detenidamente y su primo Fred, un chico de pelo cobrizo, de tez no muy pálida, ojos marrones, manos largas y cuerpo delgaducho, escribía sin descansar en un trozo de pergamino con una pluma casi despeluchada. A veces sonreía y otras fruncía el ceño.

-Albus. –Le llamó su hermano. -¿Mamá te dio dinero? Quiero comprar ranas de chocolate del carrito.

-Sí, espera. –Dijo el ojiverde mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

Todos los que ocupaban su compartimento se habían cambiado ya excepto él. Le resultaba más cómodo las vestimentas muggles que las túnicas pesadas. Además, aún quedaban dos horas para llegar a Hogwarts y veía muy incómodo estar todo el trayecto con las túnicas del colegio.

-Toma, no te lo gastes todo, sino me reñirán.

-Si cascarrabias… ¿quieres algo? –Le preguntó James a lo que Albus negó con la cabeza. -¿Y tú Rose?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. –Si insistes tanto…. Tráeme todo lo que puedas. –Gritó mientras James salía con sus amigos en busca de la mujer.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar nunca. –le dijo Albus mientras la observaba.

-No sé, soy una Weasley, creo que eso va en los genes. Mi padre come a todas horas y ahí sigue. –Sonrió.

-Pues yo también soy Weasley y no como tanto.

Rose lo observó con detenimiento y alzó la ceja derecha. -¿En serio? Albus, creo que tienes de Weasley lo que yo de rubia.

-Bueno, a veces tu pelo tiene reflejos dorados. –Intentó bromear el moreno.

Rose lo miró divertida intentando hacer una mueca que reflejara molestia. –Eres el más Potter de tus hermanos y lo sabes.

-Si… la gente ya se encarga de recordármelo todos los días.

-¡Eres el elegido! –Bromeó. –Ven. –Agitó su varita. –Voy a hacerte una marca en la frente.

Ambos rieron mientras luchaban en un pequeño tira y afloja.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una estrella? ¡Oh no! –Dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. – ¡Mejor una nube!

-¡Estás loca! –Gritaba Albus divertido.

Terminaron casi tirados en los asientos con Rose apuntándole a la cara con su varita. Ésta le saco la lengua y se alejó de él para sentarse a su lado. Albus suspiró y se incorporó observándola. Le sonrió mientras los nervios se agolpaban en su estómago. Y el silencio reinó.

Después de unas patadas en su asiento y un cruce de brazos con nerviosismo la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Crees que entraremos en Gryffindor? –Preguntó Rose mientras observaba el paisaje y balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban de aquel asiento. –Porque mi madre dice que podría entrar en cualquier casa.

-No sé Rose, yo tengo miedo, no quiero entrar en Slytherin. –Confesó Albus apenado mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué? Slytherin no es tan malo. –Dijo la chica agitada mientras suspiraba. -Sé que tía Ginny lo odia, pero oye, tu padre siempre contó que el sombrero seleccionador se lo pensó.

-No quiero ser el primer Potter o Weasley en entrar en Slytherin Rose, me da pánico, ¡Imagina lo que dirá la gente! ¡Un Potter! –Volvió a repetir mientras alzaba las manos dejando que éstas ocuparan el trabajo de antes.

La pelirroja lo observó detenidamente y se llevó una mano hacia el mentón. –No tienes por qué tener miedo Albus, es solo una casa.

-Lo dices porque tú seguro que vas a Gryffindor.

-Mira, ¿hacemos un trato? –Soltó de repente Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

La chica lo miró acusadoramente mientras le señalaba con el dedo. -Dejarás que el sombrero te meta en la casa que él prefiera y luego, yo le pediré que me meta en tu casa, así de sencillo, estaremos juntos y entremos en la casa que entremos, no serás el único, ¿Qué te parece? Seriamos el primer Potter y la primera Weasley en Slytherin.

Albus se quedó pensativo mientras la miraba. – No sé Rose… no lo veo muy buena idea, ¿no quieres entrar en una casa específicamente?

La chica negó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. –Todas me parecen interesantes, ya te dije lo que pensaba mi madre, aunque siéndote sincera también le preguntaré al sombrero, quiero saber cuál es la que se asemeja más a mí. –Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y harías eso por mí?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Tú no? Eres mi primo favorito y mira que tenemos muchos.

Albus asintió repetidamente. –Sí, la verdad es que sí. Tú también eres mi prima favorita.

-Pues no se habla más, ¡los dos estaremos juntos! Seremos algo así como un dúo inseparable, como James, Will y Fred, aunque ellos sean un trio. –Decía mientras alzaba las manos magnificando la última palabra.

En ese momento, cuando Albus iba a reír y a contestar con un simple agradecimiento, la conversación amena fue interrumpida por un gran golpe en la puerta del compartimento. Ambos esperaban que fueran James, Will y Fred pero se equivocaron al observar como un chico delgado, de piel demasiado blanquecina, rostro afilado y pelo casi blanco entraba y cerraba la puerta tras su paso. Éste no los miró, solo se quedó observando la puerta y a los cinco chicos que se habían quedado fuera e intentaban abrirla a la fuerza.

-¡Cobarde! –Gritaba un chico moreno que aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Eres igual que tu padre! –Decía otra chica.

-¡Mortífago! -Fue lo que gritaba sin cesar un chico demasiado bajo y pelo desordenado.

Tanto Rose como Albus se miraron intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Aunque ya sabían perfectamente de que se trataba o mejor dicho de quién se trataba. Aquel chico se era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del magnate empresario y medimago Draco Malfoy, hijo de ex mortífagos que aún pagaban por lo que había hecho su familia en la época en la que Voldemort había vuelto al poder y para terminar, el hombre que en una ocasión no delató a su padre ante el señor oscuro. Albus se percató, con bastante sorpresa, de que se trataba del chico que le había mirado mal al entrar en el expreso.

El rubio lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta dejándola cerrada y bajando las cortinas que tenían el compartimiento impidiendo así, que los chicos pudieran abrirla y verlo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de la presencia de los dos primos que los observaban con detenimiento y un tanto sorprendidos.

El chico inmediatamente se puso serio, paseando sus ojos de Rose a Albus y así durante un buen tiempo. La pelirroja carraspeó sonoramente para intentar controlar el silencio que había reinado por completo en aquel lugar, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a no abrir la boca.

-Hola… soy Rose… -Intentó presentarse la chica.

-Lo sé. –Dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla. -Eres una Weasley, tu aspecto habla por sí solo, pecas, pelirroja, pelo desaliñado, tu madre es Hermione Weasley, ¿no? –Decía mientras arrugaba la nariz y suspiraba. –Aun no entiendo cómo pudo liberar a los elfos domésticos, y tú… -Dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras y dirigía su mirada hacia Albus. –Eres un Potter.

-¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros? –Dijo Albus sacando la valentía de donde no sabía que la tenía.

-Nada, solo estaba recalcando lo evidente. –Decía mientras alzaba las manos y los señalaba.

Rose cabreada se levantó y se puso delante suya. -Pues para mí. –Decía mientras se señalaba con ímpetu. -Es evidente que eres un Malfoy, huyes de la gente, tienes cara de asco y si te pones junto a una pared podrías camuflarte. –Dijo Rose mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. –Y por si no lo sabias, mi madre es la ministra de magia y puede hacer lo que le plazca mientras sea votado con anterioridad, no solo fue de ella la decisión de liberar a los elfos, ten cuidado con lo que me dices.

-Ten cuidado con lo que me dices. –Repitió Scorpius mientras la imitaba tomando su misma posición. –Calla niña, tengo cosas mejores de las que preocuparme.

-¿De qué? –Cuestionó Albus. – ¿De huir de los que reclaman tu sangre?

El rubio lo miró intensamente mientras la puerta seguía siendo aporreada. Albus esperó a ser insultado pero Scorpius no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el rato? –Preguntó Rose. –Es nuestro compartimento, vete al tuyo.

Scorpius volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, en la que aún seguían aquellos estudiantes esperando a que el rubio saliera.

Albus observó la escena detenidamente. Rose contemplaba al rubio y le exigía su salida, los chicos aporreaban la puerta con más ímpetu si podían y Scorpius tragaba saliva sin saber qué hacer ni decir. El moreno captó en su mirada el intento de disculparse e intentar quedarse en aquel compartimento hasta que los chicos desaparecieran. Un brillo de melancolía y auxilio. Pero ese reflejo desapareció de los ojos grises del muchacho tan rápido como el respirar de su prima.

Albus suspiró y entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba concienzudamente lo que iba a decir.

-Rose, deja que se quede hasta que se vayan los de fuera.

-Albus, ¿en serio? ¿Me estas bromeando verdad?

-No, creo que si lo dejamos fuera nos sentiremos peor que tenerlo en nuestro compartimento, o al menos yo me sentiré así.

-Sigo estando aquí, no hablad como si no estuviera.

-Cállate. –Replico la pelirroja. –Todo esto es por tu culpa. –Suspiró sonoramente. –está bien, puedes quedarte pero no quiero oírte decir ni una palabra y cuando no estén los chicos te vas, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió y no dijo nada más por lo que parecieron horas. En silencio, Albus contemplaba detenidamente la escena. Rose refunfuñaba a regañadientes cruzada de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana apreciando el paisaje de fuera. Scorpius observaba con la misma expresión de esa mañana al moreno y éste no sabía hacia dónde dirigir la mirada, la presencia del rubio conseguía ponerle más nervioso aún de lo que lo estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos interminables, el jaleo fuera aumentó ya que James, Will y Fred volvía con las manos llenas de chucherías. Espantaron como pudieron a los guerrilleros fuera del compartimento y los mandaron a los suyos propios. Era lo bueno de pertenecer a la familia Potter, todos te respetaban y hacían caso, o al menos a James le hacía efecto.

Cuando entraron y vieron a Scorpius ahí sentado, el mayor de los tres miró a su hermano menor pidiendo explicaciones, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, el rubio se levantó y, pisando en el camino al moreno, intencionadamente o no, salió del compartimento y desapareció por el extenso pasillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué hacia ese con vosotros? –Preguntaba James intrigado mientras depositaba los dulces al lado de su prima.

-Que te cuente tu hermano. –Decía ésta un tanto enfadada señalando a Albus mientras éste se masajeaba el pie. –Yo no quiero saber del tema.

-No seas tan melodramática Rose, solo intenté ayudar.

-¡A alguien que nos insulta no se le ayuda Albus! Y menos a un Malfoy.

-¿Un Malfoy? ¿Os hizo algo? –cuestionó Fred. -¿Nos tenemos que encargar de él?

-Si / No. –Contestaron Rose y Albus al unísono. –No es necesario. –Recalcó éste último. –Los de la puerta lo perseguían y se metió aquí sin querer. Dijo cosas feas sobre la tía Hermione, sobre tío Ron y papá pero solo eso, ya sabes, es un Malfoy, tío Ron también diría cosas malsonantes de su padre si hubiera estado aquí presente. No lo soporta cuando lo ve en San Mungo.

Todos asintieron en silencio mientras masticaban sus regalices. Albus miró uno por uno, él no era consciente del nerviosismo que desprendía en aquel momento.

-Bueno, si se pasa con vosotros otra vez, decídnoslo. –Decía Will. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Rose asintió risueña olvidándose por completo de su anterior berrinche mientras contemplaba una grajea de color cereza en su mano. Albus sin embargo, se quedó en silencio recordando, con un poco de culpa, la mirada de aquel chico, el grito de auxilio y la soledad que desprendía aquel brillo camuflado en el gélido color gris de sus ojos.

Entre charlas y envoltorios desparramados por los sillones, llegó la noche –y con ella- la caída de velocidad que llevaba el tren. Todos se observaron y Albus decidió que ya era el momento oportuno para colocarse sus túnicas. Salió del compartimento con sus ropas en la mano y se dirigió hacia los cuarto de baños, porque aunque se encontraba con su propia familia, le parecía poco prudente cambiarse delante de Rose, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho hace unas horas.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo sin complicación alguna. Vio la puerta del baño cerrada y decidió esperar por si había otro alumno que estuviera en la misma situación que él, pero los minutos pasaban y no había señales de que alguien estuviera dentro. Se acercó y tocó dos veces la puerta, por si acaso. Nadie contestó por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo se sintió totalmente estúpido. No era un baño individual. La puerta daba a un baño extenso con múltiples compartimentos en los que había diferentes inodoros. Albus pudo contar por encima unas diez puertas. Suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se adentró en una de las puertas que estaban medio encajadas y cerró tras su paso. El cuadrado en el que se encontraba no era muy amplio pero si lo suficiente como para cambiarse sin problemas. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones y ponerse los del uniforme escuchó un pequeño quejido del compartimento contiguo. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos intentando escuchar más. Pero parecía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Siguió desvistiéndose. Se subió los pantalones sin complicación alguna y los abrochó. Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba deslizando con cuidado la cremallera y en ese punto exacto fue cuando volvió a escuchar otro pequeño sollozo. Ya con duda, Albus se terminó de colocar la túnica y salió fuera. Contempló de nuevo aquella estancia. Todo estaba aparentemente vacío. Se agachó con cautela para observar si había pies debajo de los pequeños huecos de la puerta y efectivamente, sobresalían un par de piernas del compartimento de al lado al que había entrado hacia unos segundos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó aun agachado. -¿Estás bien?

-Déjame en paz. –Respondió una voz entrecortada.

Albus entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y tocó una vez.

-Puedo ayudarte si lo quieres, solo tienes que salir y…

-Nadie puede ayudarme. –Interrumpió el chico. –Vete.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que te vayas, no pretendas ser el héroe del mundo.

-¿Malfoy?

-Yo no soy ese traidor al mundo mágico, vete, déjame en paz.

El moreno tragó saliva y decidió irse. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta principal pero antes de abrirla se giró de nuevo mirando el cubículo. –No creo que Malfoy sea el traidor del mundo mágico, él no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado. –Susurró. Y con eso último desapareció dejando al misterioso chico en aquella estancia del tren.

El moreno suspiró sin saber por qué había dicho aquello, desde muy pequeño había escuchado como sus tíos decían cosas más escandalosas de la familia Malfoy, pero al ver al hijo de Draco Malfoy con terror aquella tarde, su concepto de cómo era aquel apellido había cambiado. Cuando Albus llegó de nuevo a su compartimento sus familiares no estaban. Observó la oscuridad que reinaba por la ventana y descubrió trágicamente que el tren ya había parado. Salió corriendo del lugar hacia la puerta del vagón para salir de allí, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a tantos niños aglomerados, viajando de un lado hacia otro en la estación. Hagrid, un hombre alto y corpulento, con demasiado pelo en la cara y ojos pequeños zarandeaba un paraguas rosado.

-¡Los alumnos de primero que vengan conmigo por favor! A un lado, a un lado, voy a pasar lista para asegurarme de que estéis todos.

Albus corrió con alegría al ver a su padrino desenrollar un trozo de pergamino demasiado extenso. Dando tumbos y apartando a unos cuantos alumnos se situó al lado de su prima y justo en frente de Hagrid. Éste al verlo le sonrió y tosió para intentar contenerse de abrazar al chico.

-Bien, veamos… -El medio gigante carraspeó y empezó a pronunciar los nombres de los alumnos de primero alfabéticamente. Todo iba sobre la marcha cuando Hagrid de repente cerró la boca y suspiró. – ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

Esperó unos segundos para la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

-¿Malfoy? –volvió a repetir.

-¡Se ha ido! –Gritó una niña en el fondo. –Es un cobarde y ha decidido irse.

-A lo mejor los padres decidieron llevárselo a otro colegio a último momento. –Susurró otro cerca de Albus.

-No Hagrid. –Confesó el moreno mientras su prima le pellizcaba en el brazo. –Yo lo vi en el tren, se ha debido de quedar dormido o algo dentro.

-Bien. –Suspiró el medio gigante. –Quedaos aquí, el prefecto de Gryffindor os vigilará, voy al expreso a ver dónde está.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el gigante apareció con el rubio detrás de él. Lo dirigió hacia el grupo de estudiantes casi sin tocarlo y volvió a retomar su lista. Para ese momento, Albus ya no estaba atento a lo que su padrino decía, sino a los surcos de lágrimas secas que recorrían las mejillas pálidas del chico. De repente Albus, se percató de un detalle; entre todos los alumnos había un gran hueco, se habían alejado de Malfoy y al moreno, sin saber por qué, le dolió el corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aquí traigo la continuación, esta vez tardé un poco más, pero estoy con exámenes y bueno, el tiempo no es el mismo :( De verdad, muchísimas gracias! tanto a janemiercoles2 como a AlthaiR porque gracias a ustedes continuo! ^^ de verdad me haceis muy feliz de que os guste :3 Sin más, espero que os guste! y como siempre, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Después del paseo en barca hasta el castillo -cosa que observaron todos con detenimiento y gran disfrute menos Rose y Albus ya que las anécdotas de sus primos les habían quitado todo el encanto a aquella travesía- y de la presentación del profesor Longbottom, su respectivo discurso y la explicación del procedimiento del sombrero seleccionador, todos pasaron al gran comedor, conociendo, por supuesto, a Peeves, que como de costumbre, les había tirado globos de agua a unos cuantos alumnos.

Atravesaron la gran puerta de madera que había sido reconstruida después de la gran batalla contra Lord Voldemort. En los laterales de esta se podían apreciar enormes escritos e imágenes que contaban, con movimientos de sus personajes, todo lo ocurrido en aquella estancia. Albus se sorprendió al ver tallados en madera a sus propios familiares luchando como si no hubiese mañana.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso y se quedaron impactados por la grandeza que desprendía el gran comedor. Aquella sala era enorme y estaba decorada con múltiples velas que flotaban alrededor de todos los alumnos, éstos estaban situados por sobre todo el salón, sentados en unas mesas enormemente largas, las cuales pertenecían cada una a una casa diferente. Estandartes largos flotaban por encima de las mesas, cada uno con su respectivo escudo, todos diferentes en sus animales y colores. Múltiples fantasmas se paseaban de aquí para allá traspasando algún que otro alumno de vez en cuando, éstos portaban sus respectivos gorros puntiagudos y cuchicheaban unos con otros, contándose todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones de verano. Los profesores se encontraban elevados en una larga tarima que ocupaba todo el ancho del extremo derecho, presidiendo el salón. La directora -Una señora de edad avanzada, con una nariz afilada y aguileña, un puente curvado sobre los que descansaban unas gafas rojas, ojos bastante ovalados y un cuerpo demasiado delgado que portaba unas túnicas verdes esmeraldas- se encontraba en el medio de este grupo, y justo en frente de ella, había un gran atril con forma de águila que presidia todas las mesas de los alumnos. Todos, al ver entrar a los de primero, comenzaron a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo y el murmullo cesó completamente, dejando en aquella extensa sala un silencio condensado. Pero aquello en vez de calmar a los alumnos de primero, los puso más nerviosos aún. La directora carraspeó sonoramente y se colocó frente al atril –mencionado anteriormente – se ajustó las gafas y suspiró entrecortadamente mientras se aferra al extremo del atril.

-Bienvenidos, otro año más, a Hogwarts mis queridos alumnos. –Decía mientras miraba por encima de sus lentes en forma ovalada. -Algunos me conoceréis y otros, evidentemente, no. Soy Minerva McGonagall y seré vuestra directora y profesora de transformaciones. Como ya sabéis, antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete de bienvenida. –Dijo mientras observaba al montón de niños aglomerados a su derecha. –Los alumnos de primero, serán sometidos a la elección de su casa mediante el sombrero seleccionador, si nos concede el honor nuestro querido profesor Longbottom. –Dijo la directora mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia este, que se encontraba entre los demás profesores.

El profesor de herbología se acercó portando en sus manos un taburete y encima de este un sombrero desprolijo y bastante sucio. Cuando aquella especie de sillón tocó el suelo y el señor Longbottom se alejó un poco, apareció de repente, en la parte inferior del sombrero, una pequeña solapa con forma de boca. Todos los hijos de magos se quedaron expectantes, esperando a que aquel trozo de tela cantase como cada año, y mientras tanto, los hijos de padres muggles lo observaban con miedo y fascinación al mismo tiempo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, hasta que el sombrero decidió comenzar;

_Cuatro casas de cuatro señores,_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin fueron sus fundadores._

_Cuatro amigos que por codicia se separaron,_

_Y sin querer, entre si acabaron luchando._

_Pero antes de su separación,_

_Los cuatro amigos llegaron a un acuerdo,_

_Para hacer su selección, obtuvieron un sombrero._

_Cada uno añadió su cualidad a tal obra,_

_Llenándolo de valentía, sabiduría, astucia y paciencia en su maniobra._

_Y colmando el sombrero con un gran saber, _

_Enviar jóvenes a las cuatro casas debía hacer._

_Y desde entonces este viejo sombrero,_

_Que en cabezas jóvenes se posa._

_Escucha sus pensamientos y decide cuál es su honra._

_Si de valentía el joven derrocha,_

_O de sabiduría su mente rebosa._

_Si su amistad le parece valiosa, _

_Y de astucia en su cabeza sobra._

_Confía en este andrajoso sombrero,_

_Que desde tiempos remotos, _

_Decide cuál es tu paradero._

_Y si crees que eres mejor que yo, _

_Averiguando la casa de tu heredero, _

_Ríe y pósame en tus sienes de nuevo, _

_Porque lograré poneros de acuerdo._

Los últimos versos resonaron fuertes en el gran salón y todos los alumnos aplaudieron sin control y demasiado entusiasmados. Tras una breve pausa, que para los pequeños parecieron horas, el profesor Longbottom desenrolló un gran pergamino y comenzó a nombrar a cada alumno por apellidos ordenados alfabéticamente.

-Nicole Adams. –Dijo el profesor de herbología.

Una niña menuda, rubia, con su pelo recogido en dos trenzas –que le llegaban hasta el escudo de su túnica- numerosas pecas y los ojos de un azul intenso, se acercó al taburete. El profesor levantó el sombrero de su posición y esperó hasta que la chica, con dificultad, se había sentado por completo en aquel asiento, luego de unos minutos, colocó con cuidado al sombrero sobre su cabeza. El silencio reinaba en el gran comedor mientras la observaban. Ni el sombrero ni Nicole decían nada, pero en la cara de la niña se podía ver como luchaba consigo misma y apretaba la mandíbula, única parte que se veía completa de su rostro, ya que, debido a su tamaño, el sombrero seleccionador le tapaba media cara. Después de unos segundos, Nicole encogió el rostro y sonrió relajándose por completo .La solapa del sombrero se abrió y este gritó: "¡Hufflepuff!" En ese instante, todos los alumnos de la mesa central aplaudieron levantándose de sus asientos. La rubia corrió hasta su mesa junto a los de segundo año y se abrazó a una chica muy parecida a ella, pero de ojos marrones, quien probablemente era su hermana mayor.

Los alumnos de primero fueron desfilando uno a uno y cada vez que decían una casa, los que estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, aplaudían sin cesar y coreaban frases ingeniosas. Pero todo aquel alboroto terminó cuando el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy fue nombrado con bastante tirantez en la voz del profesor. El chico se aproximó con miedo hacia el sombrero. Subió como pudo y se sentó con dignidad mientras que el señor Longbottom dejaba caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza casi sin miramiento alguno. Sus ojos grises fueron tapados por completo y el flequillo de su pelo lacio sobresalía por encima de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Los minutos pasaron tan largos e insufribles que todos esperaban con expectación y tal vez, con algo de miedo. Otros cinco minutos más pasaron y el sombrero aún no había dicho palabra. Todos susurraban y algunos comentaban, muy cerca de Albus, que quizás al ser un mortífago el sombrero no lo quisiera en Hogwarts, pero tras cinco minutos más y la desesperación de los profesores, el sombrero gritó: "¡Slytherin!" pero esta vez, nadie aplaudió, ni siquiera el propio jefe de la casa. Los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes quedaron inmóviles y demasiado serios mientras lo observaban con desprecio. Albus no podía creer que aquel comportamiento lo estuvieran haciendo delante de los profesores y estos no hicieran nada. Y así fue hasta que Scorpius decidió quitarse el sombrero seleccionador casi lanzándoselo al profesor. El chico alzó la cabeza con dignidad, se paró del asiento y anduvo con paso firme hacia la mesa de su casa, donde todos los alumnos habían dejado un hueco exclusivo para él, el más alejado de todos.

Tras aquel suceso y la entrada a un nuevo Gryffindor, los aplausos volvieron a surgir y los alumnos de primero fueron desapareciendo del pequeño grupo. Cuando ya solo quedaban veinte alumnos más, Longbottom sonrió y dijo con respeto:

-Albus Potter. –Dictó el profesor de herbología.

El moreno tragó saliva y miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano. El mayor de los Potter sonreía y alzaba los pulgares en señal de victoria.

-Suerte. –Susurró Rose a su lado. –Recuerda que le pediré al sombrero estar contigo. No te pongas nervioso.

Albus asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el sombrero, que era sujetado nuevamente por el profesor, amigo de su padre y tíos. El mediano de los Potter suspiró sonoramente y anduvo con paso torpe hacia el taburete, se colocó encima y de repente el sombrero le tapó los ojos dejándolo todo en negro. Ahora quizás comprendía por qué todos los que habían subido tensaban la boca, esa oscuridad no era para nada agradable. Albus esperó a que pasase algo, pero cuando creía que nada iba a suceder una voz apareció en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Un Potter de nuevo, que agradable sorpresa.

-Sí señor. –Contestó con miedo. –Soy Albus, Albus Severus Potter, señor.

-Muy interesante… -susurró el sombrero. –Tienes bastante ingenio, astucia, pero sin embargo, eres como tu padre, valiente, leal y fiel a tus amigos.

-¿Eso me convierte en un Gryffindor?

-No todos los leones necesitan valentía querido niño, a veces las serpientes son más valientes para poder sobrevivir mientras que el león duerme tranquilo sabiendo que ya es dueño de su reino.

-No quiero, no puedo estar en Slytherin…

-¿¡Por qué no!? Allí serias poderoso, conocerías a tus verdaderos amigos, aprenderías lo que necesitas para ser un gran mago, incluso llegarías a ser más poderoso de lo que crees.

-Pero si soy como mi padre, él... Él es un Gryffindor. –Se justificó. –No quiero ser poderoso…

-¿Estás seguro? Porque tu mente me dice que ansias el poder. –Una pequeña pausa hizo aún más incómoda aquella charla.- La valentía al desobedecerme le demostró ser un Gryffindor, pero tú, mi querido joven Potter, no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo… yo…-Tartamudeó. -No…

-¿Te crees un verdadero Gryffindor? –Susurró de nuevo aquella voz.

-No lo sé… quizás si me dieras tiempo podría demostrarte que puedo lograrlo, sé que puedo ser valiente si me lo propongo.

-Si así lo deseas, no tendrás más remedio que ser un… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Y de repente el sombrero fue arrebatado de su cabeza y Albus pudo contemplar a todos los alumnos que, boquiabiertos, lo observaban con las manos a medio aplaudir. Su hermano había caído en su asiento, demasiado pensativo como para poder evaluar el rostro de su hermano menor. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, ni el propio Albus sabía si tenía que bajarse ya de ahí o quedarse un rato más hasta que todo pasara. Pero de repente un alumno regordete de Slytherin aplaudió eufórico haciendo resonar sus aplausos por todo el salón, después de eso todos sus compañeros de casa le siguieron sonriendo, gritando sin cesar: "¡Tenemos un Potter!" incluso Albus juraría que había visto a más de uno abrazarse entre sí. Sonrió ante tal comportamiento y se dirigió, ya sin miedo, hacia la mesa donde todos sus compañeros le pedían que se sentaran a su lado, aunque él prefirió sentarse al lado de los de primer año.

Los alumnos que aún no habían sido seleccionados fueron pasando por el sombrero uno por uno. Su prima Rose aún no había sido nombrada cuando una de las chicas que recién se habían sentado lo miró con entusiasmo y le agarró la mano.

-Hola, soy Lucy. –Le dijo mientras sonreía. –Hemos venido en la misma barca antes.

-¡Oh! Gracias, yo soy Albus, Albus Potter.

-Lo sé. –Decía risueña. –Eres tan parecido a tu padre… -Dijo mientras batía sus pestañas escandalosamente.

-Rose Weasley. –Nombró el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Y tu madre sigue de reportera? Ya no se habla nada de ella, ¿Qué raro verdad?

-Se está tomando unas vacaciones. –Dijo Albus mientras intentaba evadir su mirada.

Porque realmente el moreno no iba a contarle que ésta había pedido una baja a su medimago por padecer estrés tras las últimas olimpiadas y las pillerías de James.

-Es impresionante que hayas entrado en Slytherin… Es perfecto, podremos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Mis padres estarían muy contentos…

El moreno decidió no contestarle y asintió mientras observaba a su prima.

-Al menos te tenemos a ti, que eso contrarresta todo lo malo que nos influencia Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Pero Albus siguió asintiendo sin oírla y contestarle.

-No sé por qué sus padres siguen intentándolo, ¿no son bienvenidos? pues es así de fácil, yo me hubiera ido del país claro, pero no tienen remedio, parece que les gusta provocar, está claro que tramaran algo, siempre andan callados y sin mirar a nadie…

El moreno salió de su estupor y casi empuja a Lucy cuando vio a su prima sonreír y asentir mientras el sombrero se prepara para chillar la casa que había elegido para la pelirroja. Albus se secó las manos en su túnica con nerviosismo y tragó sonoramente. Miró a Lucy boquiabierto mientras esta seguía con su monólogo.

-Porque claro, encima este año las habitaciones van por compañeros y por orden alfabético. –Decía pensativa. -¡Albus! –Gritó como si nada.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¿¡Qué!? –Chilló Albus mientras observaba como su prima, con una sonrisa esplendida, partía hacia su mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por comentarme y hacer que siga escribiendo :3 Espero que os guste este cap. Con respecto al fic quiero decir que ahora va un poco lento, pero primero hablaré de una etapa cuando estaban en primero y luego la historia cambiará a otro año. No diré cual para no dar muchos detalles. Muchisimas gracias! y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste.

Para Albus, el tiempo que pasó sentado en la mesa intentando tomar un bocado de su fabulosa cena, fue interminable. Por más que quisiera concentrarse no podía. Lucy no le dejaba en paz contándole cosas sobre su maravillosa familia la cual, el mediano de los Potter, no conocía. Su prima Rose ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, su hermano lo observaba con tristeza de vez en cuando, sus compañeros de Slytherin le ofrecían más y más comida, y el chico con el que se había peleado en el vagón del tren, ese tal Malfoy, se había trasladado hasta un hueco libre que había justo en frente suyo y no sabía cómo mirar hacia delante sin encontrarse con esa mirada tan gélida y llena de dolor. De repente sintió pena cuando vio como todos sus compañeros se alejaban un poco más del rubio. Suspiró sonoramente mientras posaba el tenedor a un lado derecho de la mesa. No sabía por qué aquellos gestos le hacían sentir una rabia que ni el mismo conocía que tenía.

-Esto va a ser interminable por Merlín… -Susurró para él mismo.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa mientras bostezaba. Albus no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lo observaba con disimulo mientras se levantaban con pereza. Unos golpes suaves en su hombro derecho hicieron que se incorporara y mirase hacia esa dirección. Lucy lo miraba sonriente mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Albus al ver como todos sonreían y hablaban más de la cuenta entre ellos.

-Nos vamos ya hacia la sala común, los de sexto año dicen que han preparado una fiesta en las mazmorras por tener a un Potter en nuestra casa, ¿no es fantástico? Creo que este año es único, yo hija de muggles en Slytherin, eso nunca se había dado, ¡y un Potter! ¿No es increíble?

-Oh no… yo no quiero fiestas. –Decía mientras agitaba la cabeza. –Espera, ¿has dicho muggles?

La rubia iba a contestarle cuando una chica -muy alta, morena y con unos ojos verdes enormes- se acercó hacia ellos.

-Siento interrumpiros chicos, pero soy vuestra prefecta, me llamo Diana. –Se presentó con un breve estrechamiento de manos. Tanto Lucy cono Albus se quedaron observándola durante un buen rato sin saber que decir ni que hacer. -Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos ya, no queremos que la directora se enfade, ¿verdad? –Decía Diana mientras los empujaba suavemente.

Ambos asintieron y fueron dirigidos hacia un gran grupo de chicos vestidos con las túnicas de Slytherin. Todos los cursos estaban mezclados entre sí. Los alumnos estaban muy risueños y sus pasos eran apresurados y casi divertidos. Llegaron a las mazmorras casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que no le permitió al moreno a quedarse con el camino exacto, sabia de sobra que al día siguiente tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien para llegar al gran comedor. La oscuridad en el castillo iba aumentando a medida que iban bajando por las mazmorras. De repente los prefectos se pararon frente a un muro alumbrado por dos candelabros, los dos a la misma distancia de los que los precedían.

-Bien, a los chicos de primero tengo que decirles que el truco para reconocer nuestro muro es muy sencillo. –Decía Diana mientras se colocaba frente a los siete alumnos nuevos. –Si os fijáis aquí. –Dijo mientras señalaba una gran grieta en la esquina inferior del muro de piedra. –Es la única grieta profunda en toda la pared, por lo cual, es lo que os indica que esta piedra se abrirá mostrándoos nuestra sala común. Este año el santo y seña es "argentum coluber".

En ese momento el muro casi desapareció dejando a la vista una sala de piedra decorada casi entera de verde. Parecía fría pero a la vez muy acogedora. Una chimenea crepitaba al fondo de la estancia y las cortinas verdes, tapaban lo que parecían ventanales que daban, si las conclusiones de Albus no eran erróneas, hacia el lago. Todos fueron caminando de uno a uno y entrando con cautela. La primera impresión que se llevó Albus fue, que a pesar de estar en las mazmorras, aquella estancia estaba demasiado caliente como para parecer verdad.

-Les echan un hechizo de calefacción porque en realidad aquí hace frio durante todo el año. –Le susurraba Lucy. –Lo leí en historia de Hogwarts, es un libro muy interesante, lo compré cuando me enteré de que era bruja.

El moreno la observó por unos momentos. – ¿tu apellido es Granger o tienes familia cercana? –Cuestionó alzando la ceja derecha. –Porque realmente pareces familia de mi tía, una hija secreta o una hermana.

La rubia negó mientras sonreía.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Diana. –No hace falta que os explique mucho esto, ¿verdad? Esta es la sala común, nos gusta que todo esté en silencio para estudiar, así que por favor, si queréis jugar, hacedlo fuera. –Decía mientras miraba fijamente a dos chicos de tercer año que aguantaban la risa. –Somos una casa de prestigio y, aunque para alguno seguimos siendo todos unos traidores, no lo somos. Somos inteligentes y por ello necesitamos sacar muy buenas notas. Llevamos sin ganar la copa de las casas casi nueve años. Así que ya sabéis, nada de hacer pillerías y a comportarse, no quiero que os quiten más puntos de lo que ya lo hacen injustamente.

-Este año ganaremos. –Decía un chico pelirrojo. –Tenemos a Potter, el profesor Longbottom no nos quitará puntos por cosas insignificantes como todos los años.

Albus miró hacia el suelo avergonzado de que su, casi tío, se comportase así con sus alumnos, porque sabía de sobra que tenían toda la razón. Años atrás James había llegado sonriente en las vacaciones de navidad alegando que el profesor Longbottom les quitaba puntos a los Slytherin como el que bebe agua.

-Bueno, pero también tenemos a Malfoy, no es como si…

El rubio resopló cruzándose de brazos. Un silencio incómodo envolvió la sala y todos los alumnos observaban a Scorpius con odio.

-Diana. –La nombró Albus rompiendo el silencio. No le agradaba el comportamiento que sus compañeros de casa estaban teniendo con un chico de primero y todo por su apellido. -¿Las habitaciones dónde están?

-Eh… si, al fondo hay un pasillo, cada habitación cambia automáticamente cuando os paráis frente a la puerta. Este año, por problemas que provocaron el año pasado dos leones, ellos siempre tienen la culpa de todo. –Enfatizó. -Nos han puesto por parejas, aunque las chicas de primero de este año como sois tres se os permite estar juntas.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron casi saltando de la alegría.

-¿Y cuál sería mi puerta? –Dijo un chico moreno de primero.

-La de los chicos están a la derecha y las de las chicas a la izquierda. –La prefecta se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. –Ahora haremos una fiesta de bienvenida, los que se quieran quedar son bienvenidos, sino podéis iros a descansar, mañana no habrá clases porque será sábado pero aun así preferiría que os fuerais poniéndoos al día.

-¿Cómo sé cuál es mi compañero? –volvió a cuestionar el chico de antes. – ¿se puede pedir un cambio? –Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Malfoy.

Diana lo miró con pena y negó mientras suspiraba.

-El compañero lo decide la propia sala, la directora le lanzó un conjuro para eso y no se puede cambiar, lo siento.

Albus, un poco cabreado por como volvían a mirar a Scorpius, apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia aquel pasillo. Llegó a la puerta con tanta rapidez que hasta incluso se sorprendió. Respiró hondo y volteó hacia la derecha. Colocó la mano sobre el pomo y la madera, junto con el metal, vibró delicadamente. Suspiró y lo giró con miedo. Cuando la puerta se abrió había una habitación decorada casi igual que la sala común. Dos camas estaban colocadas una frente a la otra y debajo de los pies de cada una, se encontraba el baúl de cada alumno con sus correspondencias personales. Albus anduvo hasta la cama de la izquierda y miró sus iniciales grabadas en la madera. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama. Giró la cabeza mientras volvía a observar el cuarto. Una puerta de color ceniza justo a la derecha de la cama de su compañero indicaba la entrada hacia el baño. El moreno se levantó como si una fuerza le obligase y se adentró a ver el baño. Dos cubículos estaban separados uno de otros. Y una ducha conjunta situada en la pared del fondo le daba poca intimidad a aquel cuarto. Albus se fijó en los dos espejos colocados justo encima de un gran lavabo blanco decorado con serpientes plateadas.

Se observó en el espejo. Aún llevaba las túnicas sin el escudo de Slytherin bordado. El moreno pensó si el verde le sentaría bien al combinar con sus ojos. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se dejó caer en el lavabo mientras escuchaba un pequeño chasquido. La puerta de su cuarto se había abierto. De repente el moreno sintió curiosidad por saber quién era su compañero de cuarto. Corrió hacia fuera y se quedó parado al observar al nuevo integrante de la habitación se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy y sin saber por qué, el rubio sonrió al verlo, gesto que hizo a Albus enrojecer.

-Bienvenido. –Dijo cortésmente. –Creo que tu cama es la de allí. –Decía mientras señalaba la opuesta. –Este es el baño, es grande pero compartiremos ducha, espero que no te moleste, sino podríamos poner un horario o como… -se secó las manos con nerviosismo. –Como quieras.

Scorpius lo observó con detenimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sé leer y me da igual lo del baño, no voy a morirme por verte desnudo.

-No. –Dijo el moreno mientras notaba como su rostro se enrojecía de nuevo. –Bueno pues… eso.

-Bien. –Decía el rubio mientras viajaba hasta su cama y se sentaba en ella. Observó a Albus mientras este seguía secándose las manos. –Si te incomoda mi presencia podemos hablar con la directora, nos podrían dar cuartos separados, mi padre podría hablar y el tuyo también, sería mejor, ¿no? Entiendo que no me quieras de compañero. –Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus pies. –Tú tampoco me agradas, no creas que todo es culpa mía. –Dijo recuperándose.

-No, bueno… -Suspiró. –Quiero decir… no me incomodas, tu presencia no es mala.

-Si ya. -Sonrió de lado mientras lo observaba. -No me dicen lo mismo tus nervios.

El moreno suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Miró sus manos y volvió a suspirar.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi prima esta mañana. –Se quedó callado por un momento. –Y el mío propio.

El rubio no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando por lo que parecieron horas para el mediano de los Potter.

-Yo también. –Contestó por fin. –Pero no creas que por esto nos hacemos amigos, no quiero tener relación alguna contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y olvida lo que acabo de decir, un Malfoy no se disculpa.

Albus asintió mientras veía como el rubio tomaba su pijama y se levantaba con delicadeza.

-Voy a cambiarme, espero que ya lo estés cuando vuelva, quiero dormir pronto.

Y con eso el rubio desapareció por la puerta color ceniza. Albus se colocó su pijama blanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dobló sus túnicas y las dejó encima de la pequeña mesa de noche que había al lado suya, tal y como dictaba en la carta de bienvenida a Slytherin que se encontraba colgada justo al lado de la puerta. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y tomó de su baúl un pergamino, una pluma y el libro de pociones como apoyo. Cruzó las piernas y se decidió a escribirle una carta a sus padres y mandarla al día siguiente lo más temprano posible:

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Creo que ya sabéis en que casa entré, mis temores se hicieron realidad, pero como me decía papá no es tan malo como lo aparentaban. Todos son muy amables conmigo, aunque creo que solo es por mi apellido, pero me tratan muy bien y quieren que los de primero nos comportemos disciplinados y saquemos las notas más altas, ¿no es fantástico? La tía Hermione siempre me dijo que era muy inteligente. Estoy en mi cuarto y este año han cambiado las reglas y me toca dormir con un compañero solo. Aunque hemos sido muy pocos seleccionados a Slytherin, somos cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Espero que tío Ron no entre en cólera cuando se entere de que mi compañero de habitación es Malfoy, pero está bien, hablamos lo justo y no es un mal tipo. Aún no he tenido ocasión de hablar con Rose, pero espero poder encontrarla pronto. Mañana por la mañana seguro que ya tengo mis túnicas bordadas. Realmente aquí no hace tanto frio como siempre decían. Aún no he comprobado si de verdad se ve el calamar gigante desde las ventanas de la sala común. Sé que James estará disgustado, pero espero también poder hablar con él lo antes posible. ¿Cómo estáis todos? De momento no he tenido ningún descontrol de mi magia y estoy muy satisfecho. Creo que me va a gustar pociones, tengo el libro encima y le eché una ojeada a escondidas de todos estas vacaciones. No tengo mucho más que contar, bueno, he conocido a una chica nueva que parece familia de la tía Hermione, ¿era igual de pesada cuando estaba en primero? Podría ser una pariente lejana quién sabe, lo más sorprende es que es hija de muggles, ¡y está en Slytherin! Es la primera vez en la historia de Slytherin que hay una bruja hija de muggles._

_Los demás están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, pero yo he decidido ir a mi cuarto ya. Espero poder dormir bien, ya sabéis que en camas ajenas no consigo pegar ojo. ¿Cómo está Lily? Espero que estéis orgullosos de mí aunque pertenezca a las serpientes, quiero demostraros que puedo ser unos de los mejores. Decidle al tío Neville que trate bien a los Slytherin ahora que soy uno. No creo que tenga más que contaros que no sepa. Espero poder recibir vuestra carta lo más rápido posible. Os echo de menos._

_Con cariño, Albus Severus Potter._

El moreno enrolló el pergamino con cuidado y dejó todo de nuevo en su baúl. Se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo de la habitación. Un chasquido le hizo saber que su compañero ya había salido del baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Prefirió no mirarlo y cerró los ojos. Un pequeño "click" le hizo saber que Malfoy había apagado la luz de la habitación.

Mientras Albus intentaba conciliar el sueño, el heredero de los Malfoy aguantaba las lágrimas tanto como podía. No entendía por qué sus padres le había llevado allí sabiendo todo lo que le esperaba, no comprendía por qué tenían que ser así todos con él, por qué siempre se metía en problemas, por qué el sombrero había dudado tanto en su decisión y sobre todo, no entendía por qué aquel Potter era simpático con él después de todo. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama sin saber que Albus había escuchado su pequeño sollozo.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! haceis que retome fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! aqui os dejo la continución, espero que os guste :D y como siempre decir que ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Gracias!

La mañana siguiente fue muy confusa para Albus. Cuando el moreno había abierto los ojos y mirado hacia la cama de su compañero este ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Después de haber recogido sus cosas, ducharse y vestirse con las túnicas ya de Slytherin, salió del cuarto encontrándose con una sala común demasiado vacía. Miró el reloj que había encima de la chimenea, eran las siete de la mañana, ¿tan madrugadores eran las serpientes? ¿Tan madrugador era Scorpius Malfoy? Pensó, o quizás, era él el que se levantaba demasiado tarde para ellos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido y varias preguntas a algún que otro cuadro, llegó por fin al gran comedor, el cual estaba desierto. Se sentó silencioso en su mesa mientras observaba como algunos profesores llegaban con cara de malos amigos. Su plato apareció frente a él y nunca en su vida había deseado unas tostadas como aquella vez. Agarró el cuchillo de untar y comenzó con la mantequilla que se encontraba a su derecha. Una tos leve le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. En esos momentos fue cuando se percató de la presencia del rubio casi a cuatro asientos a su derecha. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? Se preguntó el pequeño Potter.

-Buenos días. –Saludó el moreno risueño. -¿Todo bien?

El rubio no dijo nada. Y en ese instante Albus recordó el suave sollozo que había escuchado antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró y estaba decido a pedirle de nuevo disculpas cuando vio una melena alborotada y de color cobrizo cruzar la sala. Sin pensarlo, Albus se levantó de un sobresalto y fue corriendo hacia la dueña de tal cabellera.

-Rose. –Decía mientras alargaba la mano para tocar su hombro. -¿Estás enfadada?

Pero no pudo esperar respuesta alguna ya que su prima se había abalanzado hacia sus brazos y lloraba sin ton ni son en su hombro.

-lo siento Albus, no cumplí mi promesa, me siento tan mal… -Suplicaba mientras mojaba la túnica del moreno. –El sombrero me dio tanta facilidad y reconocimiento a mi nombre si entraba en Ravenclaw que no pensé en ti y si estas enfadado creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer porque…

-No estoy enfadado. –La interrumpió Albus. –Slytherin no es tan malo como creía y bueno si el sombrero te mandó a Ravenclaw será por algo.

-Eres el mejor primo de todos y no te merezco. –Decía Rose mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-¿Vienes a mi mesa y desayunamos juntos?

Su prima miró hacia la mesa que le indicaba el moreno y negó pensativa.

-Está Malfoy, no quiero saber mucho de ese….

-No te preocupes, es buen chico, me tocó como compañero de cuarto y antes de que digas nada… -Decía Albus elevando un poco la voz y alargando los brazos separando a su prima. –Es un buen compañero, no me molesta e incluso creo que podríamos llevarnos bien con él, es majo. –Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pero es un Malfoy…

-Y tú a pesar de ser una Weasley eres Granger, y te recuerdo que tu madre, después de todo, no odia a su padre y Ted es familia suya, así que es su primo y te recuerdo que es una magnifica persona, puede que haya heredado una parte buena de los Black y sea como Teddy.

Rose suspiró mientras observaba al rubio. -Tienes razón, pero no pretendas que sea su amiga, ¿vale? Y sabes que Ted es único. –Dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un leve empujón. –Nadie es como él.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Albus risueño. –Y dices eso porque estas enamorada de Teddy.

Rose se sonrojó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Llegaron de la mano a la mesa como lo hacían siempre en su vida cotidiana. El rubio al verlos suspiró mientras miraba su plato. Recogió su cartera situada en el suelo y se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿Ves? –Decía Rose mientras se sentaba. –No le caemos bien tampoco, no merece la pena.

Pero Albus no escuchaba nada, solo veía como su compañero de cuarto desaparecía del gran comedor sin mediar palabra.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas las clases. La respuesta de sus padres a la carta que le había mandado Albus después del desayuno hizo que este estuviera aún más contento. Toda su familia aceptaba que un Potter hubiera llegado a entrar en la casa de las serpientes y, por si fuera poco, también admitían que el pequeño Malfoy no podía ser una amenaza, al menos no de momento, aunque su madre y tíos se encontraban un tanto recelosos. Para Albus todas las clases eran interesantes pero sobretodo, las de pociones, cosa que hacia fastidiar en demasía a su padre, que no había sido muy bueno en esa materia. En otra carta su tío Ron le había comentado que le resultaba tan fácil esas clases porque llevaba Severus como segundo nombre y que eso, más ser un Slytherin, debía de hacer algo. Y era cierto que Albus tenía una gran facilidad para aprender cada poción que ni él mismo sabia de donde lo había sacado. No creía que tuviera problema alguno con las demás asignaturas que tenía, pero por si acaso, estudiaba todos los días en la biblioteca, ya que Malfoy no dejaba casi nunca su cuarto incluso a veces, se saltaba alguna que otra comida. Al moreno no le parecía bien aquel comportamiento, pero el rubio no le había dirigido la palabra desde la primera noche. Albus había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado hablar con el rubio, pero ya ni siquiera le devolvía un saludo.

Para Potter todo iba perfectamente, todo el mundo quería ser su amigo, aunque él no buscaba nada parecido, con tener alguna que otra clase con su prima y que su hermano y primos lo tratasen con normalidad le bastaba.

A tan solo una semana de las vacaciones de navidad y la finalización, con éxito, de todos los exámenes finales, Albus caminaba hacia la biblioteca con su cartera encima llena de libros de pociones y medicina avanzada. Entró risueño y demasiado silencioso. Se sentó en su mesa preferida, la más alejada y escondida de todas, y abrió su libro por la página 394.

El ruido que hacia su pluma era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella estancia y eso lo tranquilizaba más aún. Mientras copiaba y apuntaba los ingredientes de una poción de crecimiento de pelo, decidió que todo sería más fácil si supiera como extraer exactamente el extracto de ácido de duende. Así que convencido, se levantó y viajó en silencio por las estanterías buscando el libro perfecto para ello.

Cuando se iba acercando al final de la segunda fila de libros, unos susurros le hicieron detenerse. Contuvo la respiración y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando, uno de los que estaban allí conversando, dijo "Malfoy" con cierta malicia. Se acercó con cautela y casi sin respirar.

-¿Es verdad que le has dado una lección al pálido?

-Si. –Chasqueó la lengua el otro chico. –Una muy buena, creo que después de esto preferirá irse con su familia llena de mortífagos.

-Es increíble, después de todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico, después de todo lo que hicieron esos mortífagos, tienen la cara de llevar a su hijo a este colegio.

-Ya lo creo Tom…

Albus casi sonrió ante el nombre que tenía aquel individuo.

-Lo hemos dejado hecho una mierda. –Reía el segundo.

El moreno no quiso escuchar más, y sin importarle si lo descubrían o no, corrió hacia su mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió en busca de Scorpius. Porque tras escuchar esa conversación, el moreno no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Recorrió todos los lugares por recorrer de Hogwarts. Desde la biblioteca viajó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Del gran comedor partió hasta las mazmorras. Recorrió todos los pasillos que conocía, preguntó a todo cuadro que se encontraba por el camino. Subió hasta la torre de astronomía, pasó el lago cuatro veces y llegó hasta los límites del bosque oscuro, pero no había descubierto donde se encontraba el rubio. Y en ese momento, con la luna alumbrando ya el cielo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, con una respiración entrecortada y con un hambre atroz, cayó en la cuenta de que no había buscado en el sitio más evidente, su cuarto.

Corrió todo lo que pudo olvidando las miradas de curiosidad que recibía. Llegó hasta el gran muro y dijo con voz cansada la contraseña. La sala común estaba vacía, Albus comprendió que todos estarían en la cena. Se acercó apresurado a la puerta y cuando quiso poner la mano encima del pomo, su corazón se aceleró. Con un movimiento abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente cerrando tras sí.

Observó con detenimiento la estancia. Todo estaba muy silencioso. No había rastro alguno del rubio. Albus se desesperó y quiso gritar, pero un quejido que provenía del baño, lo hizo paralizar. Las piernas casi le fallaron cuando volvió a andar de nuevo y se acercó despacio hacia la puerta color ceniza. Suspiró y giró con delicadeza el pomo.

-¡No entres! –Gritó Malfoy desde dentro. –Si entras juro que te mato.

-Por favor Malfoy, no seas estúpido.

-¡Te lo juro! –Volvió a decir el rubio.

Albus se quedó quieto mientras observaba como su mano se aferraba al pomo aún girado.

-Por favor… -Casi suplicó Scorpius seguido de un quejido que parecía de dolor.

Y eso fue lo que necesitaba el moreno para no hacerle caso y entrar sin miramiento en el baño. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado, no había esperado encontrarse a su compañero así. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido. Su pelo, que siempre lo llevaba muy bien peinado, estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor. Sus mejillas, siempre pálidas, ahora eran de un fuerte rojo mezclado con un morado color berenjena. Su túnica estaba rota y su corbata parecía haber sido jalada más de una vez, dejando una marca roja alrededor de su blanquecino cuello. El moreno se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Te dije que no entraras! –Estalló Malfoy mientras se incorporaba como podía.

Pero Albus no respondía, él solo observaba horrorizado como el rubio se sujetaba el costado, que parecía haber sido pateado más de veinte veces.

-Tenemos que avisar a la directora esto no puede ser…

-No. –Lo interrumpió el rubio. –Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ¿vale? Sería una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy y mi padre ya tiene bastante con su vida. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie.

-Pero…

-¡No! –Dijo Scorpius al borde del llanto. –No… por favor, Potter, te lo pido.

El moreno lo observó. Ojos llorosos, mirada perdida y una súplica en el color gris de su iris.

-Está bien. –Razonó Albus. –Pero no puedes estar así.

Malfoy agachó la cabeza e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero aquel movimiento lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ven. –Decía el moreno mientras se acercaba con cautela. –Confía en mí, sé hechizos que pueden quitarte los moratones y el dolor, da gracias a que he estudiado más de lo que debería. –Dijo Albus para intentar suavizar las cosas.

Scorpius lo miró con desconfianza pero aun así suspiró y siguió sin dirigir su mirada hacia el moreno. Se dedicó a asentir débilmente mientras notaba como su cuerpo iba decayendo poco a poco. Albus lo sujetó como pudo y lo guió hasta su propia cama. El rubio se tumbó tal y como le dijo el mediano de los Potter y se limitó a contener las palabras inapropiadas y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus adoloridos ojos.

Albus lo desvistió con cuidado y sanó todas las heridas que pudo y supo. Echó varios hechizos que ocultasen los moratones y preparó mentalmente ciertos planes para poder conseguir un ungüento para las heridas.

-Bien. –Dijo el moreno. –Más o menos, es lo único que sé, ¿desde cuándo no comes? –Decía Albus mientras observaba las costillas marcadas en el torso de Malfoy.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y observó el techo.

-No sé.

-Bueno, no te muevas, ¿vale? No creo que tarde mucho.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo con un poco de desesperación.

-No tardaré lo prometo.

Malfoy solo asintió y Albus se fue con un mal sabor de boca. Viajó con cuidado por los pasillos desiertos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas desde que había encontrado a Scorpius y lo había curado. Anduvo con cautela y muy pendiente a cada ruido. Cuando ya solo quedaba un pasillo más para llegar a la enfermería, Albus se hizo a sí mismo una pequeña pero sangrante herida en la pierna derecha. Caminó como pudo hacia la enfermería. Cuando la enfermera lo vio entrar cojeando se agarró la cabeza y se preocupó demasiado, pero Albus le comentó que había sido en la cena jugando con su hermano y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que, preparado para ducharse, la había visto sangrar. Después de unas cuantas revisiones y las quejas de la enfermera por decirle un millón de veces que era un despistado, Albus salió de allí con la pierna curada, un permiso para circular por los pasillos del colegio y un ungüento bajo el brazo.

Antes de viajar hacia las mazmorras de nuevo, llegó hasta aquel famoso cuadro de una pera que tanto le había comentado su tío y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, le hizo cosquillas. Aquel cuadro dio paso hacia las inmensas cocinas. En ella se encontraban los elfos, bien vestidos, con un contrato y sueldo fijo gracias a su tía, que lo miraron con adoración y lo invitaron a probar cada postre de la cena. Albus se lo agradeció a cada uno con cierta reverencia y una gran sonrisa, pero alegó que le gustaría llevarse un poco de comida para él y su compañero. Los elfos lo hicieron encantados y sin darse cuenta Albus llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto cargado de cosas. Cuando pasó al interior, Malfoy seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y con una respiración muy pausada.

Albus se acercó despacio y dejó en la mesita de noche todo lo que había conseguido. Observó al rubio con detenimiento y descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Destapó el tarro que le había dado la enfermera. Deshizo el hechizo que había echado para ocultarlas y comenzó a sanar una a una todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo. A cada caricia, el rubio se estremecía y su piel se ponía de gallina. Los dedos del moreno quemaban y le echó las culpas a algún efecto que pudiera tener aquella crema pastosa y de color azul. Las heridas, inmediatamente, fueron casi desapareciendo.

Una vez que Albus estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, guardó el ungüento en un lugar seguro. Recogió una manta que le había hecho su abuela de color verde y la echó por encima del rubio. Lo observó mientras tomaba con cuidado un emparedado de la bandeja que le habían dado los elfos domésticos y se sentaba a su lado. La respiración del rubio era tan tranquila que a veces parecía que había dejado de respirar. Después de tomarse sus emparedados y mirar una vez más a Malfoy, Albus, se levantó con cuidado y se acostó en la única cama que quedaba libre. Se tumbó y sin ser consciente, inspiró el aroma del rubio impregnado en las sábanas. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y entre Albus y Scorpius las palabras no habían fluido tal y como quería el moreno. En el tren, cuando regresaban a casa para las breves vacaciones de navidad, el rubio se despidió de él con un leve asentimiento. El mediano de los Potter no pudo comprender por qué le agradó tanto que Malfoy se acordara de él a la hora de despedirse.

Las semanas volvieron a pasar iguales de rápido, comenzaron las clases de nuevo, los exámenes finalizaron y con ello volvieron otras vacaciones, las de pascua.

La relación entre los dos compañeros seguía igual de fría y seca. Albus intentaba hablar con él de lo sucedido casi todos los días, pero el rubio lo evadía y bastante bien. A la vuelta de las últimas vacaciones y con la llegada del último trimestre, el moreno decidió dar una vuelta por el lago un viernes por la tarde. Sabía perfectamente que dentro de poco seria la cena, pero realmente le daba igual, aquel día se había levantado extremadamente extraño. Un cosquilleo inundaba su cabeza desde que se había despertado y un mal presentimiento llenaba su pecho.

Se sentó en la hierba que crecía bajo un enorme árbol e intentó disfrutar del atardecer. Pero de repente escuchó unos pasos apresurados y un aliento falto de respiración.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño mortífago!

Albus se alertó.

-¡No te dimos lo suficiente la última vez!

El moreno se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Giró su rostro buscando los dueños de las voces y pudo apreciar, en el horizonte, casi al límite del bosque prohibido, a un grupo de tres personas persiguiendo a alguien. Albus corrió todo lo que pudo y aferró la mano en su barita por si acaso hiciera falta usarla. El corazón se le estrujó sin cuidado alguno cuando vio como tiraban a una figura delgada y con pelo casi blanco. Su mano izquierda fue directa al corazón, como si le acabaran de hacer daño y él intentara sujetarlo con miedo a que pudiera caerse por tanto esfuerzo. Llegó hasta la pequeña colina casi sin respiración, pero no había tiempo como para poder recuperar el aliento. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo y se situó tras los tres chicos. Eran corpulentos, los dos morenos y un castaño, de espaldas anchas y poco cerebro. Iban vestidos con ropa muggle, así que el moreno no pudo identificar a que casa pertenecían.

-Te dijimos que ni nos mirases. –Dijo el más ancho.

-Como si yo quisiera hacerlo. –Escupió el rubio.

Y en ese momento el chico de la derecha se acercó para propinarle una patada a Scorpius. El corazón de Albus aceleró y este se acercó sin darse cuenta hacia el grupo.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! –Dijo lo más serio que pudo mientras apuntaba con su barita al más cercano del rubio.

-¿Con refuerzos Malfoy?

Los tres se giraron casi a la vez y se sorprendieron al ver al moreno allí. A un Potter defendiendo a un Malfoy.

-Albus vete, esto no es contigo. –Le rogó Malfoy.

Pero el moreno solo pudo escuchar una cosa, le había llamado por su nombre. Su pecho se hinchó de valentía.

-No. –Dijo Albus. –Esto se va a acabar aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer enano? No te creas que por ser un Potter no vamos a hacerte nada.

-Pero tío. –Le decía el que estaba a su derecha. –Es Albus Potter, si le hacemos algo nos echan de aquí.

-Os van a echar igualmente, no voy a permitir esto.

-¡No puede decir nada! –Dijo el castaño, que obviamente era el líder del trio. –Vamos, a por él.

Los tres se miraron confundidos pero reaccionaron tal y como querían cada uno. El moreno no supo lo que hacer ni siquiera podía mover ni un solo dedo. Se sentía acorralado, con pánico, sentía como su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más e incluso lo podía escuchar sin dificultad alguna. De repente Malfoy se metió entre ellos.

-Esto no va con él. –Decía valiente. –Vete… -Le susurró. –No te hagas el valiente, no eres tu padre.

-Ni tú el tuyo. –Dijo Albus serio. –Y no tienes que pagar por eso.

En ese instante un puñetazo golpeó la cara del rubio y cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Albus lo miró horrorizado e intentó socorrerle, pero uno de los tres lo agarró por las espaldas sujetándole los brazos.

-Nos da igual que seas Potter, el que apoya a un mortífago se convierte en uno de ellos. –Decía el castaño frente a Albus mientras el tercero pateaba el estómago del rubio. Un quejido horroroso salió de los labios de Malfoy y en ese instante Albus perdió la noción del tiempo.

Un estallido blanco impactó en el pecho de los tres acosadores haciéndolos volar por los aires. Albus se quedó estático mientras sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar y expulsar la magia contenida. Había vuelto a perder el control, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Respiró profundamente y sonrió cuando comprobó cómo los chicos estaban pegados al suelo sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se volvieron de un verde intenso. El trio intentaba soltarse de aquella fuerza que los mantenía, pero cuanto más luchaban antes se quedaban sin aire. La satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo del moreno y sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le ponían de punta.

-_"Mátalos"_ –Susurraba una voz en su cabeza. – _"Hazlo"_

-¡No! –Decía Albus a la nada. Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural por un breve instante. El rubio lo contemplaba con horror mientras veía como los chicos cada vez estaban más morados por la falta de aire.

-_"Te han hecho daño, a ti, a un Potter, le hicieron daño a un Malfoy, no deberían de meterse con quienes no deben"._

_-_¡No! –Gritó el moreno mientras se agarraba la cabeza y cerraba con fuerza los ojos. -¡Sal! ¡Es suficiente!

Una risa resonó en su cabeza. –"_Tu padre no está para tranquilizarte"._

El moreno cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras luchaba en una batalla interna con algo que ni él mismo podía conocer aún. El rubio al ver la escena se acercó como pudo hacia Albus.

-Potter, ¿qué pasa?

-¡No! –Chillaba de nuevo Albus.

-¿Potter? –Decía mientras le tocaba el hombro derecho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Vete!

Scorpius observó el panorama. El moreno se encontraba desesperado mientras los tres chicos estaban casi muertos en la hierba. Podía notar la magia de Albus vibrar y recorrer todo el lugar.

El rubio se incorporó como pudo y tomó la cara de Albus con ambas manos.

-Albus, mírame. –Le susurró. –No sé qué te pasa, pero yo estoy aquí, me has salvado, déjalos en paz, controla tu magia.

Y como si fuera instantáneo, Albus relajó los hombros y su magia se estabilizó. Sus ojos cambiaron al verde que los hacia únicos. Los tres chicos respiraron con dificultad y huyeron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡No le diremos nada a nadie! -Gritaban con miedo. –Pero por favor, no acercarse a nosotros nunca.

Scorpius sonrió como pudo, ya que su labio roto no se lo permitía. Observó de nuevo al moreno que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó mientras retiraba las manos del rostro del moreno.

-No… -Tragó. –Es raro, a veces mi magia es capaz de mandar sobre mí.

El rubio lo contempló.

-Sí que eres raro. –Decía mientras reía.

Albus le devolvió el gesto y suspiró de nuevo liberándose por completo.

-No soy el único, señor no quiero amigos.

-No es porque yo sea raro. –Decía mientras se sentaba y observaba al sol esconderse. –Simplemente nadie quiere serlo.

-Bueno, yo soy alguien. –Dijo el moreno mientras miraba al mismo punto que el rubio.

-¿Quieres decir que un Potter quiere ser amigo de un Malfoy?

Albus se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? Ya demostré que un Potter podía entrar en Slytherin, creo que ser tu amigo no sería tan malo.

-¿Por qué? Podría hacerte daño.

-No lo sé, pero no salvo enemigos todos los días. –Giró el rostro para observarle. –Y sé que en verdad, no te caigo tan mal, además, después de haber visto esto… creo que el que puede hacerte daño soy yo.

El rubio sonrió. –Tienes razón, ahora me das miedo. –Sonrió. -Aunque no eres tan malo al fin y al cabo.

-Entonces… -Dudó mientras lo observaba. -¿Amigos?

Scorpius suspiró y acercó su mano hacia Albus. El moreno la contempló sin saber qué hacer.

-Si seremos amigos tendremos que pactarlo con un apretón de manos, como los negocios, ¿no?

-Oh… Está bien. –Dijo mientras le devolvía el saludo. -¿Tienes hambre? –Cambió de tema para evadir un poco los nervios que estaba sintiendo y por el picor que había sentido su mano al contacto.

-No quiero aparecer en el gran comedor así… -Decía mientras se señalaba.

-Está bien. –Meditó el moreno. -¿Sabes hacerle cosquillas a una pera? –Dijo el moreno sonriente.

Y como si nada, ambos partieron colina abajo, como si nada hubiera pasado y fueran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! siento haber tardado un poco! ^^U Pero he estado de viaje familiar y bueno el pc ni lo he visto! Lo siento mucho! si puedo os lo intentaré recompensar con dos cap esta semana! a ver si puedo jeje. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y a los que no pero siguen esta historia y la leen! me ayudáis mucho! y como siempre Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero ojalá!

**_Noviembre 2021_**

-Ahí está Scorpius… -Suspiraba Lily. –Es tan guapo.

Su hermano la miró con bastante cansancio. Al principio del tonto encaprichamiento de Lily –tal y como él nombraba a la atracción que sentía esta por su amigo- se había reído, pero últimamente no le hacía toda la gracia que a él le gustaría que le hiciera.

-Primero, no lo llames por su nombre porque ya sabes que se cabrea. –Decía Albus mientras enumeraba con los dedos de su mano derecha. -Segundo, no es guapo y tercero, eres una hormona con patas, ¿te lo dijeron alguna vez? –Finalizó el moreno mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la mano que había mantenido libre y rodaba los ojos.

Su hermana menor hizo caso omiso a lo que el moreno le había dicho y siguió removiendo sus cereales. -Qué envidia me das Al… -Dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía una mueca y se sonrojaba. -Duermes con él todos los días, ¿duerme en pijama o no lo usa?

El moreno negó sonriente mientras la observaba con la ceja alzada y la cabeza ladeada, un claro gesto que oscilaba entre una mezcla de diversión e interrogación. Albus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Su hermana optó por sonreír y morderse el labio inferior mientras miraba al rubio hablar con el prefecto de Slytherin. El heredero de la familia Malfoy mantenía en todo momento movimientos suaves y refinados. Albus observó a la chica pecosa que tenía frente a él y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

Era verdad que en tan poco tiempo, el rubio había cambiado bastante. Tanto era así que la mala reputación que tenía por su apellido fue pisoteada por las hordas de chicas locas por un poco de amor de Scorpius Malfoy. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras se fijaba con detenimiento en sus facciones. Hacia unos años que sus ojos resplandecían y brillaban con vida, su sonrisa se había vuelto más ancha y más duradera, su mandíbula, nariz y rostro se habían afilado, dándole las características necesarias para ser un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza. Su cuerpo había crecido y ganado una masa muscular considerable, ya que había pasado a ser guardián en el equipo de quidditch y para terminar, su pelo, como siempre, relucía y se movía con una fluidez que casi parecía que estaba debajo del agua. Y sin querer, el moreno suspiró de nuevo y sonrió, percatándose en el camino, de la pequeña cicatriz que habitaba en la mejilla derecha del rubio. Sonrió de nuevo recordando con entusiasmo que, aquella marca, se la había hecho él aquel día que intentaron espiar a unos chicos de quinto cuando estaban en segundo, lo llamaban sus "momentos de travesuras".

En ese momento, Scorpius miró hacia el frente como si supiera perfectamente que alguien lo estaba observando. Contempló a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y luego, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese movimiento, sus ojos desviaron la atención a un punto en concreto, fijándose sin equivocación alguna en Albus. Inmediatamente el rubio sonrió y lo saludó con entusiasmo. Se despidió con elegancia -la que sus padres muy bien se habían encargado de inculcarle- del prefecto y –sin dejar de mirar al moreno- se acercó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Albus decidió dejar de mirarlo y fijarse mejor en sus tostadas ya frías y su zumo de calabaza intacto. Esa mañana solo había comido unas onzas de chocolate. Últimamente al moreno le costaba pegar bocado. Pero él simplemente le echaba las culpas a la edad, James también estuvo así hace dos años, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. De repente unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y notó como le hacían cosquillas en sus orejas unos mechones de pelo muy finos. Albus supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hace una serpiente en la mesa de los leones? –Susurró Malfoy en el oído del moreno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Albus. Intentó controlase y le quitó importancia al asunto, porque desde hacía un tiempo, siempre pasaba cuando el rubio le tocaba o hacia algo como aquello. El mediano de los Potter se giró y sonrió al ver a su amigo detrás de él sonriendo ampliamente, con sus libros en una mano y su corbata un poco doblada.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo para que estos leones me despedacen? –Dijo el moreno intentando poner cara de cordero degollado.

-Eso nunca. –Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué hay para desayunar? –Dijo mientras contemplaba a una pelirroja boquiabierta que lo observaba como si fuera el mismísimo Merlín. –Hola Lily. –Saludó risueño.

-Hola…-La pequeña de los Potter introdujo en su boca una cuchara repleta de cereales y se quedó callada observando su varita que descansaba en la mesa.

-Tienes… -Dijo Albus mientras se señalaba el cuello. –A ver. –Se acercó al rubio y le colocó bien la corbata. –Listo, ahora perfecto.

Scorpius sonrió ante tal comportamiento y miró complacido a su amigo. -¿Rose no se levantó aún? –Dijo mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y alcanzaba –sin mirar- una manzana roja.

-Ya sabes… siempre se queda dormida, llegará tarde a pociones, es su ley, lo sabes.

-Si... –Scorpius lo miró sonriente mientras masticaba recordando como Rose lo había odiado durante todo el primer curso y cómo cuando lo vio aparecer en la casa de los Potter en el verano casi le dio un infarto, pero tras unas malas miradas y una que otra pelea con su primo consiguieron ser amigos.

Observó al moreno que tenía a su derecha y sonrió de nuevo, ahora era un chico de éxito, con amigos, las chicas querían estar con él todo el tiempo, era guardián en el equipo y tenía al mejor amigo de mundo, ¿qué más podía pedir? Y cuando entró en Hogwarts creía que no iba a conseguir nada más que un par de hechizos por días, pero gracias a Albus, aquello cesó en el momento en el que se hicieron amigos oficialmente. El moreno no lo había dejado solo ni un momento desde ese instante.

El silencio que mantenía el rubio, acompañada de aquella sonrisa –tan nostálgica- hizo que el estómago de Albus revoloteara y su corazón fuera a mil por hora. El moreno miró hacia otro lado e hizo caso omiso a aquellas sensaciones.

-Bueno… -Susurró mientras tosía en un intento de recuperar la voz. –Se trata de Rose ya sabes que…

-¡Hola chicos! –Dijo Hugo mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima interrumpiendo el casi monólogo de Albus, ya que su amigo aún seguía perdido en algún punto del rostro del mediano de los Potter. – ¿Aún no llegó Rose? Es increíble… Al final va a tener razón mamá… -Dijo mientras se metía una rebanada de pan en la boca y agarraba cuatro trozos de pastel. –Porque en James es normal, sale a tu padre, pero Rose, con la madre que tiene, ¿sabéis que nos hacía levantarnos todos los días a las seis de la mañana? Mi padre siempre acababa loco. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras masticaba con ímpetu.

-Lo de James no es hereditario Hugo –Le contestó su prima. –Es solo que no tiene remedio alguno.

Hugo ni siquiera miró a su prima ya que estaba demasiado entretenido viendo como aparecía una bandeja de fruta frente a él.

-Me encanta Hogwarts. –Dijo el pequeño de los Weasley mientras agarraba un par de manzanas más.

-Creo que los dos son lo suficiente parecidos al tío Ron… -Le susurró Albus a su hermana.

-Lo extraño es que esté tan delgado. –Susurró Scorpius uniéndose a la semiconversación ya que Lily seguía callada observando –con cierta cara de asco- como su primo engullía sin piedad.

-Sabéis que por mucho que susurréis os estoy escuchando, ¿cierto?

-Lo hacemos para que nadie te tome por loco. –Dijo Albus mientras se levantaba y despeinaba a su primo. –Ni por un obseso de la comida.

-¡Eh mi pelo!

-Te encanta que lo haga, reconócelo, con esos mofletes… -Decía el moreno mientras intentaba imitar la voz de su abuela.

-Albus me das vergüenza… -Dijo Hugo mientras se peinaba. –Además soy el pequeño, la abuela me adora.

-Y tú su comida. –Dijo Lily susurrando.

-Es amor mutuo. –Afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno. –Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba. –Tenemos que ir a clases de pociones señor Potter.

-Está bien… pero solo voy porque es mi asignatura preferida. –Decía el moreno mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros de debajo de la mesa.

-Si papá te escucha…

-Hará el mismo escándalo de siempre. –Dijo Albus mientras se incorporaba y se situaba al lado de su amigo. –Hasta luego, no comed mucho e iros ya a clase, ¿vale? Y si aparece Rose. –Decía mientras caminaba con Scorpius hacia la puerta. –Decidle que vaya corriendo a clases de pociones, ya comerá luego, si no la profesora creo que esta vez la matará.

Ambos primos asintieron mientras observaban como los dos amigos se alejaban cada vez más.

-Es tan guapo… -Dijo la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y casi se deshacía en su asiento.

-Es claramente gay Lily… -Le dijo su primo mientras cogía otra rebanada más de pan y la untaba de mantequilla. –Ese pelo es como, "miradme, soy abiertamente homosexual"

-¿Qué? –Casi exclamó la chica indignada. –Estás ciego por favor, todas las chicas van detrás de él, no puede ser homosexual en la vida, es increíble, perfecto, viste muy bien y tiene una sonrisa… -Dijo soñadora mientras se sonrojaba.

-A veces dudo que seas Weasley, de verdad, que las chicas vayan detrás de él no quiere decir que él quiera con ellas, o acaso no te has fijado que nunca ha tenido novia.

-Pero es un Malfoy, solo pueden tener una novia que será su futura esposa, estará esperando a la indicada, es normal, yo también esperaría Hugo.

-Lily… los Malfoy desde que se separaron el año pasado dejaron sus tradiciones muy enterradas.

-Pero él…

-Está bien. –Dijo Hugo mientras se levantaban y observaba como su prima hacia lo mismo. –El tiempo decidirá, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero ya verás cómo tengo razón.

Hugo solo asintió y se dirigió con su prima hasta la puerta del gran comedor. Suspiró al pensar que ahora tenía clases de encantamientos y miró al techo con desesperación. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja asintió y abrazaba sus libros como si la vida dependiera de ello. Aún después de llevar tres años en ese colegio, seguía teniendo un cierto pánico a ser el centro de atención por su apellido y aquello le aterraba. Suspiró resignada y vio a lo lejos del pasillo como su hermano y el rubio, se empujaban en una especie de juego. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver como el rubio casi se tiraba encima de su hermano y este solo lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Aún recordaba con pesar la de veces que su hermano mediano había llorado porque su madre no había sido capaz de aceptar aquella amistad y como su padre, bastante paciente, había aceptado hablar con el padre de Scorpius y dejar las cosas claras, por el bien de ambos.

Albus se peinó un poco después de aquella batalla y miró sonriente hacia Scorpius, que seguía intacto y sin siquiera un mechón despeinado. Maldijo la herencia de su padre y respiró con dificultad al intentar tranquilizarse. Tenía que mirar que era eso que le pasaba, esa sensación tan extraña, porque nunca le había pasado cuando le tocaban.

"Quizás si hablase con James…" –Pensó.

_-Es inútil –_Dijo la voz de su cabeza. _– Lo quieres, él es mío, es nuestro, nos pertenece…_

"¡Cállate!" –Albus agitó su cabeza como si así pudiera alejarlo e inmediatamente la mano de Scorpius se posó en su hombro tranquilizándolo por completo.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Ahora si… -Albus suspiró. –Gracias.

Y con el corazón a cien por hora, una voz tranquilizada y un zoológico en el estómago, Albus apresuró el paso y Scorpius sin decir nada, lo siguió igualando su ritmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento mucho no haber cumplido lo que dije y haber tardado tanto, pero tuve mis motivos... me ingresaron el 31! No fue nada grave pero he estado todas estas semanas de idas y venidas al médico por lo cual no he estado muy pendiente de todo esto, lo siento mucho de veras. Quiero darle las gracias a todos lo que me comentan y decirle a feriyen (a parte de muchas gracias!) que todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco, habrá unos cuantos flashbacks! Espero que os guste la continuación y espero estar bien para la semana que viene y poder actualizar, porque ahora mismo tengo hasta mareos de estar aquí pero me sentia muy mal al no actualizar! y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Rose aquel día había tenido un sueño muy bueno, demasiado bueno. Había soñado que se bañaba en una bañera repleta de chocolate e incluso juraría que había olido el perfecto aroma de aquel dulce. Por eso cuando se despertó de un sobresalto y miró el reloj muggle que le había regalado su abuelo, casi se cae de la cama y llora. ¿Cómo se podía haber despertado tan tarde? Volvió a mirarlo. Eran las doce de la mañana ¿Y por qué aquel maldito artefacto no había sonado? Según su abuelo ese reloj debería de lanzar una melodía odiosa. Pero nada, ahí seguía el aparato, sin inmutarse, sin mover siquiera una manija. Rose se acercó con detenimiento. El Reloj no se movía, ¿Qué le pasaba? Suspiró y lo aporreó. Nada, el reloj seguía sin inmutarse. Le dio la vuelta y volvió a golpearlo. De repente una tapadera salió disparada del objeto y quedó un hueco en el reloj. Rose miró hacia el techo y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Al reloj le faltaban las dichosas pilas que tantas veces se lo había repetido su abuelo. "Recuerda ponerle las pilas Rose" Le había dicho mientras le daba un objeto delgado y largo.

En un momento de lucidez, Rose alcanzó su varita y metió un que otro mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Tempus. –Dijo.

En ese instante unos números de humo aparecieron en el aire. 07:45 marcaban.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Repetía mientras se levantaba y vestía corriendo por la habitación. –La profesora Marie me va a matar y no llegaré al desayuno.

Rose dio unas vueltas más por la habitación hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente decente como para salir de allí. Volvió a echar el hechizo y descubrió que ya habían pasado quince minutos, definitivamente, llegaría tarde a pociones.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y tropezó con algún que otro escalón a medida que iba descendiendo por las escaleras de Hogwarts. Bendijo su suerte cuando, por su camino hacia las mazmorras, ninguna escalera cambió de sentido sobre la marcha y no pisó ningún escalón falso. Tampoco se topó con Peeves. Cuando llegó frente la puerta de pociones suspiró, agarró bien su bolso y entró.

Todos la miraron risueños y ella solo supo agachar la cabeza e intentó aguantar la risa. La profesora la miraba mal desde su asiento y esperó a que la pelirroja dijera algo, pero Rose decidió quedarse lo más callada posible.

-Señorita Weasley. –Dijo la menuda profesora. –Llega usted tarde.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Y se considera usted Ravenclaw… -Decía mientras apilaba sus pergaminos. –Siéntese en su mesa de siempre, que sus compañeros le expliquen que hay que hacer.

Rose suspiró y miro a su primo. Este solo leía y releía el pergamino que tenía delante. Miró a la derecha del moreno y observó a Scorpius que la miraba risueño y alzando un pulgar.

-Y por cierto. –Dijo la profesora mientras Rose avanzaba hasta su asiento. –Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Mierda. –Suspiró Rose mientras se sentaba y se encogía en la silla. –Bueno contadme.

El rubio le hizo un gesto a Rose señalando a su primo que seguía con el pergamino en la mano derecha y la boca abierta. Albus releyó un sinfín de veces el trozo de papel envuelto que le había dejado su profesora sobre el escritorio.

-No puede ser -Decía mientras se revolvía los cabellos. -¿Cómo nos ha podido tocar semejante poción?

-Tampoco es para tanto Al. –Respondió su amigo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Rose mientras intentaba ver que ponía en aquel pergamino.

-¿No? ¿Lo tengo que leer de nuevo? –Dijo mientras tosía aclarando su voz. – La poción siguiente a preparar tiene como ingredientes. –El moreno hizo una pausa observando a Scorpius y luego a su prima. –Asfódelo cortado, tisana, semillas de anís verde, raíz de angélica, comino, hinodo, acónito y ajenjo. Si adivináis cual es y la preparáis a la perfección ganareis cincuenta puntos para vuestra casa y el honor de representar a Hogwarts en el concurso de pocionistas jóvenes de Londres. –Concluyó mientras observaba a sus compañeros. -¿Sabéis lo que significa y que poción es?

El rubio lo miró con la boca abierta y un tanto divertido.

-Si te digo la verdad… no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, el bueno en pociones eres tú, ¿no?

-Yo mejor no digo nada. –Opinó Rose cruzándose de brazos intentando hacerse la interesante.

-Por favor no hagas como si lo supieras porque no es así. –Le dijo Scorpius a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! por Merlín… -Albus golpeó su frente con resignación interrumpiendo a sus dos compañeros. –Es… -Miró a su alrededor y observó como todos los alumnos estaban pendientes a su conversación. Se acercó a Scorpius y le susurró en su oído. –Amortentia… y no sé cómo ha podido mandar a unos alumnos semejante poción.

-¿Y has causado tanto revuelo para eso? Se fiará de nosotros.

-¿Me lo vais a decir o lo tengo que adivinar yo?

-¿No eras tan lista que ya lo sabias? –Cuestionó el rubio un tanto divertido.

-Malfoy díselo si no estaremos así toda la mañana.

-Está bien, está bien.

Scorpius se lo dijo a Rose tan bajito que se lo tuvo que repetir cuatro veces. Cuando por fin la pelirroja se enteró abrió la boca y luego rio.

-No es para tanto hombre. –Le dijo a su primo. –Eso lo hacemos con los ojos cerrados.

-Está claro que no escuchaste lo que dijo la profesora. Tendremos que hacer un análisis completo de la poción, entero, ¿me entiendes?

El rubio lo observó con una ceja alzada mientras que Rose suspiraba y asentía boquiabierta. Albus se golpeó la nariz con disimulo y Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asintiendo. Tomando casi el mismo gesto que su compañera.

-Ahora lo entiendo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no? Piensa que al menos llevamos ventaja sobre los demás ya sabes que poción es, de seguro que todos van luego hacia la biblioteca, nosotros podremos hacerla en nuestro cuarto tienes millones de libros de pociones en alguno tendrá que estar como se hace.

-En eso el flacucho de aquí tiene razón. –Afirmó Rose mientras miraba su pluma con detenimiento. –Solo será ver como se hace y listo.

El moreno suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-No hará falta, sé perfectamente cómo se hace, ¿o no recordáis el año pasado cuando queríais que la hiciera para que Claude y Justin se fijaran en vosotros? –Susurró. –Además es demasiado fácil para mí.

-Es verdad… lo siento, sé que te di algún que otro problema.

-Sí, y al final la hiciste para nada, nunca la llegamos a gastar… -Dijo Rose pensativa. –Creo que aún la tengo por ahí.

-No pasa nada. –Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado e intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Albus aún recordaba bastante bien lo mal que lo había pasado mientras pensaba en como estaría Claude con Scorpius si al final este le daba la poción y para colmo la voz que aparecía en su cabeza no se había callado durante tres semana seguidas. –Tenemos tres semanas para que esté completa, primero necesitamos obtener todos los ingredientes.

-La profesora dijo que ella nos los daría. –Dijo Scorpius mientras sonreía.

-Perfecto, pues, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos esta tarde? Al menos para empezar a cocer el asfódelo con la tisana mientras las semillas se asientan.

-Tú mandas. –Dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aún no puedo entender por qué la profesora nos tiene que hacer esto, no pienso poner lo que huelo en un trozo de papel… -Dijo Albus más para sí mismo que para ambos.

-Yo creo… -Decía Rose mientras golpeaba su mentón y miraba a la nada.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá a que huele tu chica.

Albus sonrió triste y miró el pergamino mientras lo doblaba con delicadeza.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo debería de oler…

Scorpius suspiró y le palmeó el brazo mientras Albus recogía las plumas y sus respectivos tinteros. Mientras tanto, Rose miraba a su alrededor y observaba como toda la clase se levantaba de sus asientos, ¿tan pronto había pasado el tiempo?

-Te respeto y sabes que cada vez que me has dicho que querías enamorarte de alguien lo he creído y no te he preguntado nunca nada, pero créeme, no es tan bonito como lo pintan. –Le dijo el rubio a Albus mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de este.

-Si ya sé… aún me queda tu experiencia del año pasado.

-No me lo recuerdes, además eso no era nada, solo fue un capricho.

-Si ya, ¿tanto como para pedirme Amortentia? –Cuestionaba el moreno mientras abandonaba su asiento.

Scorpius suspiró y corrió hacia Albus mientras que este ya estaba pasando por la puerta de pociones. Rose seguía sentada en su asiento, recogiendo las cosas con delicadeza y muy pendiente a sus dos compañeros.

-A lo que me refiero es que; ¡el amor es una mierda! –Exclamó Scorpius alzando los brazos.

El mediano de los Potter abrazó sus libros y siguió hacia delante como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Potter, te estoy hablando, no me dejes aquí tirado.

-Tenemos que llegar a clases de Runas antiguas.

-Aún nos quedan diez minutos.

Albus casi corrió escaleras arriba y dejó a un Scorpius boquiabierto y sin saber qué hacer. Una mano fría se posó en su cuello y un escalofrío espantoso le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

-Déjalo, no quiere que sepamos quien le gusta. –Dijo Rose mientras retiraba la mano de la delicada piel del Rubio.

-Weasley, la próxima vez metete la mano por donde te quepa.

La pelirroja rio sonoramente y recolocó su bolso en el hombro derecho.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿Qué has hecho para mosquear a mi primo?

-¡Nada! –Exclamó el rubio. –No lo entiendo.

-Yo puede que sí, puede que no. –Decía mientras avanzaba acompañada de Scorpius. –Lo único que sé es que tengo un tarro de Amortentia en mi baúl.

El rubio giró tan bruscamente la cabeza que casi se cae por las escaleras.

-¿Aún lo guardas?

-Enterito. –Afirmó Rose. – Y nos va a ahorrar mucho trabajo, ya solo tendremos que esperar el tiempo estimado, para que no sea muy obvio que no la hicimos y hacer ya los análisis y listo, tendremos todo en tiempo record.

-A veces sí que eres lista. –Decía el rubio mientras giraba a la derecha dirección que había tomado su amigo unos minutos antes. –Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, en el almuerzo te quiero ver en mi mesa con el tarro de Amortentia en el bolso, ¿entendido Weasley?

-Entendido pesado. –Decía Rose mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Scorpius viajó completamente pensativo hasta su próxima clase. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón en lo que fuera que hubiese hecho a Albus. Pero cuando llegó se topó con que su amigo, no estaba en clase. El rubio se sentó silenciosamente en su asiento de siempre y esperó a que el moreno de un momento a otro apareciese. Pero no apareció durante toda la hora.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos! estoy mucho mejor! y si, fue un poco grave pero si no se mira con positividad tú mismo te pones peor, así que lo que mejor pude hacer fue mirarlo con todo el lado positivo que podía y aquí estoy! Disfrutando de la vida que es algo hermoso, no lo creeis? Con esto que me ha pasado en las ultimas semanas me ha demostrado de como es la vida y bueno, solo queria daros las gracias a todos! y bueno os traigo lo más rapido que he podido otro capitulo! no sé como estará, a mi realmente no me convence mucho, pero espero que os guste! Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen me comentan y me siguen, me dais las fuerzas para sentarme frente al pc y seguir escribiendo! Y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

James se paseaba aquella mañana por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras se alisaba la túnica, se peinaba cuidadosamente y acariciaba suavemente su insignia de prefecto. Todo había ido perfecto en su clase de transformaciones pudiendo convertir sin cuidado una silla en un gato de porcelana perfectamente tintado de naranja. Así que el pelirrojo paseaba por los pasillos tan feliz que podía eclipsar a cualquiera con su radiante sonrisa. Parpadeó varias veces para lubricar aquellas odiosas lentillas muggles y suspiró mientras se peinaba de nuevo, cabía decir que el pelirrojo tenía bastante obsesión por su cabello.

Pensó en la comida que le esperaría después de dos clases más y observó en su trayecto, cómo las chicas lo miraban mientras lo saludaban un tanto coquetas y él, les sonería solamente por si acaso. La verdad era que, a James Sirius Potter le encantaban las mujeres y ya había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas se había liado a lo largo de aquel curso. Se ajustó en el hombro su bolsa de piel de dragón, cortesía del tío Charlie, se peinó por décima vez en la mañana y, con suma elegancia (demasiada para un Potter) descendió las escaleras principales y esperó al final de ellas a que su amigo Will y su primo Fred apareciesen.

Palmeó en su pierna izquierda unas cuantas veces siguiendo un ritmo imaginario y suspiró con desesperación. James Sirius Potter tenía muchas virtudes, pero unas de sus imperfecciones era no tener paciencia. Volvió a contemplar aquel reloj. Llegaría tarde a clases de Herbología y todo por haber cogido los tres, tanto Will, Fred, como él, diferentes clases a primera hora de la mañana, pero si en un futuro quería ser auror como su padre, no le quedaba más remedio que optar por las clases que le dieran más facilidad para poder acceder a la academia de aurores.

Miró su reloj de muñeca digital que tío Dudley le había regalado por navidad el año pasado por cuarta vez en tan solo veinte segundos. Solo quedaban cinco minutos para llegar hasta la clase del profesor Longbottom. Resopló y encogió un poco la pierna derecha para que su rodilla crujiera, ya que después de haberse roto la pierna en aquel partido de quidditch en cuarto no había vuelto a ser la misma y los huesos crujían estrepitosamente de vez en cuando.

De repente unos pasos apresurados se hicieron notar en aquel pasillo desierto. James volvió a peinarse con cautela, reafirmó el agarre en su bolso y sonrió al pensar en su primo y su amigo del alma, pero valiente sorpresa se llevó al ver a su hermano con un caminar furioso, colorado, hablando solo y sin Scorpius Malfoy, lo que ya era bastante sorprendente.

Lo observó con detenimiento mientras lo veía llegar con aquel paso apresurado. Llevaba la corbata un poco doblada, raro en Albus, sus libros estaban demasiado apretados contra su pecho y tenía una respiración demasiado agitada y forzada. De repente James se preocupó, ¿Qué le había pasado al moreno para estar así?

Albus lo vio e inmediatamente aminoró el paso conforme se iba acercando. Le costaba respirar, su corazón se sentía pesado, la voz se había ido pero su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar y lo peor de todo, se sentía increíblemente mal, el estómago le daba vueltas y solo podía pensar en algo, o el alguien mejor dicho, en Scorpius.

Miró al pelirrojo con miedo esperando una mala respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor. James, sin embargo se fijó en como el labio de su hermano temblaba, como si de un momento a otro pudiera echarse a llorar. El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar mientras miraba su reloj. Definitivamente ya no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-Al carajo Herbología. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hermano que ahora se había apoyado en la columna de piedra deslizándose poco a poco tirando en su proceso los libros que portaba. –Al, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno que había optado por tomar la misma posición que sus libros de texto.

-A ti que te parece. –Le contestó Albus mientras se ajustaba la corbata y observaba su mano temblar en todo el proceso. –Estoy hecho una mierda James. –Confesó.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Volvió a cuestionar su hermano. - ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

Albus negó con la cabeza pero no dijo palabra alguna. Por unos segundo James esperó a que su hermano dijera algo más pero no conseguía respuesta alguna. Albus tragó sonoramente e intentó que las lágrimas no resbalasen de sus ojos. En cambio, James suspiró, ese niño siempre estaba con aquel aire depresivo.

-¿Te apetece un cigarrillo? –Dijo como única salida.

-No fumo… -Contestó Albus con la voz entrecortada. –A Scorpius no le gusta el olor del tabaco.

-Que pedante… -James suspiró y rio mientras se levantaba. –Ni que fuera tu novio.

El moreno ocultó su sonrojo tan bien como pudo mientras negaba efusivamente, pero evidentemente, para alguien que está acostumbrado a los sonrojos ajenos no pasó tan desapercibido.

-Está bien, me lo fumaré yo, pero ya sabes que aquí no se puede. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras recogía los libros de su hermano y le daba un pequeño puntapié al zapato del moreno. –Y además, no quiero que estés aquí tirado todo el día, a mamá le disgustaría mucho y ya sabes que Neville siempre está encima de nosotros y más hoy que estoy faltando a su clase.

Albus asintió y se levantó lentamente, como si el cuerpo le pesase. James emprendió la marcha. El moreno anduvo tan cerca de su hermano como pudo. Recorrieron el castillo con cautela. El mayor de los Potter conocía tantos pasadizos secretos que ni siquiera tardaron diez minutos en estar en la parte más oculta de los jardines, no muy cerca del bosque prohibido pero si lo bastante lejos de los ventanales del castillo.

-Cuando el año que viene termine el curso. –Decía James mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. –Te daré el mapa que me dio papá y otra cosa más. –Aclaró guiñando un ojo mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarrillos y se metía uno en la boca. –No creo que te dé tiempo a aprendértelo todo como yo, pero te será útil. –Finalizó soltando una bocanada de humo.

-¿Qué otra cosa? –Cuestionó su hermano menor intrigado.

James le respondió con otro guiño. Albus sabía perfectamente de la existencia del mapa del merodeador, creada por su abuelo, por el padre de Ted, Sirius –el padrino de su padre- y un bastardo (tal y como decía su tío Ron) pero no sabía de qué se podría tratar aquella "otra cosa".

-Te encantará tanto como a mí, créeme. –Dijo el pelirrojo risueño. –Me ha servido para tantas cosas que me va a dar demasiada pena desprenderme de ella.

Albus le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y James se la devolvió con bastante gusto. Luego pasaron unos minutos en silencio. James seguía con su cigarrillo y Albus se frotaba las manos mientras suspiraba al sentir alivio en su cabeza. Se balanceó de un lado para otro y observó a su hermano. Había cambiado tanto que no parecía el mismo canalla pelirrojo que corría detrás de él en la casa de sus abuelos.

-Y bien. –Dijo James mientras carraspeaba. – Te he dado mucho tiempo para que te desahogues con tu propia cabeza, ¿me contarás que pasó?

Albus titubeo durante unos segundos. Suspiró y miró a su hermano mientras se mordía el labio. No sabía cómo responderle porque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. ¿Por qué se había puesto así al recordar algo que había pasado el año pasado? ¿Por qué todavía le dolía? ¿Por qué le había dolido cuando Scorpius le confesó que le gustaba aquella chica?

James esperó pacientemente y observó la lucha interior que tenía su hermano menor. –Al. –Lo llamó. – No hace falta que me digas nombres si quieres.

-A veces, cuando pasa algo con… -Titubeó. –Con una persona quiero decir, me pasa algo extraño…. –Le confesó mientras enrollaba en su dedo un pequeño hilo que sobresalía de su uniforme.

-Si… -Afirmó su hermano asintiendo levemente. – ¿Qué cosa extraña?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo, es tan raro…

-Entiendo… -Decía James mientras lo observaba atentamente. – ¿Dolor en el pecho?

-A veces… -Confesó su hermano un tanto incómodo. – No es siempre, es solo cuando pasa algo que me disgusta…

\- ¿Con esa persona? – Albus asintió lentamente. -¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué te hizo estar cabreado hoy?

-Recordar algo que me hacía daño, supongo. –Confesaba mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba hacía sus manos, entretenidas con aquel hilo.

-Me da que no te ayudo mucho, ¿no?

Albus sonrió y negó nerviosamente. –No mucho. –Confesó. –Aunque tampoco creo que haya alguien que me pueda ayudar.

-Bueno, siempre hay alguien hombre. –Dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro. -¿No puede ayudarte Malfoy? Siempre estáis juntos.

Albus sonrió al imaginarse la escena, él contándole al causante de su problema todo lo que le pasaba.

Negó rotundamente riéndose aún. –Dudo que él pueda ayudarme.

-Pueda o no. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba de su postura y miraba su reloj. –Te acaba de hacer reír más que yo y no está presente.

Al moreno no se le borró la sonrisa de la cara mientras seguía con aquel hilo y James lo tomó como un posible acierto. Se apuntó un tanto y se preparó para marcharse ya que había recordado el trabajo que tenía que entregar hoy como último día y no podía arriesgarse en nada.

-¿Te vas ya? –Cuestionó Albus apenado.

-Me temo que sí pero ya sabes. –Decía su hermano mientras recogía su bolsa, apagaba el cigarrillo y daba un que otro paso hacia delante. –Si necesitas más ayuda, o me dices quien es esa persona, yo no te voy a juzgar, eres mi hermano y te voy aceptar aunque me digas que deseas a Hagrid, ¿Entendido?

Albus lo miró mientras observaba la mirada de su hermano. Determinación, cariño, aprecio. Asintió sin decir nada más, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro. De momento, quería quedarse allí solo por unos minutos. Observó a su hermano alejarse y lo despidió con una sonrisa. Se retumbó un poco más en aquel suelo húmedo y observó el cielo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quería a Scorpius o era solo una tontería? ¿Y si tenía que exponer a que olía el rubio en plena clase? Bajo su atenta mirada y su sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad si Malfoy se enterase de que Albus Potter es gay? ¿Y su familia? No podía ser, aquello no era sumamente correcto. Contuvo la respiración como si aquello le fuera a dar las fuerzas necesarias como para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

_-Miente… -_ Dijo de repente en su susurro la voz que a veces lo mortificaba.

-Mentir… -se repitió el moreno.- ¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo?

_-Aléjate de él…. Busca a alguien nuevo…_

-Busca a alguien nuevo… -Repitió el moreno. -¿Algo así como una novia? Así nadie podría sospechar nada…

La voz no contestó y el dolor de cabeza de Albus desapareció por completo. Suspiró sonoramente mientras pensaba en lo que aquella voz le había dicho, ¿una novia? Él nunca había tenido una ni tampoco se había interesado por alguna chica. Pero de alguna manera tenía que intentar al menos separarse un poco de Scorpius y ver qué pasaba si realmente intentaba tener una relación con alguien. Decidido, suspiró y se levantó de donde estaba. Palmeó sus túnicas unas cuantas veces y recogió sus libros que se encontraban extremadamente húmedos. Lanzó un hechizo tempus y descubrió que su clase ya había pasado y ahora tendría que dirigirse a clases de Historia de la magia. Corrió por los jardines como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidándose incluso de todo lo que había pasado hacia tan solo diez minutos cuando su hermano se había marchado. Atravesó los pasillos haciendo resonar sus pisadas como si se tratase de un gigante. Dobló la última esquina para encontrarse con la puerta de su clase abierta de par en par. Entró con cautela y vio que aún no había llegado nadie ni siquiera el profesor. Se sentó en el asiento más alejado de la clase y sacó todos sus pergaminos correspondientes.

Se masajeó las manos frías y se sintió nervioso pensando que de un momento a otro entraría por las puertas Scorpius y no podría hacer nada para huir de él. Y en unos veinte segundos, aproximadamente, lo que había estado temiendo Albus se hizo realidad.

El rubio estaba pasando el umbral de la puerta bastante serio hasta que alzó su cabeza y observó con entusiasmo como su amigo estaba sentado en el sitio de siempre. Tragó sonoramente y dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado aglomerado en su garganta desde que el moreno se había marchado. Le sonrió y Albus le contestó, pero la sonrisa que le había devuelto al rubio no le gustó demasiado. No había sido una sonrisa lo bastante sincera.

Se sentó a su lado con cautela, temiendo que el moreno pudiera levantarse y echar a correr de un momento a otro. Sacó todos sus pergaminos de la bolsa y miró hacia su pluma demasiado bien puesta en la mesa. Juntó las manos y armó todo el valor para hablar con su amigo.

-Lo siento si dije algo que te molestó, yo no quería…

El corazón de Albus se encogió, los nervios se agolparon en su estómago y lo único que quería en ese momento era poder abrazar a su amigo.

-No pasa nada. – Contestó como pudo. –La culpa es mía, no debería de haberme puesto así, ¿me perdonas?

Scorpius lo miró directamente a los ojos y le contestó con aquella sonrisa que hacía que a Albus le temblaran las piernas y quisiera morirse allí mismo.

-No tengo nada que perdonar tonto. –Confesó mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a su amigo. -¿Estamos bien? –Cuestionó con miedo.

Albus lo contempló. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que quería contestarle él mismo. –Si. –Afirmó. –Creo que siempre hemos estado bien. No sé qué me ha pasado, habrá sido por el trabajo que nos mandó la profesora.

La sonrisa que había demostrado en ese momento el rubio no se podía comparar ni con la más maravillosa lluvia de estrellas fugaces, podría haber eclipsado el sol si hubiera querido e incluso enamorar a todo Hogwarts si hubiera estado delante de todos los alumnos.

-Tengo una noticia que te va a encantar. –Dijo de repente Scorpius casi saltando en su asiento. –Rose tiene todavía Amortentia de la que hiciste el año pasado.

-¿De verdad? – De repente a Albus le entró el pánico.

El rubio asintió demasiado feliz. –Te hemos ahorrado el trabajo. –Confesó sonriente. –Lo va a traer en el almuerzo y después vamos a ir a nuestro cuarto para realizar el trabajo escrito, lo podemos terminar después de mi entrenamiento con el equipo y ya lo tendremos listo para cuando haya que entregarlo para que no sea muy evidente.

Albus asintió sin decir nada. Lo que estaba temiendo había llegado demasiado pronto, ni siquiera le habían dejado un solo día para hacerse a la idea de aquello.

El profesor apareció de repente en su escritorio y el silencio se hizo notable entre todos los alumnos, o quizás en casi todos. Lucy saludaba a Albus desde su asiento en la primera fila y ya no sabía que ruido hacer para que el moreno le hiciera caso.

Albus la contempló durante unos segundos y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada. La chica se volvió en su asiento e hizo una sonora carcajada acompañada de las de sus amigas.

Scorpius se acercó al oído de Albus. -¿En serio todavía te saluda así? –Susurró. –Lucy me cae mal desde el primer día, me parece demasiado patético todo lo que hace para llevarse tu atención.

-No es tan mala. –Confesó el moreno. –A veces es un alivio que sea la única que atiende en esta clase, nos pasamos apuntes de vez en cuando.

-Esa lo hace para que le hagas caso, ¿no lo ves?

Albus se encogió de hombros. –Da igual, a mí me viene bien. –Confesó mientras observaba como la rubia volvía a inclinarse en su asiento para observarlo. –No creo que haga daño a nadie.

El rubio volvió a su posición y se cruzó de brazos. –Lo que tú digas. –Refunfuñó.

Y con esa última palabra ambos mantuvieron la atención en el profesor. O al menos eso creía Albus ya que el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que se veía Lucy pestañeando tanto. La miró con bastante desagrado y se acercó más al moreno si podía. La rubia lo contempló y su mirada se volvió bastante seria. Le hizo un pequeño corte de mangas a Scorpius y volvió a darse la vuelta para atender a lo que el profesor dictaba. Scorpius sonrió satisfecho e inhaló el aroma de su amigo, su toque de siempre, lavanda por su champú, chocolate por el gel de baño que descansaba en la estantería y un poco de hierba fresca que era el olor característico de todo proveniente de Weasley.


	9. ausencia

Siento mucho estar tardando tsnto... pero tengo mis razones. Al final seguí enferma, y bueno, recaí. Sigo en hospitales y medicos y ni siquiera he encendido el pc otra vez pero ya he vuelto a mi casa hoy justamente, he encendido el pc un mommento y me he mmetido aqui para poder escribir esto. Siento mucho todo estobde verdad, pero pprometo que la continuacion vendrá lo ante posible ya que estoy de nuevo en mi casa. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y por vuuestro apoyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Perdonadme muchisimo de verdad! pero he estado tan enferma que ni siquiera he podido levantarme de la cama. He ido de hospital en hospital y aun así mi enfermedad casi no se va... Pero cada vez que leo algo que me poneis me dais tanto animo que me haceis continuar! Así que ahora que estoy mejor, que la fiebre se fue y puedo estar un tiempo sentada, me he puesto en el pc y he aprovechado para escribir un rato. He continuado la historia metiendo a otros personajes que vereis cuales son. Me gustaria añadir un poco de Drarry en el futuro (Todo este tiempo en cama me ha dado para planear bastante jeje) y no sé que más deciros! que me encantais! y muchisimas gracias a todos por todo! por los animos, por todo lo que me decis y de verdad siento mucho la demora... U.U Como siempre, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras intentaba que la claridad del día —que se colaba por la ventana— no le hiciera daño. Aquel sábado hacia tanto frío que el solo pensar salir de la cama te hacia estremecer. Tanteó como pudo aún con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando sus gafas en la mesita de noche. Cuando se las colocó, parecía que el daño que le podía hacer el sol a sus ojos recién sacados de la oscuridad era menor. Parpadeó un par de veces y se estiró por completo en aquella cama vacía. Vacía, se repitió. Miró hacia su derecha descartando sus dudas. Aquel lado de la cama estaba vacío y la historia se había repetido durante cinco largas semanas. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su vida? Había pasado de tener una familia completa y feliz, a tener una casa vacía y una mujer que lo engañaba con su compañero de trabajo.

Suspiró con pesadez y se tocó la frente. Estaba helada pero se sentía tan agotado que padecía síntomas claros de un resfriado. Eso, o quizás era la pequeña depresión que lo agotaba durante aquellos días. Aquel silencio era tan agotador…

Tres toques en su ventana lo distrajeron del escrutinio que tenía sobre aquel techo blanco interrumpiendo aquel silencio infernal que reinaba en su casa. Giró su cabeza con pesadez hacia la ventana que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación y una lechuza parda lo esperaba portando una carta mal doblada. La nostalgia invadió la mente del moreno al ver aquel animal tan parecido a su primer amigo. Sin embargo, la reconoció al instante, se trataba de la lechuza de su hijo Albus. Se preparó para el frío que le esperaría y se destapó lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la ventana recibiendo un gran azote de frio en la cara y recogió con sumo agradecimiento la carta que le brindaba la lechuza de su hijo. Ésta se fue mientras masticaba una golosina que le había ofrecido el moreno.

Harry bajó descalzo y con la carta en la mano hacia la cocina. Donde se preparó un café bien cargado y bastante caliente. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y contempló aquella carta mientras volvía a asumir aquel silencio que lo derrotaba por las noches. Suspiró con pesadez, porque en ese mismo instante había comprendido que de un momento a otro sus hijos estarían en casa y no sabría cómo explicar que su madre se había marchado a estados unidos con su nuevo novio. Se masajeó las sienes y limpió las gafas con detenimiento. Se calentó las manos contra la taza y con otro suspiro, abrió la carta de su hijo mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas.

Dos toques en su puerta hicieron que el moreno desquitara su atención del pergamino no dejándolo pasar del: "Querido papá" que su hijo le había escrito.

Sorprendido por tener visita un viernes, se acercó a la puerta con cautela mientras se recolocaba, lo mejor que podía, las prendas que portaba, porque realmente a una camiseta antigua y a unos pantalones gastados no se le podía llamar pijama.

Harry suspiró y volvió a subirse los pantalones tan bien como pudo y con otro suspiró más abrió la puerta de golpe.

Ante él se encontraba su esposa, ataviada con un abrigo de piel de zorro, unos guantes de cuero y un gorro con un gran plumón que le recordaba a los que se solía poner la abuela de Neville. Ésta lo miró un tanto asqueada y suspiró mientras agarraba su gran bolso negro.

—Veo que sigues como siempre. —Le dijo lentamente, como si Harry no supiera su idioma.

Harry la observó con cautela. La pelirroja tenía un cierto aire a tía Petunia, y aquello, le daba aún más repulsión.

—Y tú estás… — El moreno volvió a mirarla. — Diferente.

— Obviamente, Michael me da todo lo que quiero y más.

Harry asintió silenciosamente mientras le dejaba paso, pero Ginny no se movió del marco de la puerta, como si entrar en aquella estancia pudiera quemarle su delicada piel. La pelirroja negó levemente con la cabeza y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.

—Vengo para ir contigo a recoger a los niños y así podremos decirles los dos que nos hemos separado, pero quiero una cosa rápida porque el traslador sale a las 17:00 en punto, por cierto. —Dijo mientras rebuscaba en aquel bolso. — Toma. — Decía mientras le entregaba a Harry un papel doblado cuidadosamente. — Necesito que los firmes, son los papeles del divorcio. Sé que es pronto, pero realmente Michael y yo estamos hablando de boda, ¿increíble cierto?

—De acuerdo, pero necesito cambiarme antes, ¿está bien? Entra si quieres y si no pues... —Dijo el moreno mientras guardaba los papeles y hacia una nota mental de rellenarlos cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes. —interrumpió Ginny. —Te esperaré aquí fuera.

Harry asintió con pesadez mientras deslizaba sus pies y se adentraba en aquella casa sombría. Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si acaso la pelirroja quería entrar y subió con paso firme las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Revolvió los cajones de su armario buscando la ropa más adecuada para el momento. Acabó poniéndose una camisa negra, unos jeans y su chaqueta de cuero, realmente iba como siempre. Pasó sus manos dos veces por aquel pelo desordenado y salió de su cuarto con el pensamiento de que aquel día no iba a ser nada bueno. Pasó por la cocina, recogió la taza y guardó la carta de su hijo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Ginny estaba exasperada y resoplando un sinfín de cosas al aire. Aquella escena para Harry fue más graciosa de lo que esperaba así que salió casi tapándose el rostro para que la pelirroja no lo viera sonreír.

El moreno sacó sus llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y un auto rojo aparcado en la acera del frente dio dos pequeñas pitadas. Eso era lo único bueno del camino hasta la estación, ya que tenían que aparentar ser una familia más de aquella zona.

El moreno condujo lo más callado que pudo. El ambiente en aquel espacio no estaba para muchas fiestas. La radio retransmitía un escandaloso partido de futbol y varias nubes se empezaban a juntar unas con otras, amenazando una posible tormenta.

Llegaron a la estación en menos de media hora, aunque para Harry pareció haber sido cuatro horas. El moreno aparcó lo más cercano a la entrada y salió del auto seguido de Ginny, que no paraba de resoplar y mirar su reloj de pulsera.

Cuando llegaron al andén, después de un sinfín de paradas en tiendas de artículos de regalo cortesía de Ginny, estaba todo demasiado silencioso e incluso casi vacío. Harry sabía perfectamente que habían llegado demasiado pronto como para que en aquel lugar hubiera algún padre esperando.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde. —Bufó la pelirroja. —Michael se va a enfadar si llego tarde.

—Te recuerdo que vienes a ver a tus hijos, creo que Michael debería de tener consideración y no ponerte un horario.

Ginny lo miró con enfado.

— ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un traslador?

La pelirroja solo obtuvo silencio por parte del moreno.

—Claro que no lo sabes. —Casi gritó. —Nunca quisiste que fuéramos de viaje, estabas más preocupado en llevarte bien con Malfoy que en tu esposa.

—Ginny, ¿de verdad vamos a volver con lo mismo otra vez?

—Pues claro que sí, si no hubiera sido por la tontería de Albus seguiríamos juntos y lo sabes.

Harry observó a la pelirroja con enojo.

—Seguiríamos juntos si no me hubieras puesto los cuernos Ginny.

—Te los puse porque necesitaba la atención que tú no me dabas. —Decía exasperada mientras alzaba los brazos. —Siempre estabas más preocupado en Albus, me dejaste vendida delante de Malfoy cuando le diste el permiso de que su hijo y el nuestro fueran amigos, le diste permiso a ese rubio insufrible a entrar en nuestra casa.

—Lo hice porque quería que nuestro hijo fuera feliz y lo es, tiene un amigo que lo adora Ginny, como lo fue para mí tu hermano y Hermione.

—Ellos eran diferentes. —Aclaró enfadada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se apellidaban Malfoy?

La pelirroja arrugó la cara con cierta señal de asco.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejar el pasado a un lado? Draco Malfoy pasó por muchas cosas también y ambos lo hablamos, supimos aceptar que nuestros hijos fueran amigos y están bien, son felices, e incluso podría soportar a Malfoy si viniera a casa algún día.

—Esto es increíble. Sabía que esto no iba a salir bien, nunca sale nada bien contigo. — Casi escupía Ginny mientras volvía a observar su reloj. — ¿Sabes qué? Que te ayude Malfoy a hablar con los niños, me voy, tengo que coger un traslador que me lleve con Michael, él no me antepondría al capricho de un niño de once años.

—Ginny, ¿lo dices de verdad? Ese niño es tu hijo.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio. — Y con esa corta afirmación, la pelirroja le dio la espalda al moreno y caminó hacia la salida del andén con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

Harry contempló el enorme reloj que colgaba al lado de una farola. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Y como si salieran de la nada, muchos padres empezaron a aparecer mientras murmuraban entre ellos, reían e incluso lloraban de emoción por volver a ver a sus hijos. Todos iban en parejas, todos menos él. Ni siquiera sus amigos lo habían llamado para quedar. Suspiró mientras contemplaba sus zapatillas desgastadas. Él tenía dinero, bastante para ser francos, pero no le gustaba el lujo ni gastar por gastar. En el fondo seguía siendo aquel niño que se conformaba con lo primero que podía tener.

Observó con detenimiento mientras veía como el andén se iba llenando de gente.

De repente, una cabellera rubia apareció entre la nada. Se trataba, indudablemente, de Malfoy, pero –al igual que él.- se encontraba completamente solo. Lo observó con cautela. El rubio se peinó por cuarta vez y miró su reloj de bolsillo unas tres veces en los cinco minutos que habían pasado.

De repente, como si hubiera sabido que alguien lo estaba observando, giró la cabeza y pilló a Harry en todo el pleno de su observación. Éste carraspeó e incluso intento alejar la mirada, pero para asombro del moreno, Malfoy le sonrió y le saludó con la mano mientras avanzaba hasta su sitio.

El moreno se quedó tan asombrado que ni siquiera se percató del avanzado paso del rubio.

—Buenas tardes Potter. —Le dijo Malfoy con su aire característico.

—Buenas tardes Malfoy. —Respondió el moreno contrariado. — Deseando de ver a Scorpius, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, ¿tú no? Supongo que estarás informado de todo el asunto.

— ¿Qué asunto?

— ¿No te dijo Albus que vendríais a mi casa una semana? Con toda la lata que me ha estado dando Scorp estos días…

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Por Merlín estos críos… Mi hijo me había dicho que Albus te mandaría la carta hoy a primera hora.

Inmediatamente, Harry palpó la carta en su bolsillo.

— ¿Cuándo se iría?

—La semana que viene, ¿qué te parece Potter?

—Bueno, está bien, quiero decir. —Dudó. — Supongo que Albus le encantará.

—Es cierto, pero también busco tu aprobación, no quiero que ninguno de mis invitados se sientan incomodos.

El moreno lo miró contrariado esperando a que Malfoy prosiguiera.

—Merlín… — Suspiró el rubio. — Esto va a ser complicado. Mi hijo, que aún no sé por qué tomó esa decisión, ha querido que venga toda la familia Potter y eso te incluye a ti ya tus hijos y no puedes negarte. — Dijo Malfoy de repente callando la protesta del moreno. — Sé de sobra la ilusión que le hace todo esto a tu hijo.

En ese momento, Harry no tuvo tiempo protestar ya que el tren había llegado por fin y el murmullo de la gente había aumentado. Miró a su derecha y el rubio se había alejado en busca de su hijo. Harry decidió imitarlo y buscó con la mirada alguna cabellera pelirroja o algún moreno despeinado.

A los cinco minutos, vio por fin a sus hijos. Estaban colorados, sonrientes y muy alegres. Habían crecido un poco en esos meses, sobretodo Lily. El moreno pensó en lo felices que se les veían y se le cayó el mundo a los pies, cuando recordó que debía de decirle a sus hijos algo muy importante, que su madre ya no viviría más con ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! siento que sea cortito, haber tardado y que tenga (seguramente) faltas. Pero estoy escribiendo desde un pc que no es el mio (me prestaron una laptop) y bueno, sigo como he estado durante estos meses y he de decir que creo que estaré una buena temporada más. Tengo dos posibilidades con todo esto (mi enfermedad) Puedo resultar ser fuerte y sigo hacia delante o puedo no serlo y bueno ya sabreis el resto. Yo estoy siendo fuerte y de momento todo anda bien (en lo que cabe claro) Por qué os lo cuento? porque creo que os mereceis una explicacion a mi retraso con las actualizaciones y porque si fuera mal todo pues mi historia no continuaria, pero no va a ser el caso, a que si? Os voy a dar mucho AlbusxScorpius y Drarry ^^

Las letritas que salen en cursiva son Flash back! Os quiero! y como siempre, Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Chaitu!

Albus observó a su padre mientras los esperaba con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo grupal. No sabía si correr, llorar o quedarse ahí estático mientras el nudo en su garganta se iba poco a poco.

Le habían pasado tantas cosas durante esas semanas que ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder con todo aquello. Para empezar, su prima Rose, después de haberles dicho a lo que olía su Amortentia, Albus había descubierto de quien se trataba. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, porque Ted Lupin era como si fuera su hermano, y en consecuencia, el primo de Rose, y eso no sería para nada bueno, aunque era cierto que eso ya se lo temía el moreno desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por culpa de habérselo dicho aquella tarde, Rose no le dirigía la palabra desde ese mismo momento, y ya hacía casi dos semanas de aquello. El moreno se sentía desbastado. Y encima, todo eso no era ni el principio de sus problemas. Para empezar, tal y como temía, en el momento en el que la poción pasó por la nariz de Scorpius, éste se había quedado mudo y no quiso contarle a ninguno nada de lo que había olfateado con tanto entusiasmo hacia unos minutos. Es más, el moreno lo recordaba como si estuviera pasando delante de sus ojos, o como si sumergiera la cabeza en un pensadero.

_—Te toca Malfoy. — Dijo Rose con confianza y entusiasmo. — Y lo tienes que decir, que yo he dicho los míos sin ningún pudor._

_En ese momento, cuando la pelirroja pasaba la poción por delante del rubio, la sonrisa socarrona de éste había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar, había aparecido el asombro, la duda y la inquietud. _

_—Venga di paliducho. —Decía Rose impaciente. _

_—No… no huele a nada. — Dijo Scorpius sin quitar la mirada del recipiente portador de la Amortentia._

_— ¡Uh! —Sonrió Rose. —Un Malfoy mintiendo, muy típico. _

_El rubio se torció demasiado inquieto en su asiento y miró una que otra vez al moreno que tenía justo frente a él. _

_—Huele bien, pero no sé quién es, eso es todo. —Confesó el rubio que había dejado de tener piel de porcelana a tenerla roja como un tomate maduro._

_—A mi esa escusa no me vale. —Decía tozudamente la pelirroja. — Yo he confesado y Albus hará lo mismo, me parece justo que también lo digas._

_—Yo… —Dijo inseguro el moreno. —Prefiero hacer como Scorpius porque a mí no me gusta nadie entonces no olerá a nada y…_

_—Valiente panda de cobardes… —Decía Rose apenada. — Y os habré dicho lo que yo olía con toda mi buena intención, ¿no confiáis en mí?_

_—No es eso Rose… —Decía Albus bastante triste._

_—Es que no sabemos a qué huele. _

_— ¿Pero cómo no vais a saberlo? Vale que "no" —Decía mientras remarcaba las comillas con una señal. — Sepáis quien es, pero si por ejemplo, huele a rosas, eso lo sabréis, ¿no?_

_El silencio reinó por unos minutos en los que todos se miraban expectantes y esperaban a que alguien dijera algo y rompiera aquel silencio. Albus carraspeó sonoramente e intento hablar pero los nervios asentados en el estómago no lo dejaban ni pensar con claridad. _

_—Si… —Dijo Scorpius entrecortadamente mientras aclaraba su voz. —Si Albus lo dice primero, yo lo digo después, de verdad, palabra de un Malfoy._

_—No sé por qué no confío mucho en esas palabras…_

_—Rose no digas esas cosas, sabes que no me gustan. —La interrumpió el moreno. —Está bien. —Dijo mientras buscaba las fuerzas para armarse del valor suficiente. — Yo lo diré antes que tú. _

_Y acto seguido, como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda su vida, el rubio acercó a la nariz de Albus aquel condenado frasco. El aroma se hacía evidente y más notorio. Albus se secó las manos sudorosas en la túnica e inspiró hondo cuando el frasco rozó su nariz. _

_Al principio una calidez demasiado reconfortante se asentó en el estómago del moreno. Se sorprendió bastante al sentir como sus nervios desaparecían en un instante. Y de golpe, como quien no quiere la cosa, apareció el primer olor. _

_Un delicado aroma a jazmín penetró sus sentidos e inmediatamente su mente se trasladó al tarro de gel de Scorpius, aquel blanco y rosado que reposaba en la repisa de la izquierda. Inmediatamente sonrió y esperó que los demás no lo hubieran visto. Y antes de que pudiera haber mirado hacia sus compañeros, el segundo aroma lo derrotó por completo._

_Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó como si se tratase del último y único aroma en el mundo. _

_Fresas._

_A Scorpius le encantaban las fresas, da igual con lo que fuera, si le dabas un plato repleto de fresas el rubio era feliz y disfrutaba degustándolas con cuidado. Acto seguido, el moreno pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos, como si la fresa hubiera estado en sus labios y se preguntó qué tal sabría la boca de Scorpius después de comer aquel plato que tanto amaba. _

_El moreno sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo ocultarlo demasiado, porque le había salido tan espontaneo que ni siquiera él se lo había esperado._

_El tercer aroma vino como si hubiera sido una bofetada, pero la más dulce y deliciosas de todas las bofetadas existentes y por existir. _

_Aquel olor lo abrazó y no tenía nombre ni forma, era simplemente un olor peculiar, aquel aroma que es personal, el que nadie más puede tener ni comprar, único e inconfundible, y ahora olía a Scorpius Malfoy cuando lo abrazaba, ese mismo aroma. _

_Albus suspiró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Eso había sido lo último que necesitaba para confirmar, por quinta o sexta vez (había perdido la cuenta) de que efectivamente, estaba enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Abrió los ojos, porque los había tenido todo el tiempo cerrados y no se había dado ni cuenta. _

_Rose lo miraba con demasiada intriga y Scorpius lo miraba con, ¿miedo? ¿Nerviosismo? Albus no sabía explicar que le pasaba al rubio en esos instantes. _

_—Venga di. —Dijo desesperada Rose._

_—Jazmín, fresas y… (Malfoy) —Pensó. _

_— ¿Y…? —Cuestionó el rubio un tanto alterado._

_—No lo sé… es un olor de persona pero no sé de quién. —Respondió Albus con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

_—Pues… —Dijo pensativa Rose. —A saber quién seria, porque las fresas las come todo el mundo y el jazmín es muy típico en colonias y geles._

_Albus asintió aun extasiado por el aroma que seguía desprendiendo el frasco._

_—Scorpius te toca. —Dijo de buenas a primeras la pelirroja._

_El rubio suspiró e intento reprimir un insulto inapropiado._

_—A mí me ha pasado como a Albus, es un olor de persona y yo no sé…_

_—Por el amor de Merlín… —Dijo Rose desesperada masajeándose las sienes. —Di un ingrediente que hayas olido y acabaremos antes, con valientes me he juntado._

_—Chocolate… —Susurró el rubio mientras miraba sus zapatillas._

_Albus lo miró interrogante mientras alzaba una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatos._

—Albus, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntaba su padre preocupado mientras se deshacían del abrazo grupal que se había formado a su alrededor.

El moreno asintió observando todo el andén. Todos se habían marchado, incluso Scorpius y su padre. Todos… Un momento…

—Papá, ¿dónde está mamá?

— ¡Sí! — ¿Está otra vez de viaje? —Preguntó Lily

—Sí, algo parecido. — Dijo Harry con el semblante serio. —Os lo diré en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron más que satisfechos y se dispusieron a abandonar de una vez aquella estancia y sumergirse en los cómodos sillones del coche de su padre. Sin embargo, este no hacia otra cosa que pensar y darle vueltas al asunto de como contarle a sus hijos el tema del divorcio, y lo más importante, como se le había olvidado completamente el tema que debía de contarle a sus hijos recién llegaran a su casa.

Y todo había sido por culpa de Malfoy, siempre lo envenena y le hace olvidarse de todo con su estúpida sonrisa, y su tonto saber estar. Realmente hace que se vuelva tonto y logra olvidarse hasta de lo más importante hasta ese momento. Hablar con sus hijos de su separacion


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno como ya estoy mejor aquí vengo con una actualización! espero que os esté gustando. Siento de verdad si hay alguna falta o algo, lo escribo aquí directamente y seguro que algo se me pasará! Muchas gracias a todos! os quiero! (A mi tampoco me cae bien Ginny!)

Y como siempre, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lily atravesó el pasillo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama azul. Visualizó la puerta de su cuarto y sin hacerle caso alguno a sus hermanos –que la llamaban sin parar- se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi podía haber descolgado los cuadros que adornaban aquel pasillo extenso.

Anduvo hasta su cama, siempre bien hecha, lisa y perfectamente lista para dormir, cortesía de su padre, como no. Quitó de un manotazo todos los peluches que tenía en ella y se acostó sin siquiera taparse.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas con la misma manga. El aire se quedó atrapado en su pecho y la tristeza volvía a invadirla por completo. No podía creer lo que su padre le acababa de contarles. No era capaz de clasificar lo que le había dicho, no era capaz de entenderlo, y no sabía si sentirse triste, enojada o confundida.

Un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que la pelirroja mirara hacia ella.

—Lily, abre la puerta. —Decía su padre apenado. — De verdad, quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, creí que era el momento oportuno para decíroslo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Tus… tus hermanos no lo han tomado tan mal.

La pequeña de los Potter rodó en su cama y rescató a uno de sus peluches del suelo para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Sollozó de nuevo, porque de repente miles de recuerdos rondaban por su cabeza y lo que le decía su padre no le ayudaba a estar bien de nuevo.

—Lily, por favor…

—Papá. —Dijo Albus de repente. —Déjala, dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Volvamos a la cocina.

—Lo siento pequeña…. —Dijo su padre antes de marcharse con su hijo Albus.

La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo mientras el agua salada se colaba por sus comisuras. Sorbió y perdió toda la clase que siempre defendía tener, apretó aún más a su oso de peluche y cerró los ojos con pesar.

Ella seguía sin poder entenderlo, no quería creerlo y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que esperaba esto hacía más de dos años.

—Al fin y al cabo. —Le susurró al peluche como si éste pudiera escucharla. —Ya me lo esperaba. —Decía mientras no podía contener otro sollozo.

Suspiró nuevamente y mientras agarraba aquel oso, se levantó con pesadez. Dejó que sus pies desnudos tocaran la madera del suelo y pasó su mirada por toda la habitación. La pelirroja encontró lo que estaba buscando justo en la estantería que habla al lado de su armario. Viajó despacio, como si de un momento a otro el suelo fuera a derrumbarse. Se rasco la frente separando en dos su flequillo bien liso y cogió un gran libro de piel marrón. Volvió arrastrando los pies a la cama y se sentó manteniendo aún el agarre con su amigo peludo.

Respiró profundo y acarició la tapa. Vio como una gota de sus propias lágrimas lo manchaba y con su dedo índice, la recogió cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de algo muy delicado. Suspiró entrecortadamente y abrió aquel libro. En la primera página se podía leer con grandes y bonitas letras rosadas Lily Luna Potter, 29 de Febrero de 2008. Rozó las letras con sus dedos temblorosos y agarrando la esquina de la página derecha, la pasó con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse.

En primera plana, había la foto de una niña, regordeta, con las mejillas muy rosadas, envuelta en una manta tan rosa como su cara, muy poco pelo pero bastante pelirrojo, pecas sobre la nariz y los ojos claros. Ésta estaba sostenida por una joven y feliz Ginny Potter.

La joven señora Potter abrazaba a su hija y aplicaba numerosos besos en la pequeña nariz de su pequeña niña.

A pesar de todo, en ese mismo momento, Lily dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como su madre le otorgaba aquellos besos y esas sonrisas. Decidida y con otro suspiro amenazando en su pecho, se dirigió a la tercera página. La foto en sí no había cambiado mucho, lo único que se había agregado era un Harry Potter bastante sonriente, pegado cual lapa a su hija y saludando a la cámara. En uno de esos momentos de despiste de su padre, Lily le había cogido el dedo con su pequeña manita y la cara de felicidad del moreno se había incrementado.

La pelirroja se secó de nuevo las lágrimas y volvió a pasar la página. La siguiente foto era bastante diferente. En ella se hallaban tres individuos. Un pelirrojo al que le faltaban cuatro dientes y sonría sin cesar mientras agarraba a una pequeña Lily que miraba a cámara como si estuviera posando, sin siquiera mover un dedo. Al lado de ambos estaba un pequeño –bastante- Albus que no paraba de hablarle a su hermana pequeña como si ésta entendiera lo que él le decía.

Lily fue viajando foto por foto, pagina por página y todas, sin saltarse ninguna, reflejaban la alegría, el amor, una familia unida y feliz, gente que se querían, simplemente se veían bien todos juntos. Pero sin embargo, la pelirroja fue observando, y a medida que iba creciendo, aquel amor iba desapareciendo en los ojos de su madre. Cada vez más fotos eran solo de su padre, James, Albus y ella. De vez en cuando aparecía una postal que habían recibido y Harry había preferido ponerla en el álbum de su hija. En ella Ginny contaba lo mucho que los extrañaba y lo que deseaba volver. En otras pedía perdón por no haber llegado cuando había dicho y que intentaría volver lo antes posible. Y en las ultimas, solo hablaba de lo bien que lo estaba pasando y las pocas ganas que tenia de llegar.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta entonces?

De repente una foto le sorprendió de verdad. Volvían a tener una foto en la que aparecían los cinco al completo y Lily recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. Era de cuando habían ido a despedirse de Albus a la estación. Sus padres saludaban risueños a cámara, James hacia muecas, Albus aparecía bastante serio con los brazos cruzados y Lily refunfuñaba porque ella también se quería ir. Era una escena bastante graciosa.

Fue pasando página y tal como había ido viendo su madre volvió a desaparecer de aquellas fotos. No estaba en Navidades, ni en pascua, tampoco en la mayoría de las vacaciones de verano.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja había llegado a la última foto del álbum. No había contando en cuantas salía su madre pero no habría hecho falta, porque no aparecía ni siquiera en la mitad de ellas. Siempre estaba su padre con ella, en sus cumpleaños siempre aparecía soplando la vela junto a ella, en su primer diente, su primer día de escuela, con el primer día que vio a su mascota, en todo momento había estado su padre.

De repente Lily se sintió bastante culpable, le había dicho más de un improperio a su progenitor en la cena por haberles revelado que su madre lo había dejado y había decidido irse a vivir con su nuevo novio a Merlín sabe dónde y por eso no estaba con él esperándolos en la estación.

La pelirroja se secó las el resto de lágrimas secas que decoraban su rostro y miró el reloj de pared que decoraba su cuarto. Ya eran la una de la mañana, se había pasado horas llorando y mirando aquel álbum. Decidió esperar hasta mañana para disculparse con su padre, ya era bastante tarde y no quería molestar a su padre.

Apagó la luz y se recostó con otro pensamiento en mente. Si su madre no los quería ver, allá ella, porque ellos eran muy felices con su padre. Abrazó de nuevo al osito, el cual no lo había soltado en todo momento y cerró los ojos preparada para dormirse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien tocó su puerta. Se quedó callada sin saber qué hacer.

—Soy yo. — Susurró Albus. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Lily asintió y se sintió bastante tonta creyendo que su hermano podría verla.

—Sí. —Contestó la pelirroja.

Su hermano abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, pasó a su cuarto sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

—Podrías haber encendido la luz, no me hubiese importado. —Decía la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama.

—No pasa nada, me acostumbro muy bien a la oscuridad, casi puedo ver perfectamente. —Le respondió Albus a su hermana mientras acariciaba el peluche que ésta mantenía en su regazo.

Lily suspiró y balanceó las piernas mientras sonreía. Siempre se sentía mucho mejor cuando Albus estaba a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Cuestionó el moreno.

—Bien, algo cansada, pero ya no estoy enfadada.

—Estuviste viendo el álbum, ¿no?

Lily asintió mientras miraba el libro que descansaba en su mesilla de noche.

—Papá y sus cosas de que tengamos un álbum de fotos cada uno, una locura, ¿verdad?

—Son bonitos. —Contestó Lily.

—El tuyo si, en el mío siempre salgo llorando, James no llevó bien lo de tener un nuevo hermano.

La pelirroja se rio. —Creo que eso aún lo mantiene.

Albus asintió pensativo. — ¿Y entendiste lo de mamá? Quiero decir, que quiera estar con otro hombre.

—Sí, es obvio, ¿no? No quiere a papá.

—Sí… —Suspiró el moreno. —Creo que nunca se quisieron como querían, ¿verdad?

Lily se quedó pensativa y recordó el afecto no demostrado en las fotos en las que salía su madre.

—Puede ser… —Dijo mientras seguía recordando. —Nunca han sido cariñosos.

El moreno negó mientras suspiraba de nuevo. — Y yo lo jodí todo aún más cuando me hice amigo de Scorpius.

—No lo jodiste Al, es solo que os tocó estar juntos y os hicisteis amigos, no puedes ser enemigo de alguien con quien duermes todos los días, ¿verdad?

—Si… en cierta parte, tienes razón, pero todo se fue a la mierda desde que pasó aquella pelea en Navidad, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? Papá te defendió bastante bien y se opuso hasta con el tío Ron, fue increíble. En ese entonces me dio miedo pero ahora me alegro… — Decía mientras se sonrojaba. —Es decir, Scorpius es muy buen chico y los dos sois muy amigos.

—Y fue por mi culpa, desde entonces se odian más y mamá pasó más tiempo fuera. Siempre era Malfoy aquello y Malfoy tiene la culpa de todo. Aquel año fue una pesadilla constante. —Finalizó Albus mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermana que casi no se veían debido a la oscuridad.

Lily lo observó en silencio. Su hermano no estaba bien, lo podía notar en aquel tono de voz, estaba apagado, ido, fuera de sí, no era el mismo que siempre le gastaba bromas que solo él entendía porque era sobre ingredientes de pociones que ella nunca haría.

—Ven. — Dijo la pelirroja mientras se retumbaba en la cama. — Duerme hoy conmigo, como los viejos tiempos Al, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo siempre soñaba con dragones que me quemaban y tú me contabas una historia diferente para que me olvidara de ello.

El moreno sonrió mientras se recostaba al lado de su hermana y le daba la mano.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos en los que los hermanos siguieron recostados y respirando al compás.

—Albus. —Dijo su hermana mientras apretaba el agarre. —Quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hermano que se puede tener y que te conozco tanto como tú a mí y sé que te pasa algo, ya te lo había notado en Hogwarts y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte a que estés mejor, lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno suspiró. —Nadie puede ayudarme con esto Lily. —Dijo mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. —Estoy metido en mierda adolescente.

Lily se rio porque había entendido perfectamente lo que su hermano le había dicho. — ¿Quién es? Te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie, de verdad, solo quiero que te sinceres conmigo y estés un poco mejor, a lo mejor la conozco y puedo ayudarte.

—Todos la conocen. —Susurró Albus. — Y si te lo dijera no sé cómo reaccionarias.

—Aunque fuera la mismísima directora no me asustaría y te ayudaría a conquistarla, si le regalaras un sombrero nuevo triunfarías con ella. —Dijo mientras picaba a su hermano con el codo. —Verde esmeralda como le gustan a ella.

Albus rio. — En estos momentos pareces tú la mayor en vez de yo.

—Eso es porque mentalmente lo soy.

Ambos rieron al unísono y se quedaron observando el techo aun con las manos entrelazadas. Pasaron los minutos, en esa misma posición, apreciando el cariño y el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

—De verdad… —Decía Lily mientras luchaba contra el sueño. —No diré nada, lo prometo.

Albus giró la cabeza y la observó con detenimiento. Su hermana pequeña se estaba quedando dormida y mantenía un ojo casi abierto y el otro cerrado completamente. Se acercó y depositó un beso suave en su mejilla derecha.

Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos intentando dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

—Scorpius Malfoy. —Susurró más para si mismo que para su hermana creyendo que ésta estaba dormida. — Él es el culpable.

Y esperó, esperó a que su hermana reaccionase mal, y efectivamente, lo hizo, pero no como Albus se lo esperaba. Ésta lo abrazó y en ese gesto de cariño, le traspasó todo lo que quería decirle en aquel momento y no podía solo con palabras.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición refugiándose el uno en el otro.


	13. Chapter 13

**De veras siento mucho, muchisimo todo lo que he tardado, pero ya sabeis que he estado con una enfermedad que, al final, han tenido que quitarme mediante una operación, no ha sido facil y aún ando en una recuperación... Pero estoy bien, ya si por fin. Por desgracia he perdido mi año de carrera y tengo que volver a repetir, pero dicen que es mejor la salud ante todo, no es cierto? Y conmigo no acaba nada ni nadie! asi que, aqui estoy de nuevo! Os quiero mucho y en mi estancia en el hospital he pensado mucho en esta historia y en muchas otras más, la imaginación no tiene límites, y la verdad que ideé bastantes cosas. Espero que os guste y de veras que siento la tardanza...**

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre serio, elegante y sobretodo refinado. Un buen medimago de respeto, que había hecho callar muchas bocas que lo criticaron después de la gran guerra.

Tras todo aquel "revuelo", tal y como lo definían sus padres, Draco Malfoy había salvado múltiples vidas, entre ellas, las del mismísimo Harry Potter en varias misiones que había tenido el, por entonces, chico que sobrevivió. Se había casado, había tenido un hijo y por si fuera poco, había sido el primer mago de renombre en separase de su mujer. Aquella noticia había causado tanto alboroto que, acto seguido, hubo un boom de divorcios, casi llamando aquel año, como el año del divorcio mágico.

Desde ese instante, miles de brujas hacían cola en su puerta para poder ser la esposa del señor Malfoy, pero éste le negaba la entrada a todas, preocupándose por la educación de su único hijo. Y aunque los años pasaron, y aquel niño fue creciendo y necesitando menos a su padre, lo cierto era que, el señor Malfoy no quería que ninguna mujer pisara su casa. Y no era porque no hubiese mujeres que no fueran lo suficientemente buenas, porque así lo eran todas las que se acercaban a su puerta principal, si no, que simplemente, las mujeres, al señor Malfoy, no les atraían. Aunque nadie tenia por que saber ese pequeño detalle, el prefería ser un soltero de oro y que nadie preguntara al respecto.

Efectivamente todo tenía que ir bien en la casa de los Malfoy, todo, y así se había mantenido durante muchos años hasta que a su hijo se le ocurrió "la mejor idea" en las vacaciones navideñas.

Frotó de nuevo sus manos mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su hijo esa mañana mediante el correo matutino. ¿Por qué? Se repetía un millón de veces a lo largo de la mañana. Ahora tendría que hablar en la estación con su querido "amigo" Harry Potter.

Sacó de nuevo la carta de su bolsillo izquierdo y releyó con cautela por si se pasaba algo:

_Querido papá:_

_Sé que puedes matarme por lo que te voy a decir ahora, pero de verdad que es muy importante para mí que aceptes. Sabes que Albus y yo somos muy amigos desde que entré en Hogwarts y que él es mi único apoyo. A parte de eso, nos gustaría que nuestra familia estuviera más unida si fuera posible y que tanto él, como mis amigos, fueran a casa y estuvieran conmigo durante las vacaciones, porque aunque en casa estemos tú y yo, desde que mamá no está siempre me he sentido muy solo, necesitamos más alegría…_

_Albus le mandó una carta a su padre esta mañana, pero dice que seguro que no la leerá. Por favor, di que sí y no te pediré ningún regalo. _

_Te quiere, Scorpius._

_P.D: Cuando digo nuestras familias, me refiero al Señor Potter, James y Lily. A Albus lo he metido ya en el saco. _

—Maldita sea Scorpius… —Dijo cabreado— Si crees que voy a hablar con Potter lo llevas muy claro. —Dijo mientras tomaba su té recién hecho y ojeaba el periódico. Y como no, el "salvador" del mundo mágico salía en portada. —Ni hablar, jamás de los jamases me acercaré a Potter para hablar, que se acerque él si quiere. De ninguna manera. —Repetía hablando solo mientras le daba la vuelta a aquella página tapando el rostro del horroroso Harry Potter.

Y ahí estaba, en su despacho, sentado en su silla de cuero donde siempre se sentaba cuando tenía que rellenar algún que otro papeleo de sus negocios familiares —cortesía de su padre— recordando cómo se había acercado a Harry Potter para comunicarle lo que su hijo le había mandado en la carta. Pero que no fuera a creerse Potter que él iba a volver a ir detrás para hablarle, por supuesto que no.

A su lado, sentado en una butaca marrón, estaba Scorpius esperando a que la familia Potter al completo, con los dos hijos de Weasley y Granger, llegase a su tan preciado jardín delantero.

Malfoy suspiró por cuarta vez en aquel día, porque él contaba todo. El reloj no avanzaba y el golpeteo del zapato de su hijo no ayudaba a que se relajara. "Tranquilo" se repetía una y otra vez. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se limpió las manos sudorosas en sus pantalones debidamente planchados.

Resopló e hizo un redoble con sus finos dedos encima de su pierna derecha. El golpeteo incesante de aquel pie seguía y seguía, sin descanso, y aquello –en cierta manera- estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Clap-clap-clap, resonaba. "Tranquilo… respira hondo, piensa en cosas bonitas"

Clap-clap-clap. Se ajustó la capa. Clap-clap-clap. Se alisó el pelo. Clap-clap-clap. "Tranquilo, tranquilo…" Clap-clap-clap…

— ¡Scorpius!— Exclamó. —Hijo. —Dijo mientras se serenaba. — tranquilízate por favor, ¿no quieres ir a ver si han llegado y no nos hemos dado cuenta?

Su hijo solamente asintió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Este niño… —El mayor suspiró tocándose la cara. —Ni que estuviera enamorado… — Susurró, alejando inmediatamente aquella idea de su mente.

Sacó del cajón de su mesa un libro con solapas negras. Lo abrió con cuidado mientras cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y cogía la pluma que descansaba en su tintero.

_Querido diario:_

_No sé por qué a estas alturas sigo escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino encuadernado como si fuera un adolescente. Pero he de decir que haces mucho más efecto que cualquier psicomago amigo mío. _

_Sé que, como diario personal, estás al tanto de todo lo sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablamos. _

— **_Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, ¿qué desea?_**

_Lo de siempre ni más ni menos, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar siempre a mí?_

— **_¿De nuevo el señor Potter?_**

_¿Alguna vez el "gran mago" Potter me dejará tranquilo? O va a perseguirme durante toda su vida, o peor, la mía. (Que conste en la efusividad con la que he clavado la pluma al poner las comillas)_

— **_¿Anda acosándolo señor? Y sí, he notado que ha clavado usted a la perfección la pluma sobre mi hoja señor._**

_Claro que no, es absurdo, ¿no lo crees? Gracias, por el alago._

— **_¿Entonces? Cuénteme…_**

_Siempre aparece, siempre vuelve y todo por culpa de Scorpius. Si hubiera tenido otros amigos, no sé, ¿qué tal esa insufrible Lucy? ¡Hasta prefiero a la niña de los Weasley! Porque estoy seguro de que la comadreja no se acercaría a mi casa. No, él se tiene que llevar de escándalo con Albus Severus… que vaya nombre por cierto, como siempre… el pelotero de Potter…_

— **_Señor, creo que el nombre no está tan mal._**

_Ya, bueno, como veas. Lo importante es que lo odio, odio esa sonrisa, ese pelo siempre tan despeinado, ¿es que acaso no conoce lo que es peinarse? Y por favor, aún lleva las gafas que llevaba en el colegio, ¿perdón? Las lentillas existen, hasta su propio hijo las lleva. Por no hablar de la ropa, ha mejorado, si es verdad, pero por favor, ¡no todo son chaquetas de cuero y pantalones ajustados! Hay que vestirse bien…_

— **_Por lo que entiendo, señor, es que está usted en desacuerdo con que el señor Potter venga a su casa, ¿no es cierto?_**

_¡Pues claro! Nunca, repito, nunca, estaré feliz de que Harry Potter pise mi casa._

— **_Pero sin embargo, siempre me habla de él. Y ha aceptado que acuda._**

_No, no, no, el problema no soy yo, es él. Y estoy jugando con la ilusión de mi hijo, claro que tenía que aceptar…._

— **_Si, en eso estoy informado señor Malfoy, pero no obstante, mire las páginas anteriores, verá de sobra que solo habla del señor Potter. Y por supuesto, es usted un gran padre._**

—Imposible. — Dijo el rubio. —No puede ser, no solo hablo de él…

Volvió a leer lo que le había respondido su diario. Le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar que realmente fuera un espíritu encerrado el que le respondiera, pero no podía ser, había sido un regalo de su padre el día de su boda… en ese momento su cabeza se iluminó como si le llegasen millones de ideas y su cuerpo se anticipó a sus pensamientos yendo a la primera página del diario.

_Querido diario:_

_Mi padre me ha dicho que comience así siempre, que eres mágico y bueno, que me ayudarás en decisiones que tenga que tomar. No está mal, no eres del todo elegante, pero tampoco pasas por andrajoso. _

— **_Muchas gracias señor, intento lo que puedo y si, para que le conteste tiene usted que empezar con un "querido diario"_**

_¡Fantástico! Está bien, pues entonces, ¿Qué tal?_

— **_No puedo responderle a eso señor, no siento ni padezco. _**

_Está bien, entonces… ¿Qué hago?_

— **_Cuénteme cosas y yo le responderé en lo que tenga dudas y le ayudaré en lo que pueda. _**

_De acuerdo… pues, hoy me casé, por conveniencia para la familia por supuesto, el amor no existe, yo no soy como Harry Potter, él si cree en el amor y se casó con la comadreja… ¿lo conoces?_

—No llevo ni una página y ya estoy hablando de él… —Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo su lectura. —Esto es increíble. —Malfoy suspiró de nuevo y se volvió a concentrar volviendo a leer por donde lo había dejado.

— **_Las comadrejas son unos animales muy interesantes señor._**

_Me refiero a Harry Potter, siendo un diario no sé si estarás al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico…_

— **_Nunca oí nada de él, cuénteme si desea. _**

_¡POR MERLIN! ¿De verdad? No sé si quiera por dónde empezar. Pues… (Esto es un resumen muy resumido, porque si le contase toda la historia necesitaríamos 10 diarios como estos) De pequeño tuvo mucha suerte, casi mató a un mago que era bastante maligno… del que sinceramente, prefiero no hablar. Pasaron los años y el muy tonto rechazó mi amistad, ¿te lo puedes creer? A mí, al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, con todo lo que podríamos haber sido… y sí, después él solito derrotó a ese mago otra vez y me salvó, pero yo también lo salvé a él, pero eso no quita a que no quisiera tomar mi mano cuando me presenté._

El rubio paró inmediatamente su lectura y respiró profundamente. Parecía una loca adolescente enamorada en vez de ser él, Draco Malfoy. Pasó un número incontable de páginas. Y decidido comenzó a leer de nuevo.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado._

— **Si me permite preguntarle señor, ¿qué le ha pasado?**

_Hoy ha ingresado de urgencias, el mismísimo Harry Potter, ¿y sabes quién lo curó? YO._

_Como me alegré al verle la cara a la comadreja cuando entró en el cuarto y me vio cuidando de su "amado"_

— **Me alegro mucho señor.**

_No lo entiendes querido, YO, he curado, he salvado, al señor Potter y nadie se lo esperaba, como si me fuera a dar una urticaria por tocarlo… _

— **Pero, el señor Potter, ¿está bien no?**

_No ha estado mejor en su vida, lo dejé como nuevo, un par de pociones curativas y unos cuidados extras que un Malfoy sabe llevar a la perfección. Se había llevado un buen hechizo y se había quedado tan aturdido que casi entra en un estado de sueño permanente. _

— **Increíble señor**

_Soy fantástico, encima el muy tonto me reconoció al despertar y estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se fijó en su mujer que estaba al lado, valiente enfado cogió la muy tonta. Hoy ha sido un gran día amigo mío…_

El rubio dejó de leer y volvió a leer la última frase de aquel párrafo. Sí que parecía un adolescente enamoradizo…

Respiró hondo y pasó un número incontables de páginas intentando avanzar bastante en el tiempo. Paró de repente cuando leyó:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy Scorpius cumple tres años, que grande se está haciendo ya, cuando menos me lo espere estará en Hogwarts… _

— **_Cuanto me alegro señor. ¿Le gustó su regalo?_**

_Le encantó, fue lo que más le gustó sin duda, hasta Astoria se enfadó un poco. _

— **_Por cierto, perdóneme si me meto donde no me llaman pero, ¿Cómo va su relación con la señorita Astoria?_**

_Sinceramente, igual que cuando empezamos, ella tiene su vida aparte de la que tiene que aparentar, sus amantes y sus historias, yo prefiero dedicarme a la educación de mi hijo, es mucho más importante. Le he pedido que tengamos otro hijo, porque no quiero que Scorpius se crie como yo lo hice, completamente solo, pero ella no quiere. _

_Le he pedido que como se quede embarazada y no sea mío me separo de ella y quedará desheredada de la fortuna Malfoy. _

— **_ No creo que la señorita haga esas cosas señor._**

_Eso espero…_

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy suspiró de nuevo, y ya había perdido la cuenta… se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada, recordaba perfectamente aquel cumpleaños. Como también recordaba perfectamente el día que Astoria habló con él y le confesó estar embarazada de su amante. Ella misma fue la que decidió irse de aquella mansión y no tener nada que ver con el apellido Malfoy nunca jamás. Ella misma fue la que se encargó de hacer todos los papeles posibles para su divorcio. Juró que vería a Scorpius al menos cuatro días a la semana. Nunca lo hizo, su hijo no conoce a su hermanastro y Astoria no vio crecer a su primogénito.

Ante todo eso, el pecho del señor Malfoy se inundó de tristeza, él nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así.

Un ruido lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

"toc-toc-toc" Resonaba en la puerta de su despacho.

—Papá, el señor Potter y su familia ya están aquí.

—Perfecto. —Susurró el rubio mientras guardaba a buen recaudo su diario. —Esto es perfecto, ahora tendré que lidiar con Potter estas vacaciones…

Y sin más se ajustó su ropa, se peinó debidamente y para finalizar se observó en un pequeño espejo que decoraba el lateral de la estancia. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar muy poco a poco. Tenía la sensación de estar nervioso, pero él nunca lo estaría delante de ningún Potter.

Abrió con temor la puerta y se topó con la "bendita" imagen de la familia Potter/Weasley al completo. Con unos niños parados en su sitio, observándolo todo boquiabiertos y a un muy bien arreglado —demasiado diría el señor Malfoy— Harry Potter, que al ver al rubio lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y ahí, en ese preciso instante, empezaban sus vacaciones…


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí estoy de nuevo y como siempre, lo siento mucho, odio no poder escrbir tanto como me gustaría y odio no tener el tiempo ni la salud suficiente para hacerlo, pero de verdad, os quiero muchisimo y me dais la fuerza para seguir. Que sepais que tengo una libreta llena de capítulos! Solo para vosotros! Lo unico que tardaré un poco en poder ir pasandolos pero poquito a poco va todo mucho mejor, y aunque se que os lo llevo diciendo muy a menudo, este va a ser mi año! Os quiero y espero que disfruteis tanto como yo! Si tiene faltas de ortografia lo siento mucho porque habrá algunas que se me pasen... y como siempre, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, y que pena!

— Papá, ¿verdad que la casa del señor Malfoy es preciosa? —Cuestionó Lily sonrosada mientras contemplaba los altos pilares de aquella sala y las bonitas cortinas que tapaban inmensos ventanales.

Su padre la observó con detenimiento mientras cortaba con cuidado aquel suculento y jugoso filete que esparcía un poco de sangre cada vez que lo estrujaba contra el plato. Harry sabía que debería de contestar de un momento para otro, pero prefirió introducir un trozo de carne en su boca y masticar despacio mientras asentía con cautela mirando hacia otro lado, para así poder tener tiempo para responderle a su hija pequeña debidamente.

Era verdad, Lily tenía toda la razón del mundo, aquella casa –o mejor dicho- Mansión, era grande, enorme, lujosa, sofisticada y preciosa, lo que todo el mundo desearía tener, con muebles inmensos y caros y una elegancia que solo esa casa podría tener. Porque pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, y todo lo que tenía éste era lujoso.

Pero el moreno solo podía tener una imagen en la mente, y es que, aunque los muebles de aquella estancia hubieran sido cambiados, las paredes tenían un papel diferente y hasta la iluminación no era la misma, no podía dejar de pensar en que en aquella habitación había sido torturada su amiga años atrás por Bellatrix y, en la cabeza de Harry, solo se escuchaban los gritos de su compañera. Porque fuera como fuese, el moreno podría distinguir aquella estancia hasta debajo del agua, llena de mugre y siendo quemada.

En ese instante dio igual que Draco Malfoy hubiera cambiado todo, hasta daba igual que el propio dueño de la casa hubiera cambiado también. En ese momento Harry solo sentía odio y un deseo irrefrenable de levantarse e irse de allí, volver a su humilde morada y taparse bajo las sábanas de su solitaria cama. Sintió rabia e intentó disiparla como pudo. Masticó despacio y bebió de su vino lo más elegante que pudo. No quería que sus hijos sufrieran tremendo ridículo porque su padre, por una simple frase, abandonase aquella mansión ni a diez minutos de haber aterrizado. Él no quería ir desde un primer momento, pero el dichoso de Malfoy le había convencido en la estación y él había creído que iba a ser fácil.

Pero no, no lo era, no había sido fácil desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en aquel jardín también inmenso. Tantos recuerdos y tantas sensaciones extrañas habían recorrido su cuerpo que se sentó en aquella mesa sin apenas tener apetito, nervioso y sudoroso. Había actuado tan inconscientemente que parecía un ser sin alma. Sin alma, pero con el corazón repiqueteando en su pecho como si fuera un pájaro carpintero.

Intentó que los gritos de su amiga desaparecieran por completo de su mente y su mirada viajó entre todos los que se sentaban en esa mesa, hasta que, por casualidad – O eso quería el moreno – se topó con una mirada gris y fría que lo observaba con detenimiento, como si quisiera saber en que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante el famoso Harry Potter.

El moreno supo inmediatamente a quien pertenecían aquellos ojos de un color gris inmenso. Habían cambiado tanto con el tiempo. El moreno lo supo diferenciar con detalle justo. Eran más viejos, más sabios, un poco más cálidos si fuera posible y tenían algo nuevo que nunca había visto. Y de repente, mientras intentaba reconocer que era aquello que había descubierto, el moreno atisbó tristeza y, si supiera leer los ojos debidamente – como lo hacen muchas personas – comprendería que lo que también podía ver era arrepentimiento.

Y su mente volvió a viajar, en aquella misma estancia, con los mismos ojos. Él no veía bien, tenia la cara desfigurada y no llevaba gafas, pero rogaba, suplicaba interiormente que el rubio que lo observaba no lo delatara, que mantuviera silencio. Y lo contempló, con aquellos mismos ojos, con esa misma mirada, con tristeza.

Y Draco Malfoy mantuvo silencio, y no lo delató. Y gracias a él, ahí estaba, contemplándolo de nuevo.

En aquel preciso instante Harry se calmó por completo, recordando que, en el pasado, Malfoy se había portado y que ahora, después de tantos años, ya no quedaba nada de la guerra y que aquel niño, ya se había convertido en un adulto. Y que todo lo demás ya formaba parte del pasado.

Un pasado que nunca volvería ya que la cicatriz no le había vuelto a doler.

Parpadeó varias veces y por fin consiguió apartar su mirada de la del rubio volviendo a observar a su pequeña pelirroja.

Harry podía notar como el silencio se había mantenido durante toda su "ausencia" y que su hija observaba su plato avergonzada mientras removía un pedazo de carne.

— Perdón Lily… — Le sonrió como pudo. — Aún estaba comiendo, si, tienes razón la casa es muy bonita.

Su hija le sonrió y continuó la charla con su primo Hugo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sintió que unos ojos se clavaban en él y prefirió no mirar y seguir con su comida.

— Gracias por el alago señorita Potter. — Dijo Draco Malfoy de repente. — Me siento muy alagado, la verdad que me costó un poco decorarlo todo, pero si quedó bien me alegro.

— Quedó perfecto. — Le contestó Hugo. — La verdad que tiene usted muy buen gusto.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias. No suelo alardear señorito Weasley, pero he de decir que suelo tener muy buen gusto. — Decía mientras sonreía y probaba un poco de su propio vino.

— ¡Ya lo creo! — Contestó el pequeño pelirrojo de pelo rizado mientras casi saltaba en su silla. — Y la comida es fabulosa.

Harry no se lo podía creer, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo una conversación medianamente cordial con el hijo de Ron y Hermione. No creía que viviera para ver aquella escena.

De repente se sintió estúpido por pensar aquello, ¿pero que le estaba pasando? Era todo tan irreal, que ni siquiera sabia como podía tener aquellos pensamientos cuando él mismo había luchado tanto para que Scorpius y su hijo pudieran ser los amigos que eran ahora.

El silencio se volvió rey en aquella habitación y Harry lo agradeció bastante, porque así podría disfrutar de su cena con tranquilidad, sin preguntas ni miradas de por medio.

Se hallaba cortando de nuevo un pequeño trozo de filete cuando contempló a todos los invitados. Albus se encontraba a su derecha, estaba distraído hablando casi en susurros con su gran amigo Scorpius. Éste se veía distraído mirando su plato y parecía que no prestaba atención a lo que le decía Albus.

Rose se encontraba en frente de ellos y los miraba seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba. Era evidente para Harry que ambos primos se habían enfadado y que ella estaría rabiosa en ese momento por no haberse sentado al lado de su primo.

Justo en frente de Harry y al lado de Rose se encontraba Hugo y a su derecha Lily, ambos contemplaban el plato de dulces como si nunca hubieran comido algo con edulcorante. La verdad es que tenían muy buen aspecto y hasta al propio Harry se le hizo la boca agua. A la derecha de Lily se encontraba James que miraba a su hermano mientras se reía, aunque aquella risa fue muy contradictoria para Harry, que miraba de vez en cuando a su hijo menor para saber el por qué James lo miraba de aquella manera, ¿que sabia él de su pequeño que no sabia su propio padre? Tendría que tener una charla pendiente con James, o mejor aún, con Albus. Podría ser que estuviera enfadado con él por la ruptura con su madre.

Siguió con su escrutinio y respiró hondo cuando se topó otra vez con aquella mirada. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba él también lo estaba observando? ¿Que quería? ¿Que tramaba?

Tras unos minutos, los que para Harry parecieron horas, la cena finalizó con su respectivo postre, que por cierto, estaba más delicioso de lo que parecía. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber que hacer. Scorpius se levantó de golpe y sonrió a todo el mundo mientras se giraba poco a poco para encontrarse con su padre.

— Papá, ¿te parece bien si nos vamos ya? Quiero enseñarles a cada uno sus respectivos cuartos.

Draco lo miró con ganas regañarle por algo en especial. Pero cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo y suspiró.

— Está bien, id y dormiros pronto, no quiero mañana niños rezagados sin madrugar.

— Si papá, ¡gracias! Vamos chicos. — y acto seguido, todos se fueron con él dejando a Harry y a Draco completamente solos. Y aunque el moreno no quiso notarlo, vio perfectamente la sonrisa manipuladora que solía poner James cuando tramaba algo. Y tragó saliva esperando que no hiciera ninguna de las suyas.

— Bueno creo que yo también tendré que irme. — Dijo Harry mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato.

— No sabia que supieras dejar los cubiertos como hay que hacerlo Potter. — Le contestó Malfoy mientras sonreía. — No te vayas aún, necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿te apetece una copa de whisky de fuego?

Harry lo contempló, y sí, por supuesto que si le apetecía un vaso de alcohol, había pasado tanto en tres días que aún no era consciente de lo que su vida iba a cambiar.

— Esta bien, pero solo una.

— Solo una. — Repitió el rubio mientras reía. — Sígueme, prefiero que hablemos en mi despacho.

El moreno estaba intrigado, ¿que pasaba?

Lo siguió. El despacho resultó no estar muy lejos del comedor, casi una puerta contigua. Era tan inmenso y bonito como toda la casa entera. Y Draco se sentó en un pequeño tresillo de cuero que había justo en frente de una chimenea.

— Siéntate donde quieras Potter.

Harry le hizo caso y se sentó en el mismo sofá pero en la esquina más separada al rubio. Éste cerró la puerta con un leve movimiento de muñeca y suspiró.

— No sé como decirte esto, me lo ha dado Scorpius cuando habéis entrado, por lo visto lo ha visto solo Rose, que es la que se lo ha dado a mi hijo, pero quiero que sepas, que aunque nuestra relación no sea siquiera ni de amistad, pues bueno, quiero que cuentes conmigo, sé lo que se pasa, y como lo pasan los hijos. Y por todo lo que has hecho estos años por mi hijo que más que poder ayudarte yo ahora...

— Un momento. — Le interrumpió Harry. — No sé de que estás hablando Malfoy, pero no necesito ayuda de nadie.

— Si, cierto, pero créeme la necesitarás. Toma. — Dijo mientras le tendía un periódico mal doblado.

Harry lo abrió y leer la noticia de primera plana le sentó como un balde de agua fría. Se podía leer perfectamente, con letras negras y escandalosas: **Harry y Ginny Potter definitivamente dan fin a su relación. Todo y más sobre esta ruptura desde la página 15 hasta la 20. **Y bajo todo este titulo estaba la foto de su boda.

— No puede ser, ¿pero quien ha dado esta información? Nadie lo sabe. — Decía Harry desesperado. — Quería que fuera algo silencioso, que nadie supiera nada.

— Seguramente haya sigo tu ex Potter. — Decía mientras se levantaba y abría un pequeño estante de cristal que se encontraba al final del despacho, justo detrás del escritorio. — En mi caso fue Astoria y no tardó siquiera ni un mísero día.

El moreno pasó las páginas con manos temblorosas. Llegó a la página quince y suspiró mientras leía una de las frases que estaban destacadas en cursiva: _"__evidentemente, me ha dejado por otra, ya nunca teníamos relaciones". Declara la señora Potter hasta el momento. _

— Por favor, ¡si fue ella que me dejó por otro! — Exclamó Harry indignado.

— Toma. — Le contesto Malfoy mientras le tendía la copa repleta de whisky. — Vas a necesitarlo, al menos hoy. — Decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso. — Creo, si me permites comentar, que, primero, necesitas un abogado, puedo dejarte la dirección del mio, es muy bueno y después de todo lo que hizo Astoria me dejó en una situación muy favorable, aunque le costó conseguir mi divorcio, como sabrás, lo conseguí el año pasado aunque llevo muchos años separados de mi ex mujer.

Harry asintió mientras probaba su copa. El liquido cayó por su garganta como si, efectivamente, fuera fuego.

— Luego, te aconsejo que no firmes nada que ella te de, pero nada, es trampa. Querrá quedarse con algo que poseas o con todo. Deja que el abogado que contrates te haga tu propio divorcio y que ella firme lo que le des. Y si, por algún casual, llegas a firmar algo, léelo todo muy bien antes de hacerlo.

— No puedo creerme todo esto. — Decía mientras su cabeza caía en sus manos.

— No te preocupes Potter, todo saldrá y estarás mejor.

Harry lo observó durante unos segundos. No se le veía divertido con la situación, al revés, se le veía preocupado y aquello hizo suspirar al moreno que no estaba entendiendo nada de todo aquello.

— Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? — Cuestionó el señor Potter mientras dejaba el periódico en una pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba a su izquierda.

— Lo que quieras, pero a cambio, yo quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

— Está bien, si quieres ser el primero puedes hacerlo. — Contestó Harry queriendo darle tiempo a su pregunta.

— Perfecto, siempre me gusta ser el primero en todo. — Decía mientras sonreía socarrón.

— Pues di. — contestó Harry mientras volvía a beber de su copa.

— Esta bien. — Dijo sentándose en su sitio de antes. — Entiendo que tus hijos vengan al completo, ¿pero los hijos de Weasley? Que no digo que sea mala idea, son buenos, solamente que, bueno, ya sabes, la navidad se pasa en familia… — Decía mientras agitaba un poco las manos, gesto que nunca había visto Harry en un Malfoy.

Potter lo observó serio, aguantando la respiración y esperando a que el rubio dejara de moverse tan raro. La cara de Draco Malfoy se contrajo y sus manos se quedaron estáticas esperando la reacción del moreno, y ante este gesto, Harry rió y con esa risa se soltó por fin en todo el día, rio de la manera que te hace sacar un poco de todo lo malo que llevas soportando por un tiempo.

— ¿De que te ríes?

— No esperaba que te preocuparas de lo que pudiera pensar pequeño tejón. — contestó risueño.

— Yo no me preocupo por nadie, solo por mi y mi hijo. — Decía mientras lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojado, aunque el moreno dudó si era por él, por la situación o por el efecto del whisky.

— Se quedan conmigo porque Ron y Hermione están de viaje, lo necesitaban y en verano hablamos de que estas navidades se quedarían conmigo.

— Interesante…

— Bueno, ellos pueden, al menos. — Respondió Harry mientras observaba su copa e intentaba recordar cuando fue la última vez que él realizó un viaje.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos que aprovecharon para acabar ambos con sus respectivas copas. Al cabo de unos minutos, en silencio aún, Draco se levantó y volvió a llenar ambos vasos. Se rio un poco, como si alguien hubiera dicho algo gracioso y se sentó al lado del moreno, aunque un poco más cerca que antes.

— Y bien… — Dijo mientras lo miraba. — ¿que querías preguntarme niño dorado?

Harry sonrió y sintió un calor en el pecho que no sabia si asociar a la bebida o a la sonrisa que le mostraba el rubio. Suspiró y carraspeó un poco, porque el ardor de la bebida había hecho que su garganta se quedara un poco seca, o al menos era lo más lógico. Le miró a los ojos, otra vez. Y volvió a sentir el corazón repiquetear en su pecho, tal y como lo sentía cuando estaba en sexto, cuando creía estar obsesionado con el rubio. De repente se sintió culpable por haber utilizado el sectumsempra contra él y se preguntó si tendría aquellas cicatrices en su pecho. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Si Voldemort no hubiera existido, quizás él y Draco Malfoy podrían haber sido amigos. Y él hubiera tenido una infancia digna, con sus padres, sus amigos, en el mundo al que pertenecía… Sacudió la cabeza. No debería de pensar ahora en esas cosas. Dio otro pequeño trago y tosió al notar el licor bajar por su garganta.

— Aún estoy esperando Potter, a no ser que el niñito que vivió se convierta de repente en un niñito co…

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Preguntó Harry interrumpiéndole. — Somos, o eramos enemigos, ¿no? Ni siquiera hemos sabido de ambos durante, ¿cuanto? — Decía mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos. — ¡Mucho!

— Nada especial Potter, he pasado por lo mismo y… — Suspiró. — Quieras o no, ya no somos enemigos, has querido a mi hijo, me demostraste que, al fin y al cabo, todos cambiamos y le diste a mi familia otra oportunidad, creo que mi ayuda no es nada.

El moreno lo contempló como si Malfoy le estuviera gastando una broma muy pesada que pudiera hacerle daño en un futuro.

— Supongo que… — Titubeaba Harry. — Esto, ¿puede ser el comienzo de una amistad?

— Puede ser que si, puede ser que no, tampoco te hagas ilusiones Potter, en el fondo te sigo odiando. — Le contestó el rubio mientras sonreía. — Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, te acompañaré a tu habitación para que no te pierdas, ¿te parece bien?

— Si claro, perfecto… — Dijo Harry un tanto desilusionado mientras se levantaba un tanto torpe. — Creo que hemos tomado demasiado whisky por hoy.

— Que poco aguante. — Respondía el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. — Las habitaciones están cerca realmente. Solo tienes que subir las escaleras y cada una tiene vuestro nombre.

— Entonces si quieres puedo ir yo solo.

— No te preocupes Potter, yo también iré a dormir, me conviene subir ahora sino quiero pasarme la noche en vela.

Acto seguido salió de su despacho apagando las luces con un susurro de su varita y se situó al lado del moreno mientras le iba indicando por cual pasillo doblar para lograr llegar a las escaleras principales. Harry perdió la cuenta de pasillos que tuvieron que tomar para poder llegar a las escaleras y estaba seguro que mañana se perdería para poder llegar al comedor. Cuando por fin subieron las famosas escaleras se topó con un extenso corredor lleno de puertas.

— Si te fijas. — susurró Malfoy. — Tiene sus correspondientes letreros, ¿ves? — Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de su izquierda. — Esta es la tuya. Buenas noches Potter, si lo piensas todo, mañana hablaremos y le enviaré una lechuza a mi abogado. No ha sido tan mal tomarme una copa con mi archienemigo.

Harry sonrió y contestó con un tímido buenas noches. Entró en el cuarto a oscuras y ni se indignó en contemplarlo, lo único que supo de su habitación fue que tuvo que andar mucho hasta llegar a la alfombra que había justo debajo de su cama. Se sentía tan extremadamente extraño que ni siquiera se quitó la ropa al toparse con el borde de la cama y caer exhausto.

El corazón le latía a mil por horas por el simple hecho de haber estado tomando unas copas con Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente no estaba bien y eso, tenia que mirarlo con un medimago.

Y sonrió mientras se iba quedando dormido, sonrió al recordar que realmente, su medimago era Draco Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Os quiero, os adoro y os vuelvo a querer! Aquí ****tenéis****otro capitulo más. No sabeis lo bien que me estoy encontrando estos días y por eso estoy tan feliz! y porque siempre habeis estado ahí esperando que actualizase y mandandome vuestros mensajes de animo y por eso os quiero muchisimo! COmo siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Pero sobretodo, espero que disfruteis de este capitulo y os guste! Chaitu preciosos!**

Ahí estaban, todos sentados formando un circulo mientras rodeaban una botella vacía de color blanco. Estaban borrachos, Scorpius lo sabía perfectamente. Pero todo esto, realmente, había sido por su culpa y por culpa de James claro. El pelirrojo lo abordó en el expreso cuando volvían a Londres y le había dado la opción de llevar botellas a su casa y organizar como una "fiesta" de despedida de exámenes.

En ese momento Hugo y Rose chillaron y aplaudieron como locos y Scorpius dio las gracias a su abuelo por haber insonorizado en su momento las habitaciones principales. El rubio aun no quería conocer a su padre realmente enfadado. Aunque creía que había sospechado algo cuando se levantó tan bruscamente en la cena, pero realmente quería irse ya de ahí y despejarse aunque fuera un poco.

Últimamente, desde que habían hecho el trabajo de pociones, la presencia de Albus le ponía un poco nervioso, ¿y qué si su amortentia olía al moreno? Aquello podía pasar, ¿no? Era su mejor amigo, podría sentir tanto cariño por él que se pudiera confundir con amor.

Al rubio no le importaba que la amortentia se hubiera equivocado, lo que le importaba de verdad era que el moreno se había comportado también un tanto extraño desde entonces. Y temía que su amigo hubiera notado algo. Aunque también hay que decir que si que le importaba, aunque fuera solo un poco, el olor de su amortentia.

Lo observó durante un momento mientras el hermano mayor de éste hacia rodar la botella con aire de superioridad, como si en aquel momento fuera el mismísimo Merlín.

Scorpius suspiró mientras volvía a dirigir sus pensamientos en el moreno, realmente se le veía lindo. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cristalinos y el pelo muy alborotado, tanto, que parecía el pelo de su padre, pero mucho más guapo claro. "Si fuera posible" Pensó Scorpius.

El rubio movió su cabeza un tanto brusco como para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. E intentó distraerse observando a los demás.

Se notaba perfectamente que habían acabado con las cuatro botellas – ahora vacías y apiladas en un lado de su cuarto – que había traído James, que – según él – se las había mandando su tío Charlie desde Rumania.

Todos estaban muy despeinados, colorados y agitados. Rose gritaba cada vez que podía y le repetía una y otra vez a su primo Albus que lo perdonase por querer tanto a Ted. Aquella escena realmente era graciosa de ver. Lily era la que menos había bebido junto con Scorpius, que aún se mantenía un tanto fresco en comparación con sus compañeros. Hugo reía escandaloso mientras golpeaba el suelo cada vez que la botella giraba. Y james, a pesar de ser el que más había bebido, se mantenía sonriente en su posición y con la mirada fija en su hermano, como si estuviera esperando algo. Cosa que hizo al rubio inquietarse en su sitio y quizás, acercarse un poco al moreno.

La botella seguía girando cuando Scorpius aún mantenía su mente en su compañeros. No sabia siquiera que hora era y sin embargo parecía como si llevasen toda la noche, o madrugada, allí sentados jugando a verdad o atrevimiento, que era un juego muggle que se había puesto de moda en el mundo mágico. Era muy parecido al original y lo único que cambiaba era que, por supuesto, la botella era mágica cambiando de color si mentías y delatándote, y si, por algún casual, no aceptabas el atrevimiento que tu compañero imponía sobre ti, ésta explotaba y te llenaba del color y el olor que el dueño de la botella decidiera al comprarla. Había de todo tipo y colores muy parecidas a las grageas y por si fuera poco, James había alardeado de tener una caja en su casa llena de botellas de este tipo, porque, ¿quien sino que los hermanos Weasley para inventar esto?

Ninguno, aún, había elegido atrevimiento y todos habían tenido que decir verdades como puños, que como no podía ser de otra manera, habían sido respuestas demasiado buenas.

De momento, solo habían averiguado cuatro cosas – si Scorpius llevaba bien la cuenta — que eran realmente "importantes".

Lo primero, aunque ya lo habían dado por hecho, era que, James había perdido la virginidad a los 14 años, muy pronto para el gusto de todos, menos para él claro. Pero como siempre había estado con muchas chicas en días diferentes, aquello no sorprendió a nadie, no tanto como saber que Lily había tenido en el año pasado nada más y nada menos que nueve novios en meses diferentes. Ninguno formal claro.

De repente, Rose chilló de nuevo anulando todos los pensamientos del rubio.

Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia la botella que había quedado clavada justo señalando hacia Albus y este respondió tragando saliva cuando vio que su hermano se relamía mientras reía maliciosamente.

— A ver, Albus Severus que puedo preguntarte. — Decía mientras golpeaba su mentón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

El moreno, aún sonrosado y con ese brillo en los ojos, miró a su hermano mayor casi suplicando y James suspiró.

— Esto será muy obvio, pero voy a ser bueno, ya tengo mis mejores preguntas reservadas para otra persona…. — Dijo mientras contempló al rubio con mirada decisiva. — ¿Has tenido alguna relación alguna vez? Aunque solo haya sido un beso.

Albus se sonrojó como si fuera un tomate y negó repetitivamente con la cabeza.

— Como si no hubiese tenido oportunidades… — Susurró Rose.

— ¿Si? — Cuestionó interesado James.

— Claro, tienes muchas chicas detrás de él, pero es tonto y nunca quiere con ninguna.

Scorpius observó a su amigo.

Albus estaba incómodo, se le notaba. Miraba sus manos avergonzado, como si el simple hecho de no haber tenido nunca nada con nadie fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Aquel gesto le pareció tan adorable que el rubio no se pudo resistir y – dejándose llevar – lo abrazó suspirando en aquel gesto mientras notaba como Albus le respondía el apretón.

— No te preocupes, cualquiera querría estar contigo mírate… — Le susurró el rubio. — Realmente eres perfecto.

El moreno se ruborizó y Scorpius se reprochó a si mismo por haber dicho eso. Él no quería decir aquello pero el alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada.

En un momento, la botella se volvió de color verde y sonó una melodía graciosa, dando por hecho que Albus había dicho la verdad y que se podía continuar con el juego.

Con manos temblorosas y un tanto torpes, el moreno se separó un poco de su amigo y giró la botella.

Scorpius aún mantenía su brazo por encima de los hombros de Albus, intentando al menos, calmarlo un poco, aunque el rubio notase todo lo contrario.

Todos observaban al objeto dar vueltas mientras un par de ojos miraba a la pareja de amigos que se mantenían unidos.

Scorpius se había dado cuenta de aquello y se sentía un poco cohibido, aunque no soltaría su abrazo hasta que le moreno quisiera.

La botella finalizó su recorrido señalando ahora a Rose que, en su euforia, aún observaba a Albus y Scorpius. La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente mientras se relamía los labios, gesto que había hecho su primo James con anterioridad y que demostraba que aquello era puramente Weasley, y se movió un poco mientras esperaba a que su primo Albus le preguntase algo.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Resopló mientras pensaba. La mitad de las buenas preguntas ya se habían realizado antes, como cuando Lily le había preguntado a Hugo que si realmente era gay y en la cual todos habían averiguado que al pelirrojo le gustaban tanto chicas como chicos y que en el verano había estado ligando con algún que otro chico de su barriada.

— ¡Ah! Ya sé — Exclamó Albus alejando aquello de sus pensamientos. — ¿Es verdad que de pequeña soñabas con ser la señora Malfoy?

Rose rio avergonzada mientras se tapaba el rostro.

— Te mato Albus. — Le contestó mientras tosía e intentaba no mirar a Scorpius.

El rubio se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir aquello y más al recordar cuanto lo había odiado la pelirroja durante el primer curso en Hogwarts.

— La botella te espera Rose. — Le dijo Lily.

— No me esperaba que te gustase el estirado. — Respondió James sonriendo muy divertido.

— Está bien, pero no es lo que pensáis, creedme. — Decía mientras se acomodaba el pelo. — Lo confieso, una vez fui con mi tío Harry — Dijo mientras miraba a Scorpius — Y vi a tu padre, con aquella bata de medimago y por Merlín, era perfecto. Nunca había visto a un hombre más guapo que él. Y creí llevarlo todo muy en secreto. — confesaba mirando a Albus. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El moreno rio, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amigo, mientras Scorpius miraba a su amiga con la boca abierta, porque en un momento había creído que se refería a él y aún no estaba preparado para escuchar eso.

— fue fácil. — respondió Albus. — Desde aquel momento solo querías que mi padre fuese al médico y tu querías acompañarle siempre.

En ese momento, la botella se tornó verde de nuevo y Hugo rio sonoramente mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendido como si todo aquello hubiera sido una pequeña broma.

— No me lo puedo creer Rose. — Dijo James. — Te van los maduritos… Teddy, el señor Malfoy…

— Es que Draco Malfoy es muy guapo. — Respondió Lily sonrojada.

— Otra…

— La verdad es que si. — Dijo Hugo sorprendiendo a todos.

— Lo siento Scorpius. — Dijo de repente Albus. — Debes de estar incomodo, no debería de haberle preguntado eso.

— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado que todo el mundo me lo diga, mi padre aún se conserva muy bien.

— Bueno. — Contestó Albus. — Si te sirve de consuelo, tú te pareces bastante a el, así que tú también lo eres, aunque yo creo que tú lo eres más. — Decía mientras se sonrojaba tanto como el pelo de su hermana.

— ¡Rose! — Gritó James. — Déjame tirar a mi que ya sé que le voy a preguntar a mi hermana como toque otra vez.

— No, no. — Respondió la pelirroja. — Me toca a mi que ya sé que voy a preguntar. — Decía desafiante mientras observaba a sus dos mejores amigos frente a ella.

Y con eso, la pelirroja dio un suave toque a la botella y está giro con sutileza.

El objeto, como si fuera detenido por alguna clase de magia, se paró justo señalando al rubio. Scorpius se tensó al ver la mirada desafiante de su amiga.

— Bien. — Decía mientras se masajeaba las manos y se incorporaba un poco.

— Esto se pone interesante. — Susurró Hugo mientras contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta.

— Dime Scorpius Malfoy, ¿a quién olía tu amortentia? Y tienes que responder la verdad si no quieres atrevimiento, y créeme, será peor que esta pregunta.

— ¿Tengo opción de preguntar cual seria el reto? — Cuestionó el rubio nervioso.

— No, solo sabrás la pregunta y si no decides contestarla el reto lo tendrás que hacer si o si.

— Mierda… — Susurró.

Lo pensó durante unos minutos con la presión que aquello acarreaba. Todos lo miraban expectantes esperanto una respuesta. ¿ que sería mejor? ¿Decirlo? ¿O hacerlo? ¿Y si el reto era peor que decir a que olía su amortentia? Estaba claro que si lo seria, Rose ya se lo había dicho. Si él confesaba tenia dos opciones, o creían que estaba enamorado de Albus, cuando no lo estaba claro, porque a él el moreno no le gustaba o tomaba el atrevimiento que a saber que podía ser pero que no auguraba nada bueno viniendo de Rose.

–- Está bien, elijo atrevimiento.

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamó la pelirroja.

Rose suspiró y muy emocionada dijo:

— Besa a Scorpius, pero no un beso cualquiera, tiene que durar al menos cinco segundos.

Y en aquel momento el corazón del rubio se aceleró tanto que temía que de un momento a otro se le pudiera salir del pecho y correr hacia un lugar lejano. No podía ser, ¿ahora que hacia? No podía, él no podía besar a Albus así porque así.

Lo observó, el moreno se había quedado con la mirada perdida y un gran rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

¿y si al besar a Albus su amigo lo odiaba? O peor aún…

¿Y si al besarlo le tenia que dar la razón a la amortentia? Porque desde hace unos días se sentía tan atraído por aquellos labios que realmente quería averiguar si sabrían a chocolate o no.

— No tienes escapatoria. — Dijo James. — Sabes que si no haces el reto la botella explotará llenándote de un liquido verde y olerás a vómito durante cuatro días.

El rubio volvió a suspirar y miro la botella maldiciendo a los hermanos Weasley por crearla y por regalarle al pelirrojo una caja llena de ellas. Se lo pensó con detenimiento. No podía ser tan malo, solo era un beso y él no era nuevo en esa materia, aunque si lo era en chicos y específicamente en Albus.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva mientras pensaba como acercarse. Miró a su amigo que se encontraba justo a su derecha, muy pegado a él como de costumbre. Intentó sonreirle queriéndole mandar un gesto de tranquilidad. Aunque no supo bien si el moreno lo había recibido con ese propósito.

— Como no te des prisa la botella explotará. — Dijo James.

Scorpius tosió un poco y se acercó unos centímetros hasta tener la cara muy pegada a la de su amigo.

Lo contempló. Realmente era perfecto. Aquel sonrojo le daba una inocencia que solo Albus podía desprender. Y en ese momento el rubio le sonrió.

Se acercó con cautela sin dejar de mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

— Supongo que para los dos será igual de incomodo. — Le susurró al moreno a escasos centímetros de su boca. — Solo es un beso, solo eso. Intenta relajarte. — Dijo mientras observaba su boca y notaba como el moreno cerraba los ojos.

Este solo asintió y siguió con los ojos cerrados, esperando.

El rubio aprovechó aquel momento para observarlo con detenimiento. Si se acercaba un poco más podía diferenciar el olor a chocolate que su aliento desprendía y en ese momento se relamió los labios con deseo de poder probarlos.

De repente, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado se inclinó hacia delante y su boca se topó con la de su amigo sintiendo demasiada sensaciones como para poder recordarlas todas juntas.

En ese preciso instante el tiempo se paró y el corazón del rubio dio un pequeño salto encogiéndose y agrandándose a la vez.

— Uno. — Decían sus compañeros.

Pero Scorpius no estaba pendiente a la cuenta que estos llevaban, él solo era capaz de sentir aquel cosquilleo tan especial que estaba sintiendo.

— Dos.

En su estómago, miles de mariposas revolotearon sin cesar, convirtiéndose en un pequeño nudo. Y volaban, volaban a su antojo en aquel espacio reducido. Ensanchando su pequeño estómago. Llenándolo de cosquillas y pequeñas huellas de calor, un calor muy especial.

— Tres.

Albus suspiró en aquel momento inundando la boca de Scorpius con aquel aroma que tanto ansiaba el rubio. Realmente sabia a chocolate y aquello le estaba encantando. Se podría decir que para Scorpius aquel dulce pasaba a ser su comida favorita.

— Cuatro.

Malfoy sentía como su manos intentaban viajar hasta el cuerpo del moreno y acariciarlo con cuidado, con delicadeza, memorizar cada parte de su rostro, de su cuerpo, tocar aquella piel tan tersa. Pero intentó controlarlo, no podía también perder el control del resto de su cuerpo porque el de la razón la había perdido por completo.

— Cinco.

Y una explosión inundaron sus venas cuando Albus, un tanto avergonzado, movió un poco sus labios, convirtiéndose en un sutil cosquilleo, recorriendo su cuerpo por completo hasta llegar a su pecho y convertirlo en un calor tan hogareño que Scorpius se sintió como si una chimenea estallara en su corazón y le diera motor a todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que aquel calor viajase a sitios tan escondidos y descongelando una pequeña coraza que ni él sabia que tenia.

Se escucharon aplausos y pequeños silbidos. Y de repente, sintió frío, anhelo, desesperación. El moreno se había separado de él ruborizado y un tanto agitado.

El rubio bajó la mirada hacia la botella que brillaba de un color verde y daba paso al siguiente. Todos reían y continuaban con el juego como si nada hubiera pasado, todo menos Albus que miraba la botella con mirada aturdida y Scorpius, el cual en aquel preciso instante, mientras acariciaba su boca intentando recordar aquel suave toque, juraba y perjuraba que aquellos labios tenían que ser suyos de nuevo y para siempre.

Porque efectivamente, tendría que darle la razón a la dichosa amortentia y aceptar que, quisiera o no, se sentía un tanto atraído por su amigo y que, se había vuelto adicto a su boca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí ando con un capitulo más para vosotros! os quiero muchisimo y muchas gracias por vuestro comentarios porque me animais a que siga pasando esos capitulos que tengo en mi libreta! Este capitulo en principio era un poco más corto, pero con la trágica pérdida que hemos vivido los Potterheads he pensado en meter al siguiente personaje que aparece al principio de este capitulo. Quería hacer algo más bonito, pero en este cap no me parecia oportuno. Así que en el siguiente seguro que habrá un pequeño homenaje. Como siempre, espero que os guste y disfruteis! Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen! **

Habían pasado tres días exactos de todo aquello, y a Albus ese cosquilleo en los labios todavía le duraba. Aquel beso había sido el primero que había recibido el moreno y aunque hubiera sido con un juego de por medio, con el tiempo limitado y con sus compañeros contando a sus espaldas mientras contemplaban la escena, había sido maravilloso, porque se trataba de un beso dado excelentemente por ni más ni menos que Scorpius Malfoy, y aquello era demasiado para Albus.

Y aunque todos estuvieran como si no hubiese pasado nada, Albus no podía dejar de pensar en aquel roce que le había hecho volar en tan solo cinco segundos. Había notado como miles de mariposas revolotearon por su estómago dejándolo atontado.

Y desde aquella noche, su relación con el rubio había cambiado. Se había vuelto un tanto extraña. Albus no sabría exactamente como definirla. No era una relación de esa manera en la que ambos no saben siquiera ni si podrían mirarse a la cara sino todo lo contrario. Scorpius había pasado de ser cariñoso, como siempre, a estar casi las veinticuatro horas pegado a él como si fuera su propia sombra.

Realmente todo era demasiado raro, aunque como siempre —desde que habían llegado a la mansión Malfoy— estaban todos juntos no había podido estar completamente a solas con él, así que de alguna manera la cosa cambiaba un poco.

Solo un poco.

Agradecía a su prima en demasía por estar todo el tiempo con él para no dejarlos a solas. Parecía que Rose sabía algo o se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos porque cada vez que veía que él y el rubio se podrían quedar a solas, ahí estaba ella para remediarlo. Y se sentía tremendamente agradecido de la ayuda que le brindaba su prima, porque después de ese beso no sabía si se sentiría preparado para tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos sin sonrojarse y mucho menos para permanecer a solas con él en un mismo cuarto, o pensar en que aquellos labios lo habían hecho soñar despierto por unos momentos.

Sacudió su cabeza evadiendo aquellos pensamientos de la boca del rubio mientras abotonaba su camisa celeste.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre. Tendrían la cena de Nochebuena y al día siguiente abrirían sus regalos y de nuevo volverían a casa para preparar los baúles y volver a Hogwarts.

Suspiró sintiéndose apenado, aquellos días que había pasado en la mansión fueron increíbles. Habían jugado un sin fin de veces al quidditch en los jardines del señor Malfoy y se lo habían pasado en grande viendo competir a los dos adultos que hacían más trampas que el propio James, y eso era decir demasiado. Las comidas habían sido deliciosas, siempre preparadas por elfos domésticos claro. Albus dudaba que el dueño de la casa supiera cocinar aquellos platos tan suculentos y lujosos.

El moreno no podía estar más contento, y sobretodo lo estuvo, cuando el señor Malfoy les enseñó su gran biblioteca y su inmensa colección de todo tipo de libros. La primera vez que viajó a aquella estancia, Albus se quedó tan enamorado que no supo reaccionar cuando divisó toda una estantería con libros sola y exclusivamente, dedicados al arte de elaborar pociones. Casi llora cuando leyó aquel letrero dorado que indicaba la cantidad de libros y a lo que pertenecía.

La segunda vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ir, había disfrutado rozando cada uno de esos libros, los que podía alcanzar, con sus dedos. Notando el tacto delicado de algunas tapas de cuero. Antiguos, desgastados… para Albus aquello era la mejor sensación que conocía. Y disfrutó relajándose durante un minuto mientras inspiraba el aroma de aquellas magnificas reliquias.

Pero su disfrute no duró tan siquiera cinco minutos. Su hermano James lo interrumpió saltándole en la espalda mientras Scorpius peleaba por "salvarlo". Albus se enfadó tanto, que abandonó la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo y con un humor de perros, alejándose por completo y saliendo al jardín.

Nunca había podido ir a aquella sala tan maravillosa completamente solo como él solía frecuentar la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Siempre había alguien o iban en grupo y eso estaba acabando con la paciencia del moreno que solo buscaba, después del beso, un sitio donde poder relajarse y aclarar su mente en silencio, sin nadie molestándole.

La voz de su cabeza no había parado de hablar desde lo ocurrido con el rubio y Albus solo buscaba un poco de paz, cosa que nunca conseguía. Cuando Scorpius se acercaba a él más le dolía la cabeza y sabía que de un momento a otro su magia saldría de control, porque por fin el moreno había aprendido a medir sus niveles de magia y saber cuándo y dónde su control desaparecería por completo.

Respiró hondo mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenía en el cuarto de baño de su "habitación" en la cual estaba durmiendo. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello había notado como ese objeto había temblado un poco. Señal de haberse dejado ir y desatar un poco su magia. Pero al menos estaba tranquilo, aquel sitio era el único lugar donde, por las noches y un poco al despertarse, encontraba la paz que necesitaba y la soledad que tanto ansiaba.

Se contempló con detenimiento, se veía cansado, tenía ojeras y su pelo se había convertido en un nido de pájaros. No había dormido casi nada desde lo ocurrido. No podía sacarse aquel beso de la mente y la sensación de cosquillas siempre volvía con el recuerdo.

Se intentó peinar por última vez sin éxito y, alisándose la camiseta, puso fin a su puesta en punto preparándose para otro día en el que seguro no tendría ni un minuto de soledad.

Cuando salió al pasillo se llevó la sorpresa de estar completamente solo. Las habitaciones seguían cerradas, señal de que sus compañeros seguían aún dormidos. Las únicas puertas que se mantenían abiertas era la de su padre y el señor Malfoy por lo cual supuso estarían ahora tomando el desayuno. No le resultó extraño ver que sus compañeros aún dormían ya que la noche anterior se la habían pasado contando historias de miedo que terminaron por asustar al pobre de Hugo. Albus carraspeó conteniendo una sonrisa mientras recordaba a su primo agarrarle la mano tras lo que contaba James con tanto entusiasmo.

Contempló el extenso pasillo, se encontraba tan vacío y con tanto silencio que disfrutó de aquello como nunca y viajó despacio, deteniéndose y fijándose en cada detalle, en cada rincón. Entonces, se percató de cosas que nunca había visto en esos días que había pasado allí. Como el pequeño pasillo que giraba hacia la derecha justo antes de llegar a las escaleras. Dudó por unos momentos y, un tanto decidido, viajó hasta allí temiendo ser descubierto. Al doblar la esquina se topó con la inmensidad de otro pasillo más grande que el anterior y repleto de cuadros con retratos de la familia Malfoy. Se detuvo en cada uno de ellos, viendo como aquellas personas lo miraban con desdén. Algunos susurraban cosas como Nicholas Malfoy, que le había dejado caer un "sangre sucia" mientras el moreno pasaba por su lado.

Albus lo contempló de arriba abajo. Parecía que los Malfoy siempre mantenían aquella expresión en el rostro e incluso los mismos rasgos afilados en el rostro. En ese momento se preguntó si no tendrían una especie de hechizo para que todas las generaciones mantuvieran aquella genética.

Continuó repasando cada rostro, cada personaje. Al parecer no solo estaban los Malfoy de linaje directo, sino que sus esposas también se encontraban ahí. Todas parecían provenir de buena familia, y más de una se había llevado las manos a la cabeza al ver pasar a Albus por su lado. Algún que otro se alarmó casi gritando su apellido y el resto intentaba mantener la mirada fija en cualquier punto de aquel pasillo cuando Albus los contemplaba.

Cuando llegó a Septimus Malfoy le hizo mucha gracia que éste le lanzase un beso y le guiñase un ojo. Albus se sonrojó y su mujer lo regañó por comportarse así con un chico.

—Lo siento muchacho. —Dijo aquella mujer morena, bien vestida y de ojos verdes. —Siempre fue así de descarado…

Albus asintió con la cabeza casi despidiéndose de ella queriendo retomar su viaje. Se entretuvo leyendo más nombres y viendo más rostros. No sabía que los Malfoy fuera una familia tan antigua. Por último se detuvo con la boca abierta. Debía de ser un error porque sus rasgos no eran para nada parecidos a los de un Malfoy. Aquel hombre de mirada oscura, pelo largo y grasiento, rasgos muy afilados y túnica negra lo miró pensativo.

—Así que… un Potter, ¿verdad? —Cuestionaba alzando una ceja.

Albus lo contempló pensativo. Su mirada viajó por instinto hacia la placa en la que pondría su nombre. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al averiguar que ahí no había nada, solo había grabado un lirio en una placa dorada.

—Sí... ese pelo es inconfundible. —Decía arrastrando las palabras mientras levantaba la cabeza observando al moreno.

Albus suspiró mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos oscuros. A decir verdad, aquel hombre le sonaba, o al menos tenía la certeza de que lo conocía de algo, pero no lograba recordar.

— ¿No eres un Malfoy verdad?

—Ingenioso… —Dijo observando sus dedos. —Has sacado la inteligencia de tu padre.

Eso le molestó bastante al moreno, pero como buen Slytherin sabia mantener la compostura y seguir con aquella cara de póker que intentaba mantener.

— ¿Evades mi pregunta? No creo que sea tan difícil responder.

—Como tampoco creo, señor Potter, que sea tan difícil averiguar que no soy un Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso me llevo preguntando hace mucho tiempo…

El moreno rio porque de verdad le había hecho un poco de gracia lo que aquel hombre había contestado con tanta sinceridad.

—Y dime, tu padre sigue siendo igual de... como decirlo… valiente. —Decía intentando esconder una sonrisa desdeñosa en cada pausa que hacía.

—El que más sin duda. —Dijo con orgullo. — Es auror, uno de los mejores y un padre excelente.

Contrajo su cara en un gesto que parecía asco y suspiró observando a Albus.

—Y supongo que serás Gryffindor como él, ¿no?

—Mis hermanos sí. —Hizo una pausa. No sabía por qué pero aunque aquel hombre fuera un tanto serio y se notara que el simple hecho de hablar de su padre le causara nauseas, a Albus le caía bastante bien.

—Oh… Serás Ravenclaw me temo.

—Slytherin. —Dijo con orgullo mientras alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Los demás retratos que observaban la escena con detenimiento se quedaron boquiabiertos al saber que un Potter pertenecía a Slytherin. Algunos empezaron a susurrar de nuevo y otros habían quedado escandalizados.

—Entiendo… —Decía el hombre pensativo. —Supongo que le daría un infarto al saberlo… pena no haber estado vivo para presenciarlo…

Albus negó mientras sonreía imaginándose aquella escena.

—Para nada, mi padre está muy orgulloso de mí. Saco muy buenas notas y soy un excelente alumno.

—Y, ¿pociones?

—El mejor.

El de pelo grasiento lo miró un poco boquiabierto mientras, de nuevo, intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué obtiene si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Albus lo contempló.

— ¿De verdad? Esto es demasiado fácil, hasta mi hermana sabría responderlo.

—Tu padre no dijo lo mismo en primero…

—Todo el mundo sabe que produce una poción para dormir muy poderosa. —Dijo cansado.

—Está bien… al menos tienes un poco más de inteligencia, lo admito, eres Slytherin eso suma puntos quieras o no.

Albus rio. Era agradable hablar con aquel señor.

—Y por mera curiosidad, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué hace en la mansión Malfoy un Potter?

—Soy amigo de Scorpius…

—Sensaciones fuertes para tu padre… —Dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente. —Me caes bien. Y creo que es la primera vez que puedo decir eso de un Potter.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro. Albus no sabía por qué pero aquel hombre no había despegado la mirada de sus ojos.

De pronto se escuchó una puerta cerrarse al otro lado del pasillo, debería de ser alguien que acababa de despertarse y si no se daba prisa no llegaría siquiera al desayuno.

—Bueno, señor. —Decía mientras volvía a contemplar a aquel hombre. —Debo de irme, no debería de estar aquí.

—Un Potter siempre entra donde no debe, ¿cierto? No podías ser tan perfecto chico…

El moreno asintió mientras sonreía. Dio un paso atrás aun mirando a aquel hombre.

—Ha sido un placer conocerle aunque no sepa quién es.

—Podría decir lo mismo, un saludo Potter.

Y con esas cortas palabras ambos se despidieron y Albus abandonó aquella estancia tan rápido como pudo.

Casi cuando estaba llegando a su destino, Albus escuchó voces que provenían de la estancia a la que él se dirigía y aunque al moreno no le gustase cotillear —No como a su hermano— escuchó un poco solo porque no quería aparecer aún en el comedor e interrumpir a su padre.

—Potter, es increíble. Por lo visto en el profeta dicen que estás desaparecido. —Dijo el señor Malfoy mientras mantenía el periódico en su mano.

—No puede ser, ¿de verdad no van a dejarme tranquilo ni un solo día?

—Al parecer no, siento decírtelo, tendrás la entrada de tu casa llena de periodistas sedientos de respuestas y desesperados por fotografiar tu cara rajada… Aunque hazte a la idea de que no tendrás unas pretendientes más guapas que las mías…

Albus escuchó como su padre soltaba una carcajada y sonrió al escucharlo tan feliz, porque hacía días que no lo escuchaba reírse de aquella manera y el moreno se había dado cuenta que desde que él y el padre de Scorpius hablaban. Su padre había estado más feliz. Sería porque recordarían momentos de su infancia, supuso Albus. Y nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz como cuando el señor Malfoy lo desafió a jugar un partido de quidditch en el cual los chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de jugar porque ambos lo habían tomado como un reto personal.

—Ni en tu mejores sueños Malfoy.

—Sabes que es verdad. Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy.

—Pero yo soy Harry Potter. —Respondía mientras reía.

— ¡Bah! Tonterías. Según tu mujer, tienes a otra por ahí, así que no se interesaran en ti tan fácilmente.

—Ya veremos… además, ¿para qué quieres que no se interesen? Si llevas años, divorciado y aún no te han visto con nadie más.

—Eso es asunto mío Potter…

—Está bien hurón.

—Cara rajada.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se rieron silenciosamente. Albus aprovechó aquello para poder entrar en el comedor y poder desayunar.

—Buenos días. —Dijo un tanto cortado mientras caminaba con delicadeza para colocarse al lado de su padre.

—Buenos días Al. —Respondió Harry. — ¿Qué tal dormiste? Tienes mala cara…

—Estoy bien no te preocupes papá, ya sabes a veces las pesadillas…

—Entiendo…

En ese momento el rubio carraspeó interrumpiendo un poco la conversación entre padre e hijo.

—Buenos días Albus. Es un placer ver como un muchacho como tú se despierta tan temprano.

Albus asintió sonriendo.

—He dormido un poco mejor, la cama es muy cómoda señor Malfoy. —Decía mientras miraba a Draco. —Además, me encanta madrugar, creo que así se puede disfrutar del día completo.

—Definitivamente. —Decía Draco. —Este hijo no es tuyo Potter. Es el que menos se parece a ti, quitando el físico claro.

—Lo mismo pienso.

— ¡Eh! —Exclamó Albus observando a su padre.

—Es cierto— Explicaba éste. — Y sobre todo cuando te pones a hablarme de pociones…

— ¡Oh es verdad! —Exclamó el señor Malfoy. —Me dijo Scorpius que se te daba bastante bien la asignatura, ¿es cierto?

El moreno sonrió con sinceridad mientras asentía.

—Sí, la verdad es que me encantan. Creo que estudiaré para ser profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, me encanta enseñar. —Decía mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan y la untaba de queso fundido. — Tengo todo planeado. He calculado los años y para cuando terminara mis estudios, la profesora que hay ahora en el colegio se jubilaría y sería perfecto. Todo ocurriría el mismo año. Evidentemente, intentaría hablar con mi tío Neville y a ver si pudiera hablar para, bueno ya sabes un poco de mano dentro de Hogwarts.

Ambos adultos lo miraron estupefactos.

—Todo un Slytherin, te irá muy bien en la vida Albus. —Respondió Malfoy. — ¿Sabes que los pocionistas también pueden estudiar una rama de medimagia? Si lo haces no dudes en hablar conmigo, podría conseguirte un puesto fácilmente.

Harry lo miró asombrado mientras llevaba una tostada a su boca.

—Sí señor, y me encantaría y si llega el momento se lo agradecería toda la vida, pero aun no sé si sería realmente lo que me gustase de verdad. Me encanta enseñar a la gente y dar clases.

—Mantenme informado, me encantaría poder tenerte de mano derecha. —Respondió mientras bebía de su té.

Albus lo miró ilusionado y asintió con vergüenza.

—Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, estoy muy agradecido.

—Y yo. —Respondió Harry. —De verdad Malfoy, gracias.

El rubio sonrió mientras miraba a ambos.

Albus suspiró terminando su desayuno. Aún no había llegado nadie al comedor, cosa que le parecía bastante raro y más cuando había escuchado antes un ruido un tanto extraño.

—Albus, ¿por qué no aprovechas para poder ir a la biblioteca? Sé que te encanta y nunca puedes disfrutar de ella. —Dijo Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Puedo? —Cuestionó ilusionado.

El rubio solo asintió mientras sonreía.

Albus se levantó tan rápido como pudo y, con un leve gracias, desapareció de la estancia dejando a ambos adultos solos de nuevo. El moreno viajó por la mansión con una sonrisa hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel tras imaginar la cantidad de libros que tendría a su disposición.

Llegó a la estancia antes de lo que había imaginado y respiró hondo cuando las puertas se cerraron tras su paso y el silencio inundó por completo toda la sala. Era inmensa, aquella habitación parecía no tener fin y aquel color marrón que predominaba la hacía lucir incluso más infinita.

Se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la estantería situada al lado del gran ventanal que había a la derecha de la puerta de entrada.

Una placa dorada decoraba la gran estantería con palabras perfectamente talladas en las que se podía apreciar "pociones". Albus no aguantó ni un minuto en esa posición y se precipitó hacia el estante como si se tratase de un niño pequeño persiguiendo una rana de chocolate.

Tocó los libros con movimientos suaves. Había tapas de todo tipo y colores. De cuero marrón, negro e incluso verdes- había algunos que eran tan dorados que dañaban la vista. Otro con hojas paletadas, preciosas para el gusto del moreno. Y después de todo el escrutinio empezó a leer los títulos uno por uno. Se tomó todo su tiempo y le llamó bastante la atención uno de tapa burdeos en el cual se podía apreciar la siguiente inscripción; "Pociones admirables" por Libatius Borage.

Al moreno le hizo bastante gracia el título y se había interesado bastante. Había muchos más escritos por aquel hombre y el moreno pensó que debería de ser bastante bueno. Tomó unos cuantos con todo el cuidado que pudo y con delicadeza los dejo en la mesa, apilados unos encimas de otros.

Acunó sus manos encima del pecho sintiéndose extasiado y con un movimiento rápido, volvió a viajar con otra sonrisa hacia el estante de nuevo. Contempló el techo de éste y se quedó boquiabierto al ver tanta cantidad de libros.

Dio una pequeña visual por la sala y no muy lejos de él encontró lo que quería. Unas escaleras para poder acceder a los libros que había arriba del todo.

Agarró la escalera como pudo y la depositó con cuidado intentando no rozar ningún libro con ella. La escalera se pegó mágicamente a la madera en cuanto tocó la estantería y Albus, un poco más confiado, comenzó a subir sin apartar la vista de aquellas maravillosas tapas.

Su búsqueda concluyó con algunos libros más escritos por el mismo autor de los anteriores y algunos otros, los cuales habían sido firmados anónimamente.

Con una sonrisa y más que feliz se sentó en la silla y en sumo silencio abrió el primer libro.

Estaba feliz después de hacía mucho y aquello se podía apreciar en la sonrisa que parecía duradera en el rostro de Albus.

Suspiró mientras el olor de aquellos libros se impregnaba en su nariz y el moreno parecía volar.

Pasaron muchas horas y, aunque Albus no se había dado cuenta, estaba siendo observado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

El moreno había leído ya cinco libros de los diez que había escogido y a pesar de necesitar un descanso no podía dejar de leer aquellas maravillas. Efectivamente, aquel hombre era muy bueno en creación de pociones y sus explicaciones eran fabulosas.

Acaba justo de leer el quinto libro y había escogido el sexto —Un libro con tapa de cuero negra y sin título ni autor. — Cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaban. Suspiró, se había acabado su tranquilidad.

Albus contempló la estancia y divisó una cabellera rizada y pelirroja. Se trataba, indudablemente, de Rose.

— ¡Por fin! —Decía agitada mientras se sentaba en la silla justo situada al lado del moreno. —Llevo toda la santa mañana buscándote Al.

— ¿Toda la mañana? —Preguntó contrariado.

—Claro, son las dos de la tarde, te perdiste el almuerzo.

— ¡Oh no! Papá me va a matar…

Tranquilo, ni él ni el señor Malfoy están aquí. Nos dejaron al cargo de James y de los elfos, aunque no sé quién es más fiable…

Albus suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedo llevar toda la mañana leyendo?

—Eres peor que mi madre…

—Rose no lo entiendes, esto es maravilloso y me da pena tenerme que ir de aquí y dejar todo esto… —Decía señalando los libros que aún le quedaban por leer.

—Cópialos o llévatelo.

—Sí, ¿cómo? No puedo utilizar la magia, además, el señor Malfoy ha confiado en mí, no puedo hacerle eso.

—Bueno, está bien. —Dijo Rose mientras lo observaba. — Nos tenemos que ir Al, están todos buscándote como locos…

—De acuerdo… —Dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba los libros con cuidado caminando hasta la estantería.

Su prima lo observaba en silencio mientras el moreno se subía a la escalera con un par de libros en los brazos.

— ¿Puedes traerme los libros que estás ahí? — Dijo señalándole los que quedaban en la mesa.

—claro. — Cogió todos los libros que quedaban y se acercó despacio hasta su primo. —Al, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Si claro, dime.

— ¿Sentiste algo cuando Scorpius y tú os besasteis? Sé que habíais bebido, todos lo hicimos, pero no sé, creo que… —Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos mientras su primo la observaba boquiabierto y con un libro en la mano. —Creo que vi algo en ti, que realmente te gusta.

El moreno la miró serio intentando no sonrojarse al recordar aquello. ¿Debía contarle la verdad a su prima? Siempre se lo habían contado todo y para ser sinceros, Albus necesitaba a alguien con quien poder compartir todo lo que sentía. Se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos mientras acariciaba la tapa del libro que mantenía en sus brazos.

— ¿Desde mucho? —Preguntó la pelirroja de repente, como si supiera leerle la mente a su primo.

—No lo sé. —Confesó por fin. —No sé si ha sido desde siempre o de hace un par de años. Solo surgió, así de repente. No fue algo de lo que me diera cuenta como otros cuando se enamoran a primera vista. Y… —confesaba mientras pensaba y contemplaba a Rose que lo miraba seria apoyada en la estantería. —Es muy frustrante todo esto, porque joder, él me encanta, es perfecto, ¿sabes? Al menos para mí, y el ver que le gustan algunas chicas o que van otras tantas detrás de él a veces puede conmigo.

Rose asintió pensativa.

—Siempre está ahí conmigo para todo, en cualquier circunstancia y eso no hace que me pueda olvidar de él muy fácilmente. Y encima, mi dichosa Amortentia olía a él, ¿y qué hago yo ahora? Yo no quería, no quiero…

—Tranquilo Albus, yo te entiendo, ¿recuerdas? Estoy locamente enamorada de Ted desde hace… ¿cuatro años? Y mira no es tan malo, tú al menos podrás tener alguna oportunidad.

—No, imposible…

— ¡Oh por favor! ¿Has visto cómo te mira? Todo esto deberías hablarlo con él… —Decía mientras contemplaba como su primo bajaba de las escaleras.

—No, no podría…

— ¡Inténtalo! ¿Qué perderías?

—Perdería todo, su amistad es más válida para mí que cualquier otra cosa. No quiero perderlo.

Rose suspiró observando a su primo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Yo lo intentaba, pero te entiendo y te respeto.

El moreno asintió satisfecho con su prima y con menos peso en su corazón. Se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó con sinceridad mientras suspiraba.

—Gracias Rose, no eres una prima, eres una amiga y una hermana para mí.

Tras eso, él y su prima se quedaron un largo rato abrazados intentando controlar sus sentimientos y no llorar en el intento. Sonrieron satisfechos cuando Albus se calmó un poco y salieron de la estancia sin saber que todo ese tiempo habían sido observados.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo y siento la tardanza! Esta vez no fue por salud, sino que me harté a modificar un capitulo y me salió este con el que estoy muy feliz! Siento mucho si hay faltas por aquí o por allá que se me hayan pasado! me pasa a veces y me da mucha rabia cuando las voy viendo. Y creedme, me leo el cap un millón de veces para que eso no pasa y al final para nada! Espero que os guste! Os quiero y muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, follows y favoritos 3 **

—Eres completa y rematadamente imbécil… —Se decía a si mismo Harry Potter mientras se contemplaba en el espejo del baño que se encontraba en el cuarto principal de su casa.

Ya hacía días que había vuelto de la mansión de Draco Malfoy, para ser exactos una semana completa, y sus hijos habían regresado a Hogwarts el día siguiente después de la última cena con el rubio.

La tranquilidad volvía a reinar en la casa de los Potter y el moreno se sentía completamente solo. En el fondo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el poco tiempo que había estado en compañía de su archienemigo Draco Malfoy, había sido maravilloso. Se había olvidado por completo de todo lo relacionado a Ginny y su divorcio. Sus hijos se lo habían pasado en grande, lo había comprobado por sus caras sonrientes cuando habían estado jugando en las inmensidades de terrenos que rodeaban la mansión. Sin embargo el moreno tenía un pequeño sabor amargo en el cielo de su poco refinado paladar. No paraba de sentirse culpable por haber sentido, por primera vez, que el rubio podría ser, o mejor dicho, podría haber sido perfectamente un buen amigo como lo eran y habían sido Ron y Hermione, hasta incluso, el moreno había llegado a pensar que se pudiera haber tratado de su mejor amigo, quizás si el rubio no hubiese hablado mal de Hagrid aquella vez, o no hubiese tomado el camino de sus padres respecto a ideales. Y aquel pensamiento era lo que le causaba pánico a Harry Potter, mucho más que las amenazas de su exmujer o la horda de periodistas que había encontrado frente a su casa después de que la pelirroja lanzase la noticia de su divorcio. Mucho más miedo que el saber que un loco maniático que había intentado asesinarte varias veces desde que era un indefenso bebé aún lo perseguía y trataba de matar a toda costa durante toda su adolescencia. Y lo más estúpido de todo era que no sabía el porqué de aquel miedo tan ridículo, o de aquella obsesión por hacerle sonreír a toda costa. Él nunca había querido ver a Draco Malfoy sonreír, al revés, siempre quería verlo sufrir, porque el rubio siempre había sido como un grano en el culo.

Pero no, desde hacía un tiempo se tenía que comportar como una persona normal e incluso ayudarlo en todo lo que podía. ¿Quién había visto en su sano juicio a un Malfoy ayudar a Harry Potter en el divorcio de su mujer, que encima era Weasley? En qué mundo de locos estaba viviendo, ¡por Merlín!

—Me estoy volviendo completamente loco… —Dijo acercándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola de par en par mientras observaba su habitación.

Había aprovechado su soledad en esos días para redecorar la casa, por fin a su gusto, y había empezado por su cuarto. Solo había hecho falta un par de hechizos para cambiar algunos colores y había tirado muebles que en su vida había utilizado y que ahora los veía más inútiles que nunca. El resultado había sido una habitación de colores grises, azules y blancos, dándole a la estancia la sensación de haber ganado más espacio. Incluso había comprado un ambientador en una tienda muggle y ahora olía a, supuestamente, "frescor", como indicaba en la etiqueta del envase. En parte, Harry se sentía tan realizado que ya había planeado el siguiente cambio que haría en su hogar, por lo cual mañana estaría reorganizando y cambiando los muebles de la cocina, que nunca le había gustado.

Su permiso en el trabajo aún le duraba y tenía que hacer algo para poder calmar su mente y desentenderse del mundo durante unas horas. Él no quería esas "vacaciones" que su jefe había insistido en que obtuviera. Pero realmente le hacían falta. Ginny estaba siendo odiosa en el divorcio y el moreno aún se reía al leer la clausura en la que pedía la mitad de todos los bienes que poseyera su, todavía, marido. Evidentemente, había rechazado cualquier papel que la pelirroja le había mandado. En algunos había tales locuras como pedir la totalidad de la custodia de sus hijos. Cosa que, como bien sabia Harry, solo lo había hecho para joderlo, ya que Ginny hacía años que se había desentendido por completo de sus hijos. Pero aun así Harry Potter se sentía bastante tranquilo, porque había encontrado un buen abogado que le había asegurado, siempre con bases legales y demostrándole que podía, que ganaría el juicio y se quedaría con todo lo que Harry quisiera y mucho más. Y todo eso se lo debía, otra vez de nuevo, a Draco Malfoy, por pasarle el contacto de su propio abogado.

En ese momento, mientras el moreno bajaba las escaleras sin siquiera darse cuenta, una duda asaltó su mente y ésta se encendió como si se hubiera tratado de una bombilla, ¿Por qué el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba siendo tan amable con él? Le parecía todo tan raro…

Suspiró cansado mientras terminaba de bajar aquellos escalones. Todo era muy extraño y no había nada que fuera normal en su vida, pero eso había pasado siempre. Y que de repente, el que recordaba como su archienemigo, el pesado y pedante de Draco Malfoy, lo trataba bien, era amable, se llevaban como buenos adultos y se comprendían. Pero, ¿por qué no paraba de darle tantas vueltas al asunto? Todo era tan fácil como aceptar que la gente podía cambiar y que ya eran personas responsables y tenían que dar un buen ejemplo a sus hijos y llevarse bien entre ellos.

—Da igual como sea… Hoy tampoco podré dormir por culpa del maldito de Malfoy.

Porque si, era verdad, todo aquello le quitaba el sueño. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún seguía vestido y buscando un vaso de leche en la nevera de su cocina. Ni siquiera se había dignado en ponerse el pijama.

—Puto Malfoy. —Dijo bebiendo directamente del envase de cartón. —Te odio.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, un moreno de pelo grasiento observaba a su ahijado moverse un tanto nervioso mientras arrastraba consigo un sillón de cuero negro con pinta de ser un tanto pesado.

—Y créeme, fue increíble. — Relataba el señor Malfoy con movimientos un tanto bruscos para provenir de él mientras depositaba con cuidado aquel asiento en la estancia y se sentaba despacio sobre aquel objeto. —Había periodistas de todos los países del mundo mágico, una tremenda locura. Fue peor que cuando madre salió de juicio impune gracias a Potter. —Finalizó mientras hacía aparecer un vaso lleno de whisky

El hombre que tenía frente a él lo miraba con una cara bastante seria y casi reprimiéndose un gran sermón.

—Sobreentiendo que los Potter se han marchado ya de la mansión, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, claro, se fueron justo después de la cena de navidad. Hace una semana, siento no haber venido antes. — Decía mientras contemplaba a su compañero. — He tenido unos días bastantes… ¿Cómo decirlo? Locos. No quiero decir que me haya vuelto loco literalmente, pero he tenido muchos pacientes, he tenido que viajar hasta el sitio más escondido del planeta por culpa de Potter y encima he dormido muy poco. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sorbía de su bebida. —Hoy por fin he tenido un poco de tiempo libre y he venido a verte.

—Me lo imagino… Eres importante Draco y eso me enorgullece, si hay días que no puedes venir a visitarme no pasa nada, yo lo entiendo perfectamente. —Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo mientras observaba como el rubio volvía a tomar un pequeño trago. — Y, ¿habéis sido capaz Potter y tú de sacar a esos parásitos de su casa? Hubiese sido interesante verle la cara que pondría al ver todo aquel revuelo…

—Sí, claro por supuesto. Su cara fue todo un poema, ya sabes que siempre ha sido como un libro abierto. Todos se fueron sin rechistar, el único inconveniente es que nos han visto juntos y he tenido que remover cielo y tierra para que no sacaran nada, ni siquiera un mísero titular en el periódico más mediocre. Nadie tiene que saber por qué Potter y yo andábamos juntos ese día, o mejor dicho, nadie puede saber que Potter y yo hablamos o nos vemos, pueden llegar a malinterpretarse algunas cosas. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que sacaron esa falsa noticia de que Potter y yo estábamos enamorados… Él y yo solo nos tratamos por el bien de nuestros hijos, no creo que sea algo tan grave, no soy su amigo, ni lo seré nunca, por Merlín. —Decía mientras reía y admiraba su vaso. —Nunca.

—Claro, por supuesto… —Le contestó el moreno desde su cuadro manteniendo aquella posición que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Te imaginas yo amigo de Harry Potter? O pero aún, juntos… Seria de chiste.

El moreno se silenció por unos minutos contemplando a su ahijado. Se veía nervioso y cuando había dicho aquella frase ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que, como ya sabía el profesor, Draco Malfoy mentía. Snape sabía qué hacer en ese momento, y como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en muchos años, supo desviar un poco el tema.

—Pues, tuve el honor de conocer a su hijo y a decir verdad, no tiene nada que ver con el padre. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras meditaba e interrumpía al rubio que había levantado la mano para contestarle. — Aunque se parezcan físicamente. Y permíteme añadir que tampoco tiene nada Weasley…

— Iba a preguntarte que cuales de ellos, pero con lo que me has dicho ya sé de quién hablas. Ese es Albus, es un buen chico, la verdad es que es bastante bueno en pociones y te sorprenderías lo Slytherin que puede llegar a ser.

—Por favor, ¿de verdad le puso Albus a su hijo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Y si hubiera tenido un cuarto hijo lo hubiese llamado Dobby. —Dijo Malfoy mientras reía. —Aunque te haría tremenda gracia saber su segundo nombre. —Susurró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le puso Sirius o Lupin?

—Tranquilo, Sirius le puso al primero y creo entender que el segundo nombre de su hija es Luna que se refiere a Lunático que…

—Era el sobrenombre de Lupin, sí, eso lo sé suficientemente bien.

—Pues eso, es un buen chico y tendrá un buen futuro si consigue hacer lo que quiere, no como mi hijo que aún no sabe siquiera que va a estudiar para el año que viene… Este chico es un desastre, parece él más hijo de Potter que mío…

—Quizás Astoria guarde algún secreto…

—Muy gracioso, sí señor. —Contestó acercándose el vaso a su boca.

—Bueno, ¿me dirás cuál es el segundo nombre del muchacho? Porque dudo que le hayan puesto el nombre de su tío muggle.

—Es curioso, porque el segundo nombre le vino muy bien al chico, realmente…

—Draco…

El rubio sonrió mientras observaba a su padrino e intentaba no soltar una pequeña carcajada al imaginar la reacción de su ex profesor al saber que aquel niño llevaba su nombre.

—Está bien, está bien, te lo diré.

—Bien…

—El chico se llama Albus y de segundo nombre… —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba al moreno. —Severus, Albus Severus.

Snape se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba a su ahijado que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto socarrona. De ninguna manera había esperado que Harry Potter hubiera puesto su nombre a unos de sus hijos. Se quedó pensativo, meditando por qué Potter había hecho aquello.

—Cuando finalizó la guerra, él luchó para que tu nombre no se recordara como el de un traidor. Y aunque parezca increíble, lo consiguió, no sé lo que hizo, nadie lo sabe, es como cuando consiguió que a mi madre no la metieran en Azkaban, es algo que nunca ha querido explicar a nadie, pero son cosas de las que me alegro y creo que hizo bien, supongo que alguna vez tendría que hacer algo bueno el niño de oro. —Confesó el rubio. — Todo aquello fue un tremendo escándalo, nadie entendía nada y es más, sé que estuvo buscando este cuadro para colgarlo en Hogwarts y, evidentemente, no lo encontró, ¿te imaginas que hubieras ido a parar al despacho de la directora? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. —Aunque siéndote sincero, creo que el cuadro se lo quería quedar él para poder hablar contigo, y sé perfectamente que sabe que estás aquí, pero nunca me ha pedido verte.

—Es… No sé qué decir Draco… Él no tendría que haber hecho nada de eso.

Después de decir eso, Snape se quedó callado durante unos minutos en los que parecía meditar algo. Draco lo observó con detenimiento. Aquella noticia había sido algo muy impactante para su padrino, que había pasado tantos años en aquel pasillo y solo con la información del exterior que el rubio le otorgaba. Pasaron más de veinte minutos, en los que Draco siguió cualquier movimiento que realizaba Snape, descubriendo que detrás de todo ese rostro serio había una persona que tenía sentimientos.

—Al menos. —Decía por fin después de aquella gran pausa. —Albus ha heredado los ojos de su abuela…

—Cierto… tiene los mismos ojos de Harry. —Dijo retirándose el vaso de los labios.

Su padrino alzó una ceja y mantuvo una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Al momento, Draco abrió los ojos lo más que pudo dándose cuenta de su error y casi se atraganta al intentar contestar.

—Quise decir Potter, ha sido un… un malentendido.

—Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te pongas nervioso.

El rubio suspiró sonoramente y rezó a todos los magos poderosos para que el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas se debiera al alcohol que estaba tomando. En ese instante otra vez el silencio reinó en aquel pasillo.

Snape suspiró y se dejó caer en una pequeña columna que había a su derecha.

—Al menos no es Potter del todo… Y te digo, de primera mano, que ese don que tiene en pociones viene de ella.

Draco asintió en silencio pensando en cómo reaccionaría su padrino al notar que la hija pequeña del moreno, a la que habían llamado Lily, no se parecía ni a su padre ni a su madre, y que el instinto del rubio le decía que, aquella niña, era idéntica a la madre de su archienemigo. De repente una duda asaltó en su cabeza y no sabía si tendría el valor de poder preguntarle a Snape lo que llevaba unos cuantos años rondando por su mente.

Con un último trago de su vaso y un poco envalentonado, carraspeó y miró a los ojos a su padrino.

—Snape. —Lo nombró. — Tú, aún… quiero decir, después de tanto tiempo, ¿aún la quieres?

El moreno detuvo su mirada en los ojos grises de su ahijado y para sorpresa de Draco, éste sonrió. Aquel gesto había sido una mezcla de tristeza y sinceridad.

—Una vez. —Suspiró— Me cuestionaron lo mismo hace muchos años y mi respuesta va a seguir siendo la misma. Pasen los años que pasen.

—Está bien si no quieres….

—Siempre. —Interrumpió Snape. —Siempre la amaré

El rubio asintió boquiabierto hundiéndose cada vez más en aquel sillón.

— Cuando me morí todo se volvió tan negro que parecía caer de un precipicio sin fin. Pero de repente una luz me cegó y ahí estaban todos mis seres queridos, que por desgracia, eran pocos. Pero allí estaba ella, en el centro, esperándome. Y sentí su abrazo. —Decía el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos. — Y aun estando muerto, en mi estómago noté aquella sensación como si fuera un adolescente estúpido. Me dio las gracias por haber cuidado a su hijo. Y de repente todo se fue y aparecí en el colegio. Durante unos días vagué por allí, pero no era como un fantasma normal como Nick casi decapitado. A mí nadie me veía. Hasta que un día todo se volvió negro otra vez y aparecí aquí, en este cuadro.

—Perdón, pero eso no tiene que ver mucho con lo que te había preguntado… Y claro que volviste aquí, padre te "llamó" quería tenerte aquí, con el resto de su familia.

—Claro que tiene que ver Draco. Aun sabiendo que nunca más volveré a verla, aun siendo consciente que pasaré el resto de la existencia humana en este cuadro, aun sabiendo todo eso, la seguiré amando.

—Lo siento, soy un insensible, ¿no? —Decía mientras contemplaba a su padrino. —Nunca he sentido algo así, no puedo entenderlo…

—Por favor Draco, claro que lo has sentido. —Observó como el rubio negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes que el amor a veces se puede camuflar? Cuando conocí a Lily fue como un flechazo, y quería ser su amigo si o si, así que cada día me escondía observándola e intentando tener el valor para poder presentarme y ser su amigo. Hasta que un día peleó con su hermana y yo aparecí allí como si fuera un héroe. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts, cuando comenzó su enamoramiento hacia James fue cuando nos convertimos en los peores enemigos que el colegio ha tenido en toda la vida, ¿sabes lo que es no poder beber nada por temor a tomar alguna poción que acabase con tu vida? En ese tramo de mi vida creí odiarla, pero cuando acabamos Hogwarts y ni siquiera nos veíamos, ella vino para pedirme perdón y yo la rechacé, porque me había hecho daño. Y cuando la perdí… —Hizo una pausa mientras contenía su respiración. —Cuando la perdí del todo me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todos esos años, podría haber sido su amigo y no perder el contacto con ella. Incluso podría haberla salvado.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Ya no hay nada que sentir, todo está hecho al fin y al cabo. Hace muchos años de todo aquello…

—Aun así, no hay nadie por lo que yo sienta eso.

—Claro que lo hay Draco, no me seas estúpido. No me hagas decirte lo que tú no quieres oír ni aceptar.

En ese momento una lechuza cruzó el pasillo y depositó con delicadeza una carta en las piernas del rubio. Éste alzó la ceja izquierda y miró al moreno que lo observaba con detenimiento y con el mismo gesto. El señor Malfoy le tendió una chuchería, que casi siempre llevaba consigo, a la lechuza que se marchó con orgullo, como si entregar aquella carta hubiera sido la mejor misión que había tenido en meses.

La abrió con manos temblorosas. Pero no sabía si aquel temblor se debía a la ingesta de alcohol o a los nervios que sentía.

Comenzó a leer detenidamente:

_ Querido Malfoy:_

_"No es que sienta que seas querido, está claro que yo no te quiero es más, te odio, pero es que se supone que las cartas se deben empezar así, ¿no? Aun así tacho lo de querido, no te lo creas. Quería agradecerte lo que has estado haciendo por mí, no tenías por qué hacerlo y sin embargo me estás ayudando bastante. Me preguntaba si podríamos tomar algo un día de estos, aunque prefiero que sea en una de nuestras casas ya sabes, no quiero revuelos de prensa… aunque claro, todo esto si quieres. _

_Siento si mi lechuza te ha podido despertar, pero creo que merecías al menos darte un "gracias" por mi parte. La estancia en tu casa fue muy divertida y los chicos se lo pasaron genial. Bueno eso, no quería molestarte, solamente quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí. Lo de quedar olvídalo, creo que es una tontería. Pero aun así, por la comodidad de nuestros hijos, he abierto una línea de red flú para nuestras casas, lo pedí en el ministerio, espero que no te moleste. _

_Un abrazo (aunque no te daría un abrazo ni aunque te estuvieras cayendo por un precipicio y fuera la única manera de que no murieras)."_

_Harry J. Potter. _

— ¿Potter? —Cuestionó Snape divertido.

—Sí, dice de quedar un día para tomar algo, este hombre está muy mal…

—Pero, ¿Tú no quieres?

—No es que no quiera, porque no sé si realmente quiero o no, me da igual si quiere venir o si yo voy a tomar algo a su casa, pero salir de aquí con lo cansando que estoy y bueno…

—Pero, ¿tú no quieres? —Volvió a cuestionar. —Además, me has dicho un día, supongo que no tendrá por qué ser ahora mismo.

—Bueno, hoy no puedo dormir — Decía el rubio sin hacerle caso a su padrino. —Y ya me he tomado dos copas, no creo que una tercera vaya a hacerme daño. —Decía mientras se apresuraba levantándose del sillón. Parecía estar un poco nervioso y acalorado.

—Está bien, ya veo el caso que me haces, como también observo que te marchas, pero antes de eso quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor…

Harry seguía arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer sentando en el sofá que había situado justo frente a la chimenea.

—Eres idiota Harry. —Repetía una y otra vez. — ¿Cómo has podido mandarle una carta así?

Se masajeó las sienes con sus dedos mientras descansaba la cabeza entre sus brazos que estaba apoyando sobre sus rodillas.

—Eres rematadamente imbécil. —Decía hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Muy bien Potter, así me gusta, insultándote a ti mismo.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó el moreno saltando en su sitio. Ahí estaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un poco colorado y con una botella en su mano.

— ¿Qué? No me mires así, yo tampoco podía dormir. —Explicaba mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá en el que estaba el moreno y se sentaba justo a su izquierda. —Esto es así de simple, tú pones la casa y yo pongo las copas.

—No, a ver. —Decía Harry Potter mientras se giraba para mirar al rubio. —Te dije que no vinieras.

—Por favor cara rajada, ni tú mismo sabes lo que has dicho en esa carta. Tómate esto como un cumplido, no todos los días estará el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en tu humilde casa. —Decía socarrón mientras llenaba las copas que él mismo había traído.

El moreno lo observó con detenimiento. Cada movimiento, cada gesto. Notaba que el rubio había estado bebiendo un poco antes de venir, olía descaradamente a whisky de fuego y de ahí seguro que provenía aquel leve sonrojo que portaban sus mejillas.

—Está bien. —Decía mientras accedía a la copa que Malfoy le daba. —Pero no beberé mucho.

—Perfecto.

Ambos mantuvieron un silencio que no fue para nada cómodo durante una media hora. El rubio solo se dedicó a observar detenidamente a Harry y a beber a sorbos. El moreno estaba tan nervioso que el líquido de su copa aún seguía intacto. Había llegado a tal extremo, que tenía que morderse las uñas para intentar estar tranquilo. Pero no lo había conseguido.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos, en los que ambos habían permanecido en sumo silencio, y cuatro copas que había bebido Malfoy, éste decidió hablar entrecortadamente y con el rubor de sus mejillas aún más acentuadas.

—Harry, puedo llamarte Harry, ¿no?

—Sí, claro no me importa.

—Perfecto, perf… Perfeccto. Tú… ¿alguna vez te has en…en-ennamorado?

— ¿Yo? —Cuestionaba intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir el rubio mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida. —Supongo que sí, creo que de Ginny llegué a enamorarme, alguna vez supongo.

—Y… —Decía acercándose con entusiasmo hacia el moreno. —Die que se sientttte.

— ¿Qué se siente? —El rubio asintió repetidamente mientras dejaba de caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. —No lo sé…

—Dienagoestomao.

— ¿Qué? Espera Malfoy, voy a lanzarte un hechizo para poder entenderte, ¿vale? Pero no te voy a hacer nada malo. —El rubio asintió repetidamente mientras Harry alzaba su varita. —Listo.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? No noto nada raro...

—Es un hechizo que solo noto yo. Lo utilizamos mucho cuando los implicados en un caso están borrachos y no los entendemos. Lo que hace este hechizo es como traducir tus palabras para que pueda entenderlas.

—Yo no estoy borracho.

—No, claro que no.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

El rubio lo observó desafiante.

—No me contestaste… —Decía el rubio como si fuera un niño pequeño y tuviese un berrinche.

—Es que no lo sé Malfoy, nunca sentí nada con Ginny. La quise, pero… —Suspiró. — Ni siquiera yo sé la relación que teníamos.

—Ella es una zorra, solo te quería para ser famosa

Harry observó a Malfoy mientras éste continuaba bebiendo. —Sí, quizás esta vez tengas razón.

—Yo siempre la tengo…

—Por supuesto… —Dijo riéndose. — ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Si alguna vez te has enamorado. —Dijo Harry cansado.

Draco negó repetidamente con su cabeza.

— ¿Ni de Astoria?

—Eso fue puro papeleo Potter… mis padres solo querían limpiar el apellido y tener un heredero, básicamente, como todos nuestros matrimonios.

—Bueno, yo creía que tus padres se querían, se llevaban bien al menos o eso parecía. —Decía confuso.

—Bueno, al final el matrimonio suele salir bien, pero nunca se quisieron, solo aprendieron a respetarse el uno al otro. Es algo que me recalcaban siempre, para que aprendiese yo también para un futuro cercano.

—Vaya… eso tiene que ser duro.

—Bueno, te acostumbras, y aun así, tú viviste algo parecido, porque quieras o no, te casaste obligado por la comadreja.

—Se quedó embarazada, no nos quedó otra.

—No tendrías por qué haberte casado, podríais haber sido padres pero separados, como ahora.

—Puede, pero no me arrepiento, gracias a ello tengo a mis otros dos hijos.

—Pero no has disfrutado de la vida.

Harry observó detenidamente al rubio. Este lo miraba bastante serio y con el ceño fruncido. Algo le molestaba a Malfoy, pero el moreno no lograba a comprender que seria. ¿Sería su pelo tan enmarañado? ¿Estaría él tan borracho como Malfoy?

—He disfrutado con mis hijos Malfoy, al igual que lo hiciste tú con Scorpius.

—Sí, pero yo siempre quise vivir algo bonito, ¿me entiendes?

—Supongo que si…

—Yo quería amar. —Interrumpió el rubio. —Y recibir cariño alguna vez en mi vida, ¿sabes que llevo sin sexo desde que concebí a Scorpius? ¡Y fue una tremenda mierda! —Exclamó molesto. —Toda la puta vida escuchando lo perfecto que era hacerlo con alguien, y cuando yo lo hago es una mierda. —Confesaba molesto mientras volvía a beber.

—Bueno… a mí me pasó lo mismo. Y quizás también esté igual que tú… —Decía mientras contemplaba al rubio que no comprendía lo que le quería decir Harry. —Y sabes. —Contestó alzando las manos. —Eso de tener relaciones sexuales con Ginny, desde Lily no… —El moreno cada vez notaba sus mejillas arder más y más. Suspiró. —No sé por qué hablo contigo de esto…

— ¿Y te gustó?

Harry negó sincerándose. Los dos estaban ya borrachos y seguro mañana ninguno se acordaría de nada, no perdería mucho su dignidad.

—Por eso está tan enfadada conmigo. Ella lo notaba…

—Bueno, al menos así sé que no soy el único…

—Sin embargo Ron siempre me contó lo maravilloso que es… —Contestó Harry cortando al rubio en el proceso. —Y siempre le dije que guardara los detalles porque al fin y al cabo considero a Hermione como mi hermana y claro…

—Eso es lo que no entiendo Potter. —Decía incorporándose en su sitio y acercándose entusiasmado al moreno. — ¿Nunca ni siquiera te besaste con Granger? En el colegio parecía que estabais saliendo juntos.

—No, por favor, nunca. No podría, ella es como una hermana para mí, eso sería asqueroso. —Confesó dejando ver en su rostro aquella sensación de asco que estaba sintiendo.

—Y entonces, ¿solo has besado a la comadreja?

—No, claro. En quinto besé a Cho.

— ¿Y te gustó?

Harry negó pensativo.

—Fue húmedo y extraño.

—Y… —Decía el rubio un tanto nervioso apoyando sus manos en el sofá pareciendo un niño curioso por saber su regalo. — ¿Te ha gustado algún chico alguna vez? No es por nada, pero aquella relación tan extraña que tuviste con Diggory…

—No lo sé. —Confesó riendo. —Si fuera así, entonces estuve todos mis años en Hogwarts enamorado de ti, e incluso aún lo estaría. —Finalizó bebiendo de su copa.

El rubio tragó nervioso mientras se peinaba con manos torpes.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que a mis encantos no se puede resistir nadie, ¿sabes? Pero, ¿el niño dorado?

Harry soltó una gran carcajada que lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor que tomar un par de tragos.

—Tus encantos son increíbles Draco. —Confesó dejándose llevar por el alcohol que dominaba sus fuerzas. Dejó caer el peso de su cabeza hacia atrás y su nuca topó el respaldo del sofá. El moreno ahora tenía la vista hacia el techo y no podía ver la reacción del rubio. Ya todo estaba perdido y ninguno se acordaría de nada. Malfoy estaba mucho peor que él de todas formas.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Puede ser, ¿acaso los usas conmigo? —Finalizó girando la cabeza para mirar al rubio.

Pero lo que no esperaba el moreno en ese momento era ver a un Draco Malfoy sonrojado, despeinado y con la respiración entrecortada a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó Harry que observaba como el rubio no paraba de mirar su boca.

Éste se lamió los labios mientras tragaba saliva y por unos instantes, el moreno notó perfectamente como Malfoy dejó de respirar.

—No lo sé. —Susurró. —Pero llevo toda una semana pensando en esto.

Y acto seguido, el rubio tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno, y cerrando los ojos, depositó sus labios húmedos y con sabor a whisky en los del moreno. Al principio aquel beso había sido solo un roce, un poco torpe y sin movimiento alguno. Pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos aquello iba aumentando. Y con ello también aumentaba el deseo y el calor que iba creciendo en el ambiente.

Harry sentía recorrer en su pecho una sensación de calor sofocante que le pedía continuar aún más con aquel beso que ya estaba tomando un ritmo muy considerable. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Aquello era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida. Draco Malfoy besaba como nadie. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como el de un adolescente en plena pubertad y su miembro se hizo notar en un par de minutos. Aquello hizo que el moreno se asustase y con un suave movimiento abrió los ojos y sus manos se posaron en el pecho del rubio separándolo un poco de su boca. Aún seguían a pocos centímetros y ambos se miraban con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Para Malfoy. —Susurró. —Antes de que la jodamos y todo sea demasiado tarde.

El rubio lo observó cambiando su postura. Parecía que había entrado en razón y había escuchado las palabras del moreno.

—Ha estado muy bien, de verdad Draco. Pero, esto… esto es muy raro.

— ¿No te ha gustado?

Harry lo observó sin saber si mentir o decir la verdad.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Confesó recordando su molesta erección.

—Pues al carajo. — Y tras decir eso el rubio se abalanzó hacia Potter tirándolo en el sofá y colocándose encima de él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia! Este capitulo va calentito! aunque tengo muchas cosas en mente y ya escritas! No quise tener tanta maldad y dejaros con ese mal sabor de boca sin lo que me pediais! Tengo que avisaros que es bastante light pero no os preocupeis porque tendreis muuuuuuuucho más! Espero que disfruteis! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios porque me encanta que os encante! Un besazo y un abrazo enorme!**

—Esto no debe. —Tragó saliva. —No puede ser bueno… —Susurraba el moreno inclinando el cuello hacia atrás mientras, el rubio, lamia muy despacio de arriba abajo toda esa superficie.

Ambos estaban llenos de sudor y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y aún más aceleradas que si hubieran estado huyendo de un par de hombres lobo sedientos de sangre.

Draco seguía con su labor y de vez en cuando bajaba aún más para toparse con la clavícula de Harry. Hacía ya un rato que el moreno había optado por dejarse llevar y callarse la boca y Malfoy lo había apremiado con un par de besos un tanto largos e intensos.

En aquellos minutos en los que la pasión se había desatado, Harry había aprendido que había una parte del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy que lo volvía loco, y aquello era su lengua. Sabía manejarla a la perfección y cada vez que la usaba contra su piel hacia que un escalofrío recorriera por todo su cuerpo y lo inundara de placer, cosa que hacía pensar a Harry como seria aquel musculo tan mojado y esponjoso subiendo y bajando por toda su erección. Una punzada bajó hasta ese mismo punto. De alguna manera, ambos tenían que calmarse porque estaban bastante borrachos y terminarían cometiendo una locura de la que se arrepentirían al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, dentro de unas horas.

Pero cuanto más quería detener el moreno a Draco Malfoy, éste parecía enfurecer acercándose más al cuerpo del moreno —que había mantenido una distancia de seguridad— Toda la cordura y paciencia que había mantenido el moreno se fue a la mierda en el mismo instante en el que, por culpa de éste mismo queriendo alejar un poco al rubio, Draco —en rebeldía— se pegó tanto a él que ambas erecciones tuvieron contacto por primera vez y aunque aún mantenían los pantalones, aquel contacto hizo enloquecer al moreno. Sin casi darse cuenta, las tornas habían cambiado y Harry —con un pequeño giro y sorprendiéndose bastante al ver lo poco que pesaba el rubio— lo tomó entre sus brazos y se colocó encima de él.

El rubio ahora lo miraba desafiante y apretando el agarre que mantenía con sus piernas en las caderas del moreno. Harry notaba el calor recorrer su vientre y viajar con peligro hasta su miembro. El rubio volvía a acercarse provocando otro roce de nuevo. Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel placer. Malfoy había estado jugando con fuego y ya era hora de que por fin se quemase.

Sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sin nada de pudor del que solía estar acostumbrado el moreno, Harry viajó hasta la boca de Draco y con su lengua probó todo rincón que le quedaba por probar de la cavidad bucal de Malfoy. Mordió, saboreó y lamió los labios del rubio sin compasión alguna, deleitándose en cada detalle, en cada caricia. Por el contrario Malfoy mantenía una serie de movimientos compasados contra el miembro de su compañero. El moreno sentía que sus manos temblorosas habían desaparecido y en cambio ahora tenía unas manos inquietas que deseaban recorrer y acariciar toda la piel que había bajo su cuerpo. Y las dejó a su antojo mientras se entretenía en lamer la nuez de su "archienemigo". Sus manos calientes se mezclaron con el frio de la piel de Draco Malfoy y notó a la perfección como se erizaba con su caricia. Recorrió su costado izquierdo y notó como aquello hacía temblar todo el cuerpo del rubio. Potter se apuntó mentalmente que quizás aquello sería un punto débil de Draco. Continuó su recorrido acariciando todo el torso del rubio, bajando hasta el límite de sus pantalones y colando un par de dedos por debajo para comprobar como el rubio se volvía a estremecer de placer bajo su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro había despojado al rubio de su camisa y Harry pudo notar a la perfección las líneas de la cicatriz que cruzaba por su pecho. Bajó lamiendo el cuello del rubio hasta toparse con su pecho. Entonces, memorizó a besos todo su torso.

Mientras estaba a su labor, notó como Draco intentaba quitarle a él su camiseta. Le ayudó un poco mientras seguía lamiendo hasta llegar de nuevo al límite de sus pantalones y con una mano un tanto traviesa fue subiendo desde la rodilla del rubio hasta el interior del muslo de Draco, rondando la zona peligrosa pero sin atreverse a tocar todavía.

—No seas malo. — Dijo entrecortadamente el rubio.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que sea? — Cuestionó divertido mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y masajeaba la erección del rubio por encima de éste.

Draco jadeó sonoramente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus piernas se estiraban por completo balanceando sus caderas hacia arriba queriendo recibir un contacto mayor con la mano del moreno. Éste sonrió ante aquel gesto y profundizó aún más su agarre notando a la perfección el grosor y el tamaño del miembro de Draco.

El moreno volvió a viajar hasta los labios del rubio mientras su mano se aventuraba acariciando de nuevo su pecho. Volvió a recorrer cada rincón de su torso y con movimientos suaves y delicados fue bajando muy despacio hasta la tira que asomaba del bóxer del rubio. Éste introdujo su lengua en la boca del moreno haciendo que se volviera loco de placer. Y sin miedo alguno su mano, un tanto traviesa, bajó como pudo un poco del pantalón y parte de la prenda interior que portaba Draco, dejando el hueco perfecto y exacto para que la erección de Malfoy se liberara por fin completamente.

Harry detuvo su beso y la observó detenidamente. Era la primera vez que hacia todo aquello y lo estaba haciendo con tanta normalidad que incluso llegaba a asustarle un poco. Pero nada de lo que estaba haciendo le estaba desagradando. Con lo cual quería decir que probablemente o le gustaba Malfoy o era gay.

De repente el rubio tomó la cara del moreno entre sus manos y lo besó con tanto ahínco y pasión que Harry creía desfallecer de un momento a otro por falta de aire, pero sobre todo por falta de cordura. En un momento en el que el rubio le había lamido el labio suavemente simulando casi una felación éste reaccionó de tal manera que agarró el miembro de Malfoy ya mojado por el líquido pre seminal y comenzó a hacer movimientos constantes y rítmicos que hacían que el rubio jadeara de una manera que nunca había visto Harry.

A cada movimiento que realizaba el moreno, Draco más gemía y en a cada gemido, más se excitaba Harry. Tanto, que ya notaba un dolor incesante un tanto molesto que amenazaba con no dejarlo tranquilo. Draco se había dado cuenta de todo aquello debido a los incontrolables cambios de postura que hacia el moreno y éste, optó —de una manera rápida y habilidosa— por desabrocharle los pantalones e introducir su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos de Potter.

Al primer contacto con su mano, el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció de tal manera que éste tuvo el temor de poder correrse en aquel preciso instante. Había sido mucho tiempo sin apenas un mísero contacto.

Y así, en ambos los jadeos fueron cada vez más notorios y el sudor combinado con el placer se mezclaba en sus rostros y los transportaban a otro nivel.

El moreno notó en varios momentos como su magia se había desatado un poco haciendo que algunos muebles temblaran unas cuantas veces y que las luces parpadeasen.

De un momento a otro ambos estaban tumbados de costado mirándose el uno al otro mientras se masturbaban mutuamente y se besaban sin compasión alguna. En unos instantes, el moreno notó como el cuerpo del rubio se había empezado a tensar y como su miembro palpitaba en la palma de su mano. Draco se aferró a los hombros de Harry escondiendo su rostro en la hondura entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y entrecortada y su boca se mantuvo aferrada en el cuello del moreno mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte.

De un momento a otro, notó como un líquido caliente recorría toda su mano y como el cuerpo del rubio recibía convulsiones de placer.

Ante todo aquello, el cuerpo de Harry reaccionó y notó como una corriente de electricidad viajaba sin cesar por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo su columna vertebral y terminando en la punta de su palpitante miembro. Una lamida suave en su cuello y un fugaz movimiento de muñeca de su compañero fueron suficientes para que toda aquella tensión que estaba sintiendo el moreno en su cuerpo desapareciese en pequeños y placenteros látigos de placer que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo y lo estaban dejando como si perdiera las fuerzas completamente.

Ambos descansaron con la respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

Harry soltó el miembro —cada vez menos hinchado y más flácido— del rubio y acarició suavemente el costado de éste deteniéndose en cada una de sus costillas. Contemplando cada perfección e imperfección del cuerpo de su compañero.

Aquel momento le había encantado al moreno y quería mantenerlo en la memoria para siempre. Sabía perfectamente que todo había sido un error y que, de seguro, no volvería a ver a Draco durante un buen tiempo o quizás, era la última vez que lo vería. La mente de Harry se inundó de angustia y de tristeza al imaginarse aquella situación.

El rubio suspiró de nuevo cuando el moreno volvió a acariciar su cicatriz, aquella que él mismo le había hecho con aquel hechizo llamado sectumsempra. En aquel momento Potter viajó hasta el rostro del rubio y descubrió que éste lo estaba mirando asombrado y ruborizado. Algo había en la mirada del pálido que hizo sonreír al moreno como si se tratara de un adolescente enamorado. Su corazón se había encogido un poco y en su estómago otra vez volvían a anidar aquellas mariposas tan cansinas. El moreno se sintió un completo idiota por sonreírle de aquella manera al rubio pero sin embargo, esa vez no había sido como otras tantas en las que Harry le había sonreído y Draco había mirado hacia otro lado, ésta vez el rubio también le había contestado y una ola de calor había inundado el pecho del moreno con un significado muy diferente del calor que había estado sintiendo hasta aquel momento. Draco retiró sus manos del agarre que había mantenido en las caderas del moreno y posó sus frías manos en su rostro. Harry dobló la cabeza para tener un contacto más cercano con su palma de la mano y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento, que seguro, nunca más volvería a tener. En ese instante, notó como Malfoy volvía a besarle, pero esta vez era diferente, no había sido apasionado, ni con ganas de devorarlo. Era lento, delicado y con suavidad. Era un beso perfecto, como nunca antes se lo habían dado. Y Harry se perdió en aquel momento. Todo era perfecto y el moreno no quería que acabase nunca.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el beso del rubio se volvía un tanto torpe y que los labios de éste casi ni se movían.

Por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de Malfoy denotaba tranquilidad y paz y su entrecejo no estaba marcado por un "enojo" permanente. El rubio respiró profundamente, se había quedado dormido. Harry lo abrazó depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. El sueño fue ganando la batalla que mantenía el moreno. No quería dormir, no quería que aquel momento se acabase, porque sabía perfectamente que nunca volvería.

Pero no pudo más y dejándose llevar por el aroma de Draco, el moreno, se quedó profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdón! por tardar tanto claro! Pero aquí vengo con actualización! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios los favoritos y los seguidores! sin vosotros no podría continuar escribiendo y esta historia no hubiera avanzado tanto como lo está haciendo. Os tengo muchísimo aprecio y os quiero con locura! Y como siempre, Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Espero que os guste!**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se notaba la boca un tanto seca y la lengua áspera, pesada y pastosa. Sentía un dolor en su cabeza tan penetrante que decidió entrecerrar los ojos como si aquello, fuera a disminuir esa sensación tan tormentosa. Hacía años que no tenía ese tipo de dolor y creía haberlo olvidado. Tornó un poco los ojos. Su habitación estaba tan oscura que ni siquiera podía ver el color blanquecino del techo y ni hablar de las múltiples estanterías de color cenizo que ahora quedaban camufladas por la oscuridad de la noche. Draco silbó de dolor. Otra punzada viajó recorriendo toda su frente sudorosa. Seguro que aquel dolor que sentía se debía al whisky que había tomado mientras hablaba con el retrato de su difunto padrino. O quizás estaba enfermo, porque dudaba que todo aquel sudor fuera normal.

El rubio intentó recordar algo de su conversación con el moreno, pero nada viajaba por su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su cama. Seguro que algún elfo lo había encontrado y lo había llevado hasta allí. Tendría ahora que buscarlo y agradecerle tal gesto y se lo compensaría. Vaya que si lo haría. Algunos días libres o incluso unas semanas más de vacaciones en verano. Al fin y al cabo Draco podía vivir sin ellos tranquilamente, ya que solamente los tenía por tradición y sabía perfectamente que en el momento en el que su último elfo doméstico se jubilara, no contrataría a ninguno más.

El rubio suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse cuando un ronquido sordo resopló en su oreja izquierda. Se detuvo, tragó saliva instantáneamente y su sangre se congeló en todo su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron por una fracción de segundo y su rostro se volvió aún más pálido. Se sentó de un golpe en la cama y el dolor que había estado sintiendo en su cabeza se desvaneció para dejar paso al pánico absoluto.

¿Que había sido aquello? ¿Una persona? Pero aquello era imposible, no podía ser. En su cama no podía haber otra persona. A no ser…

—No… —Susurró.

Notó la garganta bastante seca ante tal acto y como su voz parecía rara, un tanto ronca y demasiado grave. Giró su cabeza doblando un poco su cuello lentamente, con un poco de miedo, como si de repente fuera a encontrarse con un monstruo proveniente del señor oscuro.

No vio nada. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan negro? ¿Acaso era tan entrada la noche? ¿Qué hora era?

—A ver Draco… —Se dijo a sí mismo. —Solo tienes que recordar un poco… —Decía con su mano derecha en el mentón, como si aquello le ayudase a recordar más fácilmente. —Estuviste hablando con Snape. Hasta ahí bien. Todo iba bien. Recuerdo beber unos cuantos vasos de whisky de fuego. —Decía en un humilde susurro. Su voz aún pesaba y la garganta estaba tan rasposa que seguro había bajado dos octavas de tesitura. — Y luego… ¿Luego qué?

Y de repente Draco abrió tanto los ojos que se pudieron ver perfectamente en aquella inmensa oscuridad. La realidad había topado con él de golpe y le había hecho recordar a donde se dirigía hacía unas horas con vaso y botella en mano.

Se había quedado congelado.

La carta de Potter. Era lo único que recordaba después de haber estado hablando un gran rato con su padrino sobre el hijo de éste.

—No puede ser verdad… —Saltó un poco en su sitio mientras alargaba sus brazos guiados por manos torpes y temblorosas que exploraban la extensión de la cama en busca de otro cuerpo. Y efectivamente. Sus frías y delgadas extremidades se toparon con una piel trabajada, gruesa y musculada.

—No, no, no…. —Repetía. —No puede ser.

Rápidamente, pero a la vez con cuidado y delicadeza intentó buscar —con nefasto resultado— su varita. No estaba, o mejor dicho, no la encontraba.

—Maldita sea…

Otro ronquido seguido de un suspiro inundó de nuevo la habitación y Draco mantuvo la respiración mientras se mordía ambos labios intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Con la agilidad y delicadeza que caracterizaba a un verdadero Malfoy, tanteó por aquella cama hasta que encontró lo que debería de ser su varita. En el camino, para su sorpresa, había encontrado también unos pantalones, que, al parecer —por el tacto de éstos y la talla tan reducida— debían de ser los suyos. Porque evidentemente, y seria por el cansancio, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba en calzoncillos. Señal, bastante aclaratoria, de que de verdad había pasado algo entre ellos esa noche. Y aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por todo el cuerpo del rubio.

Después de respirar profundo e intentar controlar su mente que quería viajar despavorida por sus recuerdos buscando una respuesta, bajó de la cama con cuidado, y casi ciego, tanteó hasta llegar a la puerta, guiándose solo por la pequeña línea de luz que se veía debajo de ésta. La abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Había demasiada claridad fuera de aquel cuarto, cosa muy extraña ya que donde había estado el rubio había demasiada oscuridad. Seguro Potter tendría un hechizo para mantenerla así y dormir mejor. Viajó la mirada por aquel pasillo. Y definitivamente, aquello no era su corredor, ni siquiera era su casa. Se quedó parado un rato, esperando escuchar algún ruido que le dejase continuar. Luego recordó que el moreno debería de estar también solo como él.

Respiró profundo y un tanto nervioso. Anduvo con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Y de puntillas bajó las escaleras observando los múltiples cuadros que decoraban aquella pared.

En todos se repetían la misma escena pero con años de diferencia. Harry y sus hijos sonriendo jugando en un jardín. El moreno se veía feliz. Y el rubio sonrió al verlo saludar a cámara. Agitó su cabeza para alejar aquel gesto tan tonto y siguió su camino buscando la sala de estar del moreno, donde se encontraba la chimenea que lo llevaría hasta su casa.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú que se encontraban encima de la chimenea y los arrojó pronunciando su dirección.

Acto seguido apareció en su salón donde podría respirar tranquilo, maldecir y gritar si lo veía preciso.

Se tocó la cara esperando que todo fuera un sueño y fuera a despertarse. Miró hacia sus calzoncillos mal colocados. Aún no se había puesto los pantalones, había salido de allí tan rápido que ni siquiera se había entretenido en ponerse la prenda que le faltaba.

—No puede ser… —Susurraba roncamente. —Necesito sentarme un rato.

Llegó al sofá casi arrastrando los pies y se tiró no muy delicadamente en éste haciendo un ruido sordo tras el golpe.

Vislumbró un puñado de cartas depositadas en la mesa principal y con manos temblorosas tomó su varita y dijo:

—Accio correo.

Pero ni su varita reaccionó ni las cartas se movieron.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Accio!

Pero nada de nada.

— ¡Accio! —Gritó cabreado agitando su varita y acto seguido el jarrón que descansaba en la entrada de aquella habitación explotó. — ¿Pero qué te pasa? —Cuestionó observando su varita.

La sangre se congeló en su cuerpo de nuevo. Porque, ¿Cómo te podía hacer caso una varita que no era la tuya?

* * *

—No lo entiendo Rose. — Decía Albus mientras masticaba un pedazo de su manzana y se sentaba en la hierba húmeda contemplando a su prima. — Primero —Enfatizó enumerando con su dedo índice. —Deja de hablarme y actúa muy raro. Es verdad que yo no he estado muy bien con él tampoco, pero, no sé. Ni siquiera me habla cuando estamos en nuestro cuarto, y encima ahora me entero de esto… ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? ¿Tanto cambio en una puta semana?

—Sí, está muy estúpido. Se le ha subido la tontería Malfoy a la cabeza, pero aun así, dudo que lo de ahora tenga algo que ver contigo Albus. —Contestó la pelirroja mientras sacaba un libro de su cartera. — Scorpius es un chico muy solicitado y codiciado entre todos. Todo el mundo quiere ser su pareja y se pelean por ello. Y lo sabes. Seguramente ya le gustaba de antes y después de las vacaciones pues, empezaron.

El moreno carraspeó mientras asentía cabizbajo, sabia a la perfección que lo que le decía Rose era muy cierto.

—Pero no es justo joder… —Respondía el moreno arrancando una pequeña hierba del césped.

Rose suspiró mientras depositaba su mano encima de la pierna de su primo.

—Al… por el simple hecho de que a ti te guste no implica que Scorpius no pueda tener novia.

—Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que duele, ¿sabes? Ha sido todo muy rápido. Llámame idiota, pero creía que después del beso quizás le gustase. Pero nunca hablamos de ello…

—Bueno, si te soy sincera, yo también lo creía. Siempre ha actuado contigo muy raro.

— ¿Raro?

—Sí, solo actúa así contigo ya sabes, besos, abrazos, miradas de enamorado… Todo aquello que indicaba que estaba colado por ti hasta los huesos.

Albus se sonrojó tanto que se podría haber camuflado entre el cabello de su prima.

—Pero está claro que no —Respondió apenado. —Yo solo soy su amigo o mejor dicho lo era porque ya…

— ¿Y por qué en vez de estar aquí lamentándote no vas a hablarlo con él?

— ¡Huye de mí! —Exclamó alzando los brazos. — Cuando estamos solos apaga la luz y ni siquiera me mira. Dentro de poco seguro deja de sentarse conmigo en clase. No me pide que le ayude en pociones, ni tampoco me deja que le coloque bien la corbata. Ya nada es lo mismo. Parece que me odia. Seguro que esa le estará diciendo cosas malas de mí…

La voz del moreno se rompió un poco y Rose se dio cuenta.

—No me extrañaría, ¿esa no fue la misma que te pidió salir el año pasado y pasaste de ella?

—No pasé de ella, simplemente le dije que no porque no me gustaba, ni me gusta.

—Claro que no te gusta —Dijo Rose en tono de burla. —Pero si tenéis los mismos gustos.

—Shhh… no lo digas tan alto, no quiero que se entere nadie, sería el colmo ya.

—Aquí no hay nadie Albus. Están todos viendo el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Yo debería de estar allí animando a mi equipo.

—Lo siento, pero te necesito. —Suspiró. —Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—No me las des, además, odio el quidditch, me parece un deporte muy sobrevalorado, no tiene ningún sentido volar detrás de una pelota dorada mientras mis compañeros se matan entre ellos por defender tres aros, ¿estáis locos?

Albus rio por la ocurrencia de Rose.

—Si lo miras de esa manera… tienes razón.

—Yo siempre la llevo.

El moreno suspiró e intento olvidarse por un segundo del rubio pero en su mente aún quedaba aquel beso y por más que intentara olvidarlo no podía.

—Oye… —Susurró la pelirroja. — Deberíamos de irnos.

— ¿Por? —Cuestionó extrañado el moreno mientras contemplaba como su prima recogía todo y se levantaba intentando tirar mientras tanto de él para que se levantara también con ella.

—Porque yo lo digo, vamos. —Respondió acalorada. —Venga…

— ¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a cuestionar. Esta vez incorporándose al lado de su prima.

—Nada, no preguntes tanto y hazme caso Albus.

Pero la respuesta que buscaba éste llegó de la peor manera que el moreno hubiese querido. Porque al girar la cabeza, había visto —a lo lejos— a Scorpius y su novia besarse y esconderse tras el gran árbol en el que a veces él y Albus se escondían para estar tranquilos y relajarse de un día lleno de exámenes. El corazón de Potter se encogió tanto que este creyó poder escupirlo por la boca. Notó la mano de su prima tomar la suya y alejarse poco a poco de aquel sitio. Sus piernas se movían por inercia pero su mirada aún seguía clavada en aquel lugar donde habían desaparecido aquellas siluetas. Las lágrimas amenazaban furiosas. Una punzada tremenda cruzó su cabeza por completo cuando atravesaron la puerta por la que entraron al castillo.

En ese momento Albus se quedó quieto agarrándose con ambas manos su frente sudorosa.

—Albus, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó preocupada su prima.

El moreno lloraba, de rabia, de tristeza, de dolor. La frente le palpitaba y los oídos empezaban a pitarle. Su pulso se aceleraba y sus extremidades empezaban a temblarle demasiado como para poder quedarse ahí un rato más.

_—Sabes que podemos hacerle daño a esa…_

—Vete. —Dijo Albus cortante.

— ¿Otra vez la voz Albus?

El moreno solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos empapados de lágrimas y se aferraba con una mano en la pared de piedra. Al menos tenía a su prima al lado y confiaba en ella. Aquella semana había sido tan desconcertante que la voz que a veces lo volvía loco se había apoderado un poco de él más de una vez y no había tenido más remedio que contarle lo que le estaba pasando a la persona en la que más confiaba en ese momento.

—Déjame.

_—No puedo, formo parte de ti, nunca podrás librarte de mí…_

—Eso no es cierto. Déjame por favor. Sé que ambos sufrimos cuando yo lo hago. Necesito estar solo. Necesito descansar, te prometo que dejaré que un día hagas lo que quieras, pero ahora, por favor, déjame.

Y acto seguido, el dolor en su cabeza desapareció dejando solamente paso al dolor que sentía en el pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su prima preocupada.

Albus no dijo nada, solamente se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba. Se mantuvieron así lo que parecieron horas. Rose daba pequeños masajes en la espalda del moreno mientras este, poco a poco iba calmándose. Una vez que Albus terminó de desahogarse y sus lágrimas se agotaron, éste se separó de su prima y suspiró al sentirse más aliviado.

— ¿La voz otra vez haciendo de las suyas?

—Sí, aunque sé contralarla un poco mejor.

—Has mejorado mucho en estos días.

—No he tenido más remedio, está muy descontrolada últimamente, todo esto le afecta y bueno, a mí también.

—Creo que a ti, más que a ella. —Dijo mientras le limpiaba el resto de una lágrima a su primo. —No seas tonto, no llores, no merece la pena. Eres un chico maravilloso, guapísimo y tremendamente bueno. Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera como tú te mereces. —Rose contempló como en los ojos del moreno volvían a verse un par de lágrimas que caían sin control alguno. —Es la hora de comer. —Dijo con voz calmada. — ¿Vamos?

El moreno asintió mientras le daba la mano a su prima y con la otra se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas.

Tras eso, la tarde pasó un poco más larga de lo habitual. Para cuando ya era la hora de volver a sus habitaciones, el moreno había encontrado el sitio perfecto en la biblioteca donde poder llorar sin que nadie lo escuchara ni lo viera. Miró su reloj. Ya era bastante tarde y muy pronto lo echarían de allí. Así que recogió el libro que había escogido, el cual se lo llevaría a su cuarto para poder conciliar el sueño aunque siendo sincero, ni siquiera lo había mirado, y con pasos lentos y pesados se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rose hacía tiempo que se había ido. Era domingo y no había terminado los deberes de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Viajó en silencio por todo el castillo. Ya casi estaba vacío y se podía contemplar algún que otro alumno de primero que se sentía un poco mayor por estar a esas horas por los pasillos desafiando a sus prefectos. Llegó hasta el muro que lo conduciría hasta su sala común. Dijo el santo y seña y pasó sin mirar a nadie. Subió las escaleras de caracol y giró la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. Automáticamente se escuchó un "click" y su habitación apareció ante él.

Su compañero estaba sentado en la cama quitándose los calcetines cuando el moreno entró por la puerta. Susurró un pequeño hola y viajó arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y suspiró cuando lo hizo.

Se percató de que había entrado con el libro y que seguramente habría parecido un idiota. Se contempló en el espejo. Tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos, las mejillas pálidas, estaba despeinado y con las ropas mal puestas. Se refrescó el rostro un poco y acto seguido, pasó de nuevo a su habitación a recoger su pijama.

Sentía como los ojos del rubio lo seguían. Pero Albus no lo miró en ningún momento. Volvió a la estancia de donde provenía y ahí se dispuso a cambiar sus ropas. Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio y su túnica en el cesto para lavar, tomó el libro que había dejado en el lavabo y salió del baño.

La habitación ya estaba oscura y Scorpius se había acostado.

Albus anduvo hasta su cama y poco a poco se acostó debajo de las sábanas para poder leer a gusto. Susurró un tímido "Lumos" y se dispuso a leer.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de su compañero. Seguramente la luz le molestaba. El moreno se entretuvo leyendo "Pociones avanzadas de plantas medicinales". Lo hizo, hasta que la voz de su compañero lo sacó de su pequeño "trance".

—Albus. —Dijo cortante.

—S-sí... —Titubeó mientras sentía como su estómago se contraía.

—A partir de mañana no voy a sentarme contigo. Espero que entiendas que tengo que sentarme con Sarah.

—Está bien.

Un nudo en la garganta del moreno apareció de repente, amenazando con hacer que Albus empezara a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Bien, hasta mañana.

Pero el moreno no contestó. Se limitó a mirar hacia la nada mientras oprimía sus labios para que aquel nudo no se deshiciera en lágrimas. Su pecho ardía, su corazón, bueno… su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir.

Todos los momentos que había vivido con el rubio aparecían por su mente como si se tratase de una de esas películas que sus primos muggles veían. Todos eran felices y todos, absolutamente todos, eran de un Scorpius cariñoso, amable, perfecto, increíble y maravilloso. Siempre irradiando aquella felicidad y contagiándoles a los demás. Y ahora, ahora todo había cambiado, en tan solo una semana…

El beso viajó por su mente. Pero ahora, a parte de sentir lo que siempre sentía al recordarlo, sentía rabia, pena, arrepentimiento…

Quizás aquello nunca debería de haber pasado.

Suspiró. Se limitó a pensar en cosas bellas, alegres, intentar dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. Entonces pensó en como seria todo si Scorpius sintiera lo mismo que él sentía. Y entonces, miles de imágenes de escenas felices rondaron por su mente. Y poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por aquella ilusión. Disfrutando de algo que era imaginario pero lo hacía sentir tan bien… tan bien que, poco después, se quedó dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la primera en aquella semana.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

—Bueno… —Decía el moreno un tanto ruborizado. —Venía a traerte esto. —contestó entregándole en un pañuelo su varita.

Draco lo miró a los ojos sorprendido mientras el moreno depositaba el objeto en la mesa más cercana. Harry había sido el primero en dar el paso para entrar en su casa mediante polvos flú y entregarle en persona su varita. Cosa que él no había sido capaz de afrontar y se la había mandado por lechuza. ¿La valentía de un Gryffindor? No lo sabía, pero aquel gesto provocaba en Malfoy una sensación que no quería sentir, ni debía.

—Prefería traértela yo mismo, creo que es lo más conveniente.

—No, Potter, no te confundas, que pasara lo que pasara, esto no…

—No, yo no vengo por nada, solo vengo para darte tu varita. Solo eso. Entiendo que ya no quieras que nos veamos.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Dijo extrañamente disgustado. —Es solo que, bueno, no veía oportuno que nos tuviéramos que ver ahora. Creo. —Confesó confuso.

—si, en parte tienes razón, pero no es lo mío el mandarte una varita por correo, podría perderse o…

—Confiesa que realmente has venido a verme a mí. —Soltó el rubio medio en broma esperando que la respuesta del moreno fuese como debería de ser. Acto seguido se regañó a sí mismo por soltar aquella estupidez.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Y el silencio fue más tenso de lo que nunca había sido.

—Está bien Potter, gracias… Ya puedes irte si lo deseas.

Harry asintió mientras volvía despacio hacia la chimenea. En un momento se quedó quieto y un poco cabizbajo.

—Malfoy…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podemos volver a vernos? Quiero decir… tomar unas copas en algún bar, o bueno, quedar como amigos, simplemente.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos Potter. —Dijo cortante el rubio mientras observaba como el moreno volvía a darse la vuelta con un semblante un poco, ¿triste? Si, esa sería la palabra adecuada. —Pero, si, podría volver a quedar contigo. Pero nada de líos raros, solo quiero tomar unas cuantas copas. — Otra vez contestaba sin pensar, ¿pero que le estaba pasando?

En ese momento, el moreno volvió a mirar al rubio mientras sonreía, de tal manera, que el corazón de Malfoy saltó en su pecho y en su estómago aquellas malditas mariposas revolotearon intranquilas. El rubio se fijó en aquellos labios curvados en una sonrisa. Y en un momento la imagen del moreno besando su cuello viajó por su mente. Había sido un pequeño recuerdo de lo que había pasado con él. El rubio notó como se ruborizó un poco, pero en vez de sentirse asustado por aquello, se sintió como si se tratase de un adolescente repleto de hormonas y quisiera tirarse encima del hombre que tenía delante de él.

—Pues… —Dijo el moreno. — ¿Me avisas?

—Si… si claro… —Contestó el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos. —Te mandaré una carta.

—Que tengas un buen día Malfoy.

—Igualmente…

Y acto seguido, el moreno desapareció tras una nube de polvo verde.

Draco suspiró mientras reía. Todo aquello era una locura, una puta locura, pero se sentía tan vivo, tan brillante…

Se sentó en su sillón de cuero contemplando el vaso de whisky que tenía como decoración, pensando en cómo poder recordar todo lo que había pasado y hecho con Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo resubido otra vez por culpa de varios fallos al subirlo a fanfiction! Espero que todo esté bien ahora y gracias a mESTEFANIAb por decírmelo! No sé por qué esta vez me ha estado dando tantos fallos!**

* * *

Ahí estaba, calmado —o eso creía— soportando la insaciable charla que mantenía su novia con su mejor amiga. El profesor ya había terminado de citar algunos momentos históricos importantes que habían surgido en el siglo XIII tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico y había pasado a dictar los múltiples ejercicios que mandaría para el fin de semana. Al fin y al cabo, sí que había algo bueno ahí y era simplemente que era viernes y por fin se acabaría aquella semana tan infernal. Desde hacía unos días, las cosas con su novia no iban como esperaba y cada vez era más notorio que la chica se había interesado por otro. Y realmente al rubio no podía darle más igual. Ni siquiera la veía guapa. Era hortera vistiendo y sus amigas eran unas cuantas hienas que reían sin cesar de todos los defectos de los demás y nunca veían los suyos propios, que eran unos cuantos. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué había empezado con aquella chica, aunque quizás sí que era consciente de la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Suspiró.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de algún alumno perteneciente a la primera fila, y el rubio supo reconocer al instante de quien se trataba. Su corazón se encogió. Era Albus riéndose con aquella chica tan pesada que había estado acosándolo desde primero, aunque Scorpius ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo se llamaba, ¿Lucy? Tampoco es que fuera muy importante. Pero siempre había estado ahí intentando acercarse al moreno, y éste por cortesía nunca le había negado la palabra.

El rubio suspiró observando como aquella chica aprovechaba la situación para acercarse más si podía al moreno. Y había pasado un mes desde que su amistad con Albus se había ido al garete y Scorpius se sentía como si hubiera matado a un centenar de bebés huérfanos el día de navidad. Todo había sido por su culpa, ni siquiera tenía el valor de acercarse a Potter y pedirle perdón o tan solo decirle "hola". Ahora tenía que levantarse lo más temprano posible para no tener que ver al moreno cuando se despierta. O esperar hasta las tantas de la noche para entrar en el cuarto cuando Albus está dormido. Y ahora, tenía la sensación de haberlo perdido y era algo que lo estaba matando.

Volvió a observarlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de tomar apuntes, se le veía bastante distraído con la plática que compartía con aquella niña mimada. Albus nunca se había pasado casi una clase entera hablando con él. Es más, siempre lo mandaba a callar porque era muy importante seguir la clase, porque el moreno no podía suspender ni un solo examen. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Tantos años de amistad tirados a la basura por su puta culpa. De repente al rubio le entraron ganas de estamparse contra la mesa y dejar que pasara el tiempo, o mejor, dejar que se desangrara poco a poco y dejar este mundo tan cruel.

"No más dramas" se dijo mientras seguía observando al moreno.

La clase pasó igual de lenta como siempre y cuando por fin llegó el momento de abandonarla se formó una pequeña estampida de alumnos que viajaban como locos hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

_Sudor, gemidos, saliva, calor, magia descontrolada, caricias, deseo… sensa__ciones increíbles que jamás había sentido con Astoria recorrieron su cuerpo dejándolo en un pequeño limbo del que nunca querría, ni podría marchar. Notaba como el moreno lamia su cuello de arriba abajo y agarraba su miembro tan fuerte y placenteramente que creía que fallecería ahí mismo, en aquella cama tan desconocida para él pero que ahora se había convertido en lo mejor que se había tumbado en su vida…_

Y despertó sudoroso, agitado, colorado y con una palpitante erección entre sus piernas.

-Maldita sea… - Decía mientras observaba el vaso con un líquido verde que descansaba en su mano derecha. -Puta poción recordadora.

Efectivamente, movido por la curiosidad de saber que había pasado aquella noche con el famoso de Potter, lo había hecho y en su afán de investigador y querer recordar todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer, había buscado y rebuscado en su biblioteca un par de libros de pociones que el recordaba haber visto alguna que otra vez.

"Poción recordadora, hasta lo más feo que temas recordar, en tu mente lo tendrás y no podrás alejarlo jamás" Decía como introducción aquella tediosa poción. E incluso con ese título, el rubio se atrevió a hacerla. No tenía nada, era bastante sencilla tanto, que incluso hasta un niño de primero podría hacerla sin complicación alguna. Lo malo era el tener que tomártela, ahí la cosa ya cambiaba. Tenía un sabor tan amargo que al beberlo el rubio estuvo a punto de vomitar y por no hablar ya del color amarillento y ese olor a limón podrido que desprendía.

Pero había merecido la pena. Vaya que si lo había merecido. En la vida habría recordado el rubio haberlo pasado tan bien con una simple masturbación, ya que había sido todo lo que habían practicado Potter y él, aunque admitía que le había decepcionado un poco el saber que habían hecho tan poca cosa. Su vida sexual, a decir verdad, nunca había sido muy activa, solamente había sido capaz de probar algo parecido en el colegio, pero aquello se quedaba muy lejos de lo que había experimentado con el moreno. Porque, aunque solo hubiera habido un par de roces y unos cuantos besos, para Malfoy había sido la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

Y quizás, solo quizás aquello hiciera que tuviera ganas de ver al causante de su "sufrimiento".

* * *

Caminaba hacia el comedor después de haber dejado que todos sus compañeros pasaran antes que él. En aquellas circunstancias a veces llegaba a agobiarse. Su relación con Sarah había finalizado justo al finalizar la clase de pociones. Le había dado una nota por detrás del caldero en la que le decía que no lo quería y que prefería a un tal Robb. Cosa que había agradecido porque el rubio no se veía capaz de poder cortar con aquello, no porque la quisiera, sino porque no encontraba el valor que necesitaba. Nunca tenía el valor para nada y aquello lo hacía enfadar cada vez que lo pensaba.

Observó como Albus entraba por aquellas puertas y se perdía entre el gentío. No sabía si hablarle ya o dejar que la cosa pasara tal y como estaba. Si lo hacía ahora, iba a quedar muy mal y lo sabía, aunque más mal de lo que ya había quedado… eso era imposible de conseguir.

Suspiró de nuevo pensativo. Aún se lamentaba por lo estúpido que había sido. Todo lo que hizo no tenía siquiera nombre.

Cabizbajo y dispuesto a sobrepasar ya la puerta del gran comedor, escuchó de repente un pequeño silbido como si alguien estuviera llamado a otra persona. Instintivamente se giró hacia la derecha, ya que desde ahí era de donde provenía aquel sonido y de repente su sangre se le congeló. Ahí estaba al final de las escaleras, el hermano mayor de su querido amigo, o quizás ex amigo, de brazos cruzados, observándolo con un gesto desafiante mientras sonreía de medio lado.

No dijo nada, aunque James mantuvo la vista en el rubio durante lo que pareció medio siglo. Scorpius tragó sonora y pesadamente. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y el miedo se agolpó de golpe en sus manos que empezaron a sudar como si estuviera a punto de hacer un examen oral frente a todos.

El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza y mientras giraba le hizo un gesto al rubio para que lo siguiera. Éste le hizo caso sin rechistar y lo siguió perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que iba reinando por los pasillos en los que el mayor de los Potter iba desapareciendo.

Nunca había pasado por aquellos sitios, ni siquiera recordaba haberlos visto en su vida. Aquello debería de ser los famosos pasadizos secretos que tenía el castillo y de los que había escuchado hablar un millón de veces al mismo que ahora seguía.

Anduvieron y se mantuvieron así durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que por fin se toparon con una clase que parecía abandonada. Había innumerables pupitres apilados en un lado del salón y al otro una gran pizarra bastante vieja y que casi colgaba de la pared gracias a un solo gancho que aún se mantenía.

James cerró la puerta con un hechizo tan silenciosamente que pareció haberlo realizado sin decir nada. Por instinto, el rubio recorrió la sala con miedo y –buscando quizás una salida- viajó hasta el final de la clase topándose con la primera mesa llena de polvo.

—¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Si vas a pegarme una paliza hazlo ya, pero te recomiendo que no se vea porque mi padre…

—No digas estupideces Malfoy. —Cortó James riéndose. —¿De veras crees que podría pegarte? Mi hermano me mataría.

—No creo que ya me quisiera mucho que digamos…

Aquella verdad le propinó un duro golpe en el pecho y el rubio casi se queda sin respiración ante tal verdad. Y si, si quizás alguien le hiciera daño, ¿el moreno ya no estaba allí para cuidarlo? O ni siquiera se interesaba o preocupaba por él…

—Por eso mismo te he traído aquí.

—¿Por pegarme?

—Joder, mira que eres pesado. —Decía mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Éste se encogió pegándose aún más a la mesa que tenía a sus espaldas.

—No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño, de verdad. —Decía calmado mientras limpiaba aquel pupitre y se sentaba desinteresadamente. —Hemos venido para hablar.

—¿Para hablar?

—Claro, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?

El rubio se quedó observándolo.

—¿Ahora te crees mi padre? —Preguntó alzando la ceja derecha.

—¿Yo un Malfoy? Por favor por quién me tomas.

—Es que no sé a qué viene…

—Mira, no sé si eres así de estúpido o te lo estás haciendo, pero deberías de saber a la perfección el por qué quiero hablar contigo.

Ambos se callaron al instante. James observaba la cara dubitativa de Malfoy y Scorpius buscaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta que el pelirrojo le había realizado. En un momento de luz creyó hallar la respuesta.

—Albus…

—¡Ding, ding, ding Bingo!

—Él… tiene que odiarme.

—Pues sí, debería…

Scorpius tragó. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que temía llorar de un momento a otro, y no quería, claro que no quería hacerlo y menos con James delante.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Mira, a mí no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermano y me preocupo, ¿sabes?

Scorpius asintió cabizbajo.

—Solo te he traído para que podamos hablar tranquilamente, sin miradas extrañas de la gente. Mira tío, sé que la edad que tenéis es una verdadera mierda, lo sé de sobra, anda que no me dieron palos las chicas con vuestra edad... pero tienes que saber que lo más importante son los amigos y Albus lo ha sido desde siempre. Ha luchado contra todos nosotros por ti y mírame, ahora estoy hablando contigo porque sé lo que os pasa a ambos.

—No nos pasa nada solamente nos hemos peleado, quiero hablarlo con él y…

—Sí que os pasa. —Cortó el pelirrojo. —Y os tenéis que dar cuenta. —Suspiró un tanto incómodo. — lo antes posible, porque os seguiréis haciendo daño si no lo hacéis.

Scorpius suspiró mientras se miraba las manos. Realmente tenía razón algo le estaba pasando y no sabía que podría ser y realmente con quien debería de hablarlo sería con su mejor amigo no hacer que ambos se separasen para no sentirse como se sentía.

—No te preocupes hombre. —Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras bajaba de aquella polvorienta mesa y se sacudía los pantalones. —Eres su mejor amigo y créeme cuando te digo que él sufre por ti, no dejéis una amistad tan fuerte por una simple tontería, ¿vale? Y háblalo con él, sabes cómo es Albus, si lo hablas vais a volver a estar como antes.

El rubio asintió mientras apretaba la mandíbula en un intento de no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir despavoridas.

—Venga vamos, es viernes, aprovecha la tarde libre que tienes. Ya sabes donde siempre encontrarlo.

Con esa última frase, ambos salieron de aquella estancia y en un minuto, algo increíble teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían tardado antes por el camino, llegaron otra vez a la puerta del gran comedor que ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió el pelirrojo. —Y ya sabes, te debo un almuerzo.

Y tras un guiño desapareció escaleras arriba. Seguramente yendo hacia su sala común.

El rubio limpió una lágrima furtiva que había escapado. Aún tenía ganas de llorar y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas como para intentar nada. Pero debía hacerlo, claro que sí, lo necesitaba. Echaba de menos a su mejor amigo.

Viajó con lentitud, fijándose en cada rincón del castillo, cosa que nunca había hecho y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había topado de frente con la puerta de la biblioteca. Entró sigilosamente, como si quiera esconderse de alguien. Su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia la mesa más escondida al lado del gran ventanal. Y allí estaba, ojeando un par de libros acompañado de una gran mata de pelo pelirrojo. No estaba solo, y aquello hizo que el poco valor que había obtenido para ir hasta allí, fuera desapareciendo poco a poco. Suspiró y los nervios que anidaban en su estómago crecieron creando una sensación tan extraña que casi vomita en aquel momento.

Tragó pesadamente y anduvo hasta llegar a la mesa.

Ninguno miró. No sabía si era porque estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia o que quizás no querían ni verlo. Scorpius se percató de que se trataba de la primera opción cuando la pelirroja alzó la vista y se quedó sorprendida mientras lo miraba boquiabierta. Con un golpe seco en el brazo izquierdo avisó a su primo que aún seguía sumergido en su lectura. Y éste levantó la mirada topándose con los ojos del rubio.

Ahí estaban, aquellos orbes verdes, clavándose minuciosamente en los suyos, intentando descifrar su mente, su alma. Su corazón brincó y las ganas de llorar aumentaron considerablemente.

Rose los observaba alternando la mirada entre ambos. Después de un par de minutos, optó por recoger sus cosas e irse mientras no dejaba de observar al rubio al que ya se le había escapado una que otra lágrima y su rostro se encendía.

Scorpius optó por sentarse delante de su amigo y tras este gesto el moreno decidió volver tranquilamente a su lectura.

El rubio masajeaba con nervios sus manos mientras buscaba el valor para tan siquiera abrir la boca y decirle hola, pero temía que la voz pudiera fallarle. Pero fue Albus, para su sorpresa, quien, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, le habló.

—¿Qué quieres? —Susurró. —¿Ahora también me vas a decir que vas a hablar con McGonagall para que no estemos en el mismo cuarto?

Rencor, en sus palabras había rencor.

Scorpius negó intentando hablar, pero aquel nudo se le hacía cada vez más pesado y las lágrimas se agolpaban tan fuertes que temía llorar como un niño pequeño allí mismo.

—¿Entonces? —Dijo levantando la mirada topándose con la suya.

El rubio volvió a tragar intentando encontrar la valentía de donde podía.

—Yo… —Carraspeó. —Lo siento. —Susurró. —He sido un estúpido.

—Sí, lo has sido.

—Podrás… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Dependiendo de lo que me contestes…

—¿A qué?

—Tú y Sarah, ¿lo habéis dejado?

El rubio asintió sin decir nada.

El moreno lo observó bastante serio mientras recogía lentamente. Suspiró sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ya me lo has dicho todo. —Dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas con firmeza y se levantaba marchándose de la biblioteca, dejando al rubio completamente solo.

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto después de perderse por los pasillos del castillo. Ya habían dado el toque de queda y realmente lo había pasado mal viajando solo hasta su sala común por el temor de poder encontrarse a algún profesor y que lo castigara por ello. Todo estaba oscuro salvo una pequeña luz de debajo de las sábanas de su compañero que seguro que se encontraba leyendo.

Suspiró sin querer. Estaba cansado, su comportamiento había sido una mierda y lo sabía y ahora todo eso era lo que tenía que pagar por haber sido tan estúpido. Optó por cambiarse ropa allí mismo y no en el baño como lo hacía siempre. Se sentó en su cama observando aquella pequeña luz y así estuvo durante un largo tiempo.

—Deberías dormir. —Dijo. —Mañana te dolerá la vista.

—No sabía que ahora te preocuparas por mí.

—Siempre lo hago.

—¿Si? Pues no se ha notado durante estas cinco semanas.

Y era cierto, no se había notado, pero sí que había estado preocupado por él cuando veía que ni siquiera comía por su culpa.

—Albus si lo he estado, pero me he comportado como un gilipollas y de verdad que lo siento. —Dijo harto de todo aquello.

—Sí, sí que lo has sido. —Dijo tajante.

—Joder… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —Cuestionó desesperado.

—Desaparecer. —Casi gritó mientras se quitaba la sábana de encima dejando ver a un Albus despeinado y con el rostro y ojos rojos de haber llorado. —Ya me he acostumbrado a tu semi-ausencia.

Scorpius se levantó inmediatamente.

—Te he dicho que lo siento, y lo siento de verdad joder.

Otra vez aquella sensación lo invadía y las ganas de llorar afloraban.

—He sido un puto idiota, he pasado de ti para estar con Sarah y no…

—¿Y ahora que te deja vuelves a ser mi amigo? Estás muy equivocado Malfoy, yo no soy segundo plato de nadie. —Dijo incorporándose y poniéndose a la altura de su compañero.

—No… tú… tú no eres segundo plato, nunca lo has sido Albus.

—Ya claro, no se ha notado. Yo no he notado que fuera el primer plato, ni siquiera he notado que sea un puto plato.

—Albus de verdad lo siento yo…

—¡Con lo siento no consigues nada! —Dijo alzando el tono. —Me has tenido olvidado durante cinco putas semanas, sin hablarme, sin dirigirme la mirada. Dejaste de ponerte conmigo en clase, en el comedor, dejaste de venir hasta a la biblioteca, joder Scorpius, me dejaste de lado completamente y ni siquiera tienes el valor de saber explicármelo, solamente sabes decirme lo siento y a mi así no me vale.

—¡TENIA MIEDO! —Explotó el rubio. —Tenía miedo…

—¿A qué? ¿a qué negara vuestra relación?

Scorpius negó. Dejó que sus piernas se debilitaran cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Aquel nudo volvió a cerrarse en su garganta y dejó escapar todo lo que estaba sintiendo notando como poco a poco las lágrimas caían.

La cara del moreno cambió inmediatamente y aquel gesto de enfado cambió por el de preocupación de un minuto a otro dejándose caer también, poniéndose a la altura de su amigo.

—Ey… —Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero. —Tampoco quiero que llores yo…

Scorpius negó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero joder, claro que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Pero… joder. —Decía nervioso mientras se tocaba la cara. — Desde aquel puto juego, cuando nos dimos el beso… —Suspiró. —Siento algo, ¿sabes? Y no quiero perderte. Creía que estando con Sarah y alejándome de ti conseguiría que…

Pero no pudo continuar. Las manos del moreno agarraron su rostro en aquella oscuridad iluminada por ese pequeño punto de luz.

Y sus labios se toparon con los del moreno en un beso húmedo, con sabor a sal y dos corazones a mil por hora.


End file.
